Never Knew I Needed
by stwin315
Summary: Bella's been with Edward for over a year and she notices things starting to change. On her birthday, things come to a head and she takes her friends for a night out on the town. She can't deny the strong attraction to a sexy stranger at the bar. Follow Bella through the many life changes she's bound to endure. (sucky summary but I promise the story is MUCH better!)
1. Birthday

**AN: Just a little background information:**

**Charlie and Renee are still together.**

**Alice and Emmett are cousins. Their mothers are sisters. Alice's mom married someone with the last name Brandon while Emmett's mother married someone with the last name McCarthy. **

**Edward is Edward Masen and both of his parents are alive and married.**

**Renesmee is still a Cullen and her parents are Carlisle and Esme.**

**Jasper is a Whitlock and here from Texas. **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

I wake up feeling rather horny realizing I had that same "sex with a stranger" dream _again _for the 4th time _this week. _I sigh and try to shake myself from the dream and the feelings it caused. I sit up in bed and realize it's my 18th birthday! That fact alone takes away the remnants of the sex dream making me excited for a whole different reason.

Right on cue, my parents bust into my room wearing huge smiles. My dad is holding a platter with my favorite breakfast items while my mom's arms house gifts for me. Surprisingly, both of my parents are good singers and belt out their own version of "Happy Birthday" for me. I can't help but smile as I realize they've done this for as long as I can remember.

"Hey baby! Happy Birthday!" my mom says as she kisses my cheek and lays the gifts on my bed.

"Here's your breakfast Bells! I made your favorite! Bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs and English muffins!" he announces with excitement.

"Thanks so much guys! I love you both!" I say cheerfully around of mouth of eggs.

"Well, aren't you gonna open your presents?" Renee asks practically bouncing on her feet.

I shake my head with a slight laugh and push my food away. I reach for the biggest box, ripping off the thin wrapping paper. Piece by piece I reveal some seat covers that I was looking at that'd be perfect for my dream car. I look up at my parents slightly confused but full of hope. My mom urges me on with her hands.

Next, I open a smaller box and shout with excitement. "NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY! You didn't?!"

I hop out of my bed and pull both of my parents into a hug jumping when they confirm that they did in fact purchase my dream car. I run downstairs and out of the front door gripping the strange key that went to it.

My new, well new to me, 2008 Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo, Rocky Mountain Edition sat in my driveway. It was _clean, _a shiny black with tinted windows all around with chrome rims, handles, and mirrors. I open the driver side door to inhale the "New Car" scent and check out the interior.

"You'll have plenty of time to check it out later Bella. Right now you need to get ready for school," my dad says with a hint of seriousness. Begrudgingly, I lean back out of the Jeep and go back into the house and up to my room. I notice my phone flashing and scoop it up. I have text from Alice but nothing from Edward which actually doesn't surprise me.

Before I take a shower, I text him to tell him that I wouldn't be in need of a ride. I take extra time grooming myself in the shower since it's my birthday and I need to look extra good today. Once I'm finished I give myself a final glance in the mirror to make sure I'm completely satisfied with my appearance.

I venture downstairs to reheat my forgotten breakfast and sit down to eat with my parents. "Do you and Edward have plans tonight?" my mom asks carefully. She knows things have been on the rocks lately between us.

I shrug my shoulders. "He said that he had a surprise planned… we'll see though," I reply indifferently. I give her a pointed look that lets her know I don't really want to talk about anything in front of Dad. He already hates Edward, no need to add fuel to the fire.

"Oh, I remember when your dad would surprise me," she says sounding far away. My dad looks over to her sheepishly before turning his gaze to me.

"You be careful tonight Bells, and call me if you need me," he tells me in a fatherly tone.

I nod and stand to put my dirty dishes in the sink. With a quick hug to them both I'm out the door walking to my Jeep. I'm in love with already and I haven't even driven it. I open the door, carefully depositing my bag on the passenger seat, settling into my own.

I start the Jeep and begin to set my favorite radio stations. I notice that I have an auxiliary option, 6 disc cd changer and Sirius radio. I quickly browse through the stations before stopping to the country one that has the most recent songs.

I adjust the mirrors and seat to my liking and pull out of the driveway heading for school. I turn up the music as I pull into the parking lot noticing all of the heads pointing my way trying to figure out who was driving. _It's me bitches_, I think to myself with a smirk.

I whip into a parking spot kind of far from the school so no one "accidentally" hits my baby. Edward pulls in right next to me a few minutes later. I grab my stuff, getting out and trying to sneak away before he actually notices that it's me but I'm not fast enough. What kind of girlfriend tries to hide from her boyfriend?

He jumps out of his car and runs over to me "Happy birthday love," he says pulling me close and kissing my forehead. He let's go and before I can say anything I hear the roar of a familiar motorcycle. I instantly look around for my sexy ass best friend. I spot him a few cars down and take off running towards him.

"Jake!" I yell launching myself into his waiting arms.

"Bells! Happy Birthday Loca," he says squeezing me close to him sniffing my hair.

"Thanks boo, you didn't have to come all the way from La Push to tell me though. A phone call would've sufficed," I gently scold.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. _But, _I had to bring your present of course," he says with an easy smile. I shouldn't have been surprised; Jake was _always _the first person after my parents to give me my birthday present.

"Well, what is it?" I ask becoming impatient.

He chuckles at me but holds up a beautifully hand-crafted dream catcher. "Oh, Jake! I love it, it's perfect actually," I gush pulling him in for another hug. We talk for a few more minutes and then he tells me he has to go but he'd see me soon.

I stand waving and watching him drive away until he leaves my line of sight. Suddenly a hand wraps around my upper arm and I yelp in pain. "You done?" Edward growls out.

I snatch away from him instantly pissed off. "What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" I snap at him rubbing my sore arm.

"You! You were literally all over him, embarrassing me in front of our friends," he whisper yells.

I stare at him in disbelief and let out a humorless laugh. "Jealous much? I hugged him _twice, _that's hardly 'all over him.' Jake is like my younger brother and you already know that," I hiss at him. This asshole doesn't even have the brains to at least pretend to be sorry.

"And don't you EVER fucking grab me like that! Are you fucking stupid? And on my birthday? Fuck you, Edward!" I scream at him, my anger hitting a new high. I turn abruptly and walk away from him refusing to let that asshole ruin my day. I find that everyone is staring at me. "The fuck are you looking at?" I yell to everyone.

Okay, maybe I'm being a little dramatic but oh fucking well. "Bella, Bella wait! I'm sorry. Please forgive me love," Edward cries chasing after me. He's only pissing me off more because I _hate _that nickname he uses on me. He never calls me anything else. It's annoying as fuck especially at this moment.

I keep walking like I don't hear him and continue into the building to my locker. He's right on my heels begging me to look at him or talk to him. I let out a sigh setting the books I won't need in my locker and slam it closed.

I round on him and push him right up against the lockers across from mine looking him right in the eye. "I will forgive you _this time_ Edward. But _do not_ let it happen again and stop whining at me. It's too early for that shit," I say firmly.

He tries to say something but I cover his mouth. "Shut up and kiss me," I demand. He looks so confused that it's comical. I place my hands on my hips and cock my head to the side. "Well…" I challenge.

He sobers up and kisses me _gently_ on the lips giving me a small smile. I need something different. I'm fucking sick of the way he kisses me, like I'm fragile or something.

"Hello Edward," Tanya, the school slut, purrs at him.

Although he barely responds I can't help but notice the look the two of them share. It makes me feel a little uneasy but I shake it off. A high screech pierces the hall making me cringe. _Alice. _Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she can be the most annoying person at times.

"Bella!" she yells bumping into Tanya who huffs and walks away.

"Hey Ali," I say with a big smile and give her a hug.

"Happy birthday! What are your plans for the night? It's not every year that your 18th birthday is on a Friday!" she gushes.

I look up at Edward expectantly and but he's looking down the hall not paying any attention. I clear my throat and elbow him in the ribs. "Hmm?" he grumbles still not paying attention. I finally look down the hall following his gaze to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica who are all making eyes at him. I feel a little hurt but I refuse to let it show.

"I have arrangements for 7:30. You can have her until then," he says dismissively and walks away.

Alice sees the look of rejection that crosses my face before I can stop it. "Fuck him Bella, We'll have fun!" she knows just the thing to say. I let her lead me to her locker. Out of nowhere Jasper appears and attempts his morning flirt with Alice. He's sexy in a southern way but Alice just doesn't like him. She really hates southern accents for some dumb reason.

"Baby, I've been waiting for you. Where have you been all my life?" he says in his southern drawl.

"Hello Jasper," Alice says with a laugh.

"Hey, are you gonna be with Edward after school?" I ask him as casually as I can.

"Nah, he said he had shit to do before he met up with you Bell," he answers bumping my shoulder. "Happy birthday by the way,"

"Yeah, thanks," I mumble confused as the bell rings. Edward originally told me he would be with Jasper after school because Jasper was helping him with my surprise.

I hurry to class taking my usual seat only to find a new girl sitting right next to it. "Hi, I'm Renesmee but my friends call me Ren," the girl introduces herself.

"Hey, I'm Bella. You're new here, huh?" I say stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm from California," she replies.

I take another glance at her, silently sizing her up. She doesn't look like the "Hollywood" type so I'm sure we'll get along just fine. We chat throughout the class and I find that I genuinely like her. She's going to fit in with my little group so well.

She's 17 and really smart so she skipped a grade making her a senior as well. She mentions that her dad is a doctor, which is why they moved to Forks, while her mom does interior design. I invite her to sit with us at lunch and she happily accepts.

The rest of the morning is pretty uneventful before I gush to Alice about Ren. She admits that she's worried Ren is going to replace her. That is until she meets her at lunch and a look that resembles recognition crosses her face. Alice seemingly likes Ren as well. Alice says she's the "missing piece" in our group, especially since she hates odd numbers.

Alice invites Ren along on the after school events while I invite Angela. The girls try to figure out ways to get to Port Angeles. With all of the day's excitement I forgot to tell them about my new whip. "Ladies, I forgot to tell you what my parents got me for my birthday... MY JEEP!" I yell in excitement.

Of course they want to go and see it so I happily oblige. We gather up our stuff and rush out to the parking lot. They make the appropriate "oohs" and "ahhs" before we go back inside to finish the school day.

The rest of the day passes with no issues other than a few dirty looks from those skanks. At the last bell, I rush to my locker to deposit everything I won't need for the weekend. Suddenly, I feel someone standing close to me. Slowly I turn around to find Edward standing there watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey..." he begins quietly.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta meet the girls. I'll see you later though," I reply say basically blowing him off. I feel bad, kind of, but I've got places to be!

The girls are already waiting by the Jeep so I unlock it. "Throw your stuff in the way back!" I yell to them.

Alice and Angela begin to argue about who's gonna sit in the front while I secretly give the seat to Ren. She sneaks around them and slides into the passenger seat while I do the same in the driver's side. I glance over at her and she's wearing a shit eating grin. I laugh when Ali and Ang finally figure out that they both lost and climb in the back.

We laugh almost the entire way to Port Angeles and have sore ribs when we finally exit the Jeep. We walk into a few stores and Alice sees this dress she thinks that I _just have_ to have, she finds it in my size and purchases it for me. Ang comes across matching heels and buys them for me. I hate when people buy things for me.

"Ren, if you even _think _about buying me anything, we're gonna have some problems," I joke.

She looks at me sheepishly. "Too late," she says holding up a bag that holds jewelry.

I don't even respond. I simply shake my head and laugh. After we finish shopping, we decide to go on a food hunt. I highly doubt Edward's going to take me to dinner anyway. I have a sense of foreboding when the song Stay by Sugarland comes on.

"Oooh Bella! Let's get pizza!" Alice snaps me out of my thoughts.

The scent hints my nose and makes my mouth water instantly. "Mmm, smells good," I decide on the spot.

I whip the Jeep into a parking spot and quickly usher the girls out. "Come on, come on, come on! I'm _starving!_" I exclaim dramatically.

We get into the pizza place and sit at a round table. Ren and I split a medium extra cheese pizza with bacon while Alice and Ang get half cheese/half pepperoni. Alice's tiny self "doesn't eat meat." We talk animatedly and laugh like crazy the entire time we're there. We probably piss off some older couples but who cares? It's my birthday.

After we finish eating, I drive the girls back to the school so they can get their vehicles before I head home myself. I talk quickly with my mom about the day so far before going upstairs. Once I deposit my new purchases, I text Edward to see what I should wear for the evening. He doesn't immediately respond so I hop in the shower careful not to get my hair wet.

When I get out, I touch up my make up before going back to my room and checking my phone for a message from Edward. Still no reply. _Awesome boyfriend. _Instantly, I decide to forego the dress and flashy jewelry. _He doesn't deserve to see me dressed up, _I mentally tell myself.

Looking in the closet I pull out some jeans that have a slight flare with a long sleeved black shirt that has little design patterns. Walking over to my dresser I pull out some black lacy boy shorts with a matching bra and a white cami to go under the semi see through shirt. I decide against heels and go with some cute flats. I don't look over the top but I could still look good.

At the last minute, I decide to pack an overnight bag. I throw in my favorite dark blue skinny jeans, a gray off the shoulders shirt, a strapless bra, and my favorite black knee high "fuck me" boots. I also throw some deodorant, body spray, and my phone charger in the bag. I run into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush as well. Who knows what I'll get into tonight, it's just better to be prepared than sorry.

I sit around and creep on Facebook for a while, beginning to wonder if Edward is even coming when I hear a beep outside. Taking a quick glance at the clock I see that its 8 o'clock, _only a half an hour late_. Shaking my head I grab my things and yell bye to my mom as I walk out to meet Edward.

I stop at the Jeep so I can grab my wallet and hear him turn off his Volvo and get out. "We're taking your car?" he asks.

I just stare at him in disbelief. "No, I thought we were taking yours? I'm just getting my wallet," I reply.

"Oh, yeah… it's cool. We're just going to my house anyway," he says coolly.

Really?! On my birthday? _Just to his house?! _Oh Mr. Masen, I am _not _impressed. "Oh, okay," I say quietly unable to hide my disappointment.

He throws his arm over my shoulder with a chuckle trying to lead me to his car. "Don't worry love, we'll have fun," he tells me.

I'm still not fully convinced. I turn away from him and throw my bag over the seat. "Actually, I'll drive myself so you don't waste gas by having to bring me back," I say trying to sound reasonable. In all honesty, I just don't want to be stuck there.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he agrees almost too easily.

On the drive over I contemplate my relationship with Edward. How he treats me, how I want to be treated, how he acts with those skanks. Everything has changed. He used to be so thoughtful and loving but now he's distant, rude, and disrespectful.

Before I know it, we're at his house turning up the long driveway. He pulls into his parking spot and I pull in behind him. He tells me that we've got the place to ourselves as his parents are having a date night out of town. For some reason this makes me feel uneasy. I only nod my head in response and follow him inside the house.

Edward leads me straight to the kitchen and tells me to sit at the island style bar they have. Walking to the fridge he pulls out a cake with white frosting and grabs snickers ice cream from the freezer. He clearly didn't make the cake but that's actually reassuring to me.

"Its a German-Chocolate cake," he tells me setting it in front of me.

This just proves that he doesn't listen at all. I definitely just told him a few days ago that my favorite cake is chocolate on chocolate while my favorite ice cream is cookies and cream. I put on my best fake smile to tell him thanks and that I'd get some later. SIKE!

He leads us up to his room to watch a movie, of his choice of course on my motherfucking birthday. I'm officially pissed off. What girl wants to watch Battle of Los Angeles on her birthday? I'm sitting straight up, silently pissed off not really paying attention to this fucking movie.

Just as I pull out my phone to play a game, I feel Edward's hand creeping up my back under my shirts to my bare skin. I immediately stiffen and turn to look at him with an eyebrow raised. He must take this as a sign to continue, he never could read me, because he grabs my face and kisses me roughly. I'm so pissed at the sudden attack I can't even bring myself to give in to the kiss.

I try to push him away from me but he pulls me closer. I turn my head and he starts kissing down my neck. "Edward, stop. I'm not feeling this," I tell him still struggling against him.

"Come on Bella, don't stop me now. Let me please you for your birthday," he pleads. He grabs my hand and places it on his jeans making me rub his dick. I snatch my hand back but he continues his ministrations on my neck. "I'll make you feel good Bella."

"No, damn it, I don't want this," I say firmly pushing myself completely away from him.

"You're such a fucking ice queen," he yells at me angrily.

I stare at him in disbelief that quickly turns to anger before I know it I'm punching him as hard as I can right in the face. Blood explodes from his nose making me feel smug as fuck.

"You stupid bitch! That's why I've been cheating on you for months!" he shouts spitting out blood.

"Fuck you Edward, your dick feels small anyway motherfucker. You probably can't even fuck right! I'm done! Don't ever talk to me again!" I scream at him before kneeing him in the nuts and storming out.

When I walk past the kitchen I grab the plate holding the cake and throw it right at the wall and watch it slide to the floor jumping slightly when the plate breaks. I pull out my phone and dial Alice as I grab my keys off of the counter.

"Alice, I'm coming over. Call Emmett and see if he's the bouncer tonight. We're going out. Call the girls to let them know and then start getting ready. I'll let myself in," I tell her in a hurry.

Hearing the tone of my voice, she quickly agrees without asking questions and hangs up. I start the car and wait for my Bluetooth to connect before calling my mom. I tell her a cliff notes version of my night with Edward and that I'm going out with my girls. I hear my dad yell to me telling me to be safe and asking if he wants me to pay Edward a visit. I laugh telling them no and that I love them before hanging up.

_Let the night begin._


	2. Body Party

**AN:**

**Bella and Alice are 18. Angela will be 18 soon. Ren, Jake, and Embry are 17. Paul and Jared are 20.**

**Be prepared for underage drinking and other shenanigans!**

**Enjoy and Review if you'd like!**

**~***Chapter 2: Paul's POV***~**

"Come on man, you haven't been out all summer. The club is supposed to be live tonight!" Jared urges. He's been trying for the last hour to get me to go out with the crew tonight. He wants to get me out of the funk I've been in for the last month and a half.

My girlfriend Emily, well ex now, went away to college and immediately cut me off. She says she doesn't believe in long distance relationships and wants me to "try new things." Just like I'm finding out she's been doing _before _she left.

"Fine, I'll go. You're right. I need to have fun and stop being a little bitch," I finally give in. I'm Paul fucking Lahote and I refuse to let this hold me back anymore.

"Yo we boutta have mad fun!" Embry chimes in. I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we better," I say still smiling.

We finish fixing up the roof on my grandma's shed and start making plans for the evening. Once everything is settled, we head our separate ways to prepare for the night.

I shower quickly and wash my hair before getting out and finding something to wear. Finally, I decide on some light blue jeans with small tears and a white long sleeve shirt under a tan jacket with white on the sleeves. I finish the look with some tan and white Timberland boots. _Damn, I'm gonna look good, _I tell myself.

Around 10 Jared calls double checking that I'm driving. I never ride with anyone for the most part I just don't trust other people's driving. But I got this truck for a reason. "Hell yeah, I'm driving," I respond.

"Okay well Embry got into it with his mom so he's already at Jake's," he tells me.

Embry's always getting into it with his mom. He might as well just move into Jake's. Most people mistake them as brothers anyway and there's a good chance that it's true. Embry is only a few months older than Jake and it's rumored that Billy stepped outside of his marriage. Not to mention Embry's dad is "M.I.A." No one is brave enough to actually get tested however.

"That's fine, I'll scoop you first then we'll head over to Jake's and grab them. Be ready in 10 minutes," I demand before hanging up.

I'm just pulling on a t-shirt when I hear a knock at the door. "Come on in Grams," I say.

"Paul, honey, did you get enough to eat?" she asks. I love my Gram, she's not that old and she's still cool as shit. She took me in to raise me as her own 4 years ago when my parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. I'm glad she's the one who raised me. She did it perfectly if I do say so myself.

"Yeah, thanks! Hey, I'm gonna go out tonight so don't wait up for me alright?" I tell her honestly. I'd never lie to her.

She turns to face me fully with a beautiful smile. "Good for you Pauly. Have fun tonight and be safe," she says genuinely. She comes over to me and gives me a hug before turning to walk out of my room.

"Thanks, I'll try," I say following her down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen, grab the keys for my truck, and take the last swig of water from my water bottle. "Oh yeah, if you bring someone home tonight, knock hard on my bedroom door twice so I know to turn up my TV," she declares making me choke on my drink.

"Deal," I kiss the top of her head after I recover and make my exit before she can say anything else.

My 2011 Dodge Ram waits for me in the driveway. This is my pride and joy. It's black with an extended cab, 4 doors, with tinted windows of course. It's raised with chrome rims complete with a serious system. I hop in, start it and listen to the beautiful sound of the engine before turning up the volume.

Driving down the road the song "Don't Tell Em by Jeremih" comes on. I have the music loud until I pull into Jared's driveway, I don't want to piss off his parents. I beep once letting him know I'm here and he comes out quickly.

He's wearing black Dickies with a gray, white, and black t-shirt, shoes that match and a black fitted. He jogs over to the truck and climbs in. "Sup bro?" he says as he puts his seat beat on.

I back out turning up the music and drive towards Jake's. Jared calls on the way telling them to come out since we're almost there. They're waiting at the end of the driveway so I don't even have to pull in. Jake's got on a tight black t-shirt with blue jeans with black and white sneakers while Embry is wearing a long sleeve white shirt and shorts with some black Nike's on. They hop in quickly and we're off to Port Angeles.

The drive there is pretty entertaining. Jake and Embry rap along to some of the songs that play. I park in a spot that has empty spaces on each side and we all climb out. A notice a big burly dude checking id's at the door. "Emmett! How you been man?" I ask giving daps.

"Been good dude, how 'bout you?" he responds.

"I've been fucking great bro!" I lie; he doesn't need to know the truth however.

He gives us all bracelets that say 21+ without even asking for id. Hey it pays to know the bouncer. We walk in and head straight towards the bar for shots and beers. While I wait for my shots, I take a look around the place. It's crowded but that's what I came for, to surround myself with ladies.

The only problem is they all look _too easy_ for me. Haven't they ever heard the phrase "less is more?" Jared and Jake catch on to my disapproving reaction and begin talking shit to me. I turn back around to joke with them and notice Embry's eyes focusing _hard _on something over Jake's right shoulder.

I follow his gaze to check it out and find 4 of the best looking chicks in the building. They've just made their way in the bar and are scoping out the place. Jared finally catches on. "Holy fuck!" he shouts.

Embry's eyeing a pale girl who is wearing a crazy tight short black dress that somehow looks classy on her but would look slutty on anyone else. She turns slightly to talk to the girl Jake is checking out and reveals that her dress is backless.

Embry throws a shot back and attempts to walk over to them. Jake reaches out his arms to stop him telling him to wait. He's checking out a pretty girl with long jet black hair. She's wearing a red low cut, long sleeve shirt with white leggings and red high heels.

In front of them, there's a short girl with a nice bobbed haircut. She is wearing a black skirt that comes mid-thigh and a yellow halter with sky high black heels. She takes a look at Jared and winks to which he smiles back playfully.

She elbows the girl next to her making her look this way. My eyes catch hers and I feel my jaw drop causing her to smirk at me. Recovering, I look her up and down. She's got her hair bunched to the right side of her head in a single curly side pony that stops just below her elbow. She's wearing a dark gray off the shoulder shirt with some of the tightest jeans I've ever seen and knee high boots with a thicker heel.

"Jake, isn't that Bella?!" Embry shouts over the music.

"Yeah, it's her birthday!" he yells back.

Oh, so it's her birthday? And she knows Jake? I think I've just found my way in! She finally tears her eyes from me and looks over my crew spotting Jake. She looks excited to see him but there's a slight sadness in her eyes that makes my heart ache. _What has her so upset on her birthday?_ I wonder.

She signals her friends to follow her and I can't take my eyes off of her as they make their way over. She gives Jake a big hug, which makes me jealous, before giving me a small shy smile. Bella introduces her friends and then Jake introduces us.

Embry was checking out Ren, who takes him by the hand leading him into a pretty secluded corner for privacy. Alice takes Jared's hand beckoning him to dance while Angela admits Jacob is the sexiest man she's ever seen. He caresses her face and orders two drinks for them before they make excuses and disappear.

Bella climbs on an available bar stool and I move to stand behind her. I'm not letting any guy near her. I lean down close to her ear asking what she'd like to drink for her birthday. I see her shiver and I know it's not from the cold. She turns to look at me with an inviting smile and nods her head.

I lean even closer, pressing myself into her, so I can hear what she says. "I want a red headed slut," she tells me with her lips brushing my ear. She pulls away with red cheeks trying to look innocent.

I give her my best panty dropping smile and I wave the bartender over to order her drink and one for myself. While we wait, she stands up and turns to face me. I look down at her and give her a sexy grin that she returns before grabbing my hips and biting her lip.

We break the stare when the bartender brings our drinks. I tell him to open a tab and hand Bella her drink. I lean down to her again. "Happy birthday beautiful," I whisper in her ear before moving down slightly and placing a kiss on her neck.

"To a fun night!" she yells as she carefully bounces her glass off of mine.

I simply nod and guzzle down my drink surprised to find her already finished with hers. "You want another?" I ask close to her ear.

She shakes her head. "No, but I do want to feel you pressed up against me. Come dance," she orders.

Who the fuck am I to decline? Bella takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor as the upbeat songs changes to something slow and sensual. She stops and turns to face me putting one hand on my chest while the other moves to her neck.

She starts to sway her hips to the beat of the music staring me dead in the eyes as she sings along. _"My body is your party baby. Nobody's invited but you baby."_

She grabs my hands and spins around quickly pressing herself against me. She places one of my arms across her chest while she moves the other around her waist. She begins to grind into me and I snap out of my trance moving my hands to roam her body.

I ghost the finger tips on my right hand from her bare shoulder across her chest and to the side of her neck while my left hand grips her waist. I hold her body to me with that hand while I move my right down her body and to her thigh. I let my left hand drop to her right thigh making sure my pinky applies a bit of pressure to the seam in the middle of her jeans while my right comes up to lightly grab her throat.

She continues to grind her ass where I need her the most and she throws her head back. I take the moment to run my nose down the column of her throat and kiss my way back up nibbling on her ear. _"You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there. Rock my body."_

She turns abruptly and pulls my face down to hers for a scorching kiss. I can't resist running one hand up to the back of her neck and the other down her back and squeezing her ass pulling her even closer to me. I get lost in the kiss completely forgetting where we were and that we probably have an audience.

We stay like this until the song changes and we need to breathe. Bella pulls away slightly but we're still extremely close. "Do you wanna get another drink and head out on the balcony?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure, thanks," she answers.

"No honey, don't thank me yet. That comes later," I say with a wink.

She smiles and takes my hand leading me to the bar where we find Jake and Angela also refilling their drinks. They seem to be hitting it off fine but then again it could be because they're both tipsy.

"Belllaaa!" Ang slurs slightly as she grabs for Bella who tilts her head back laughing. She chugs the drink that just arrived for her as the song changes again. Bella whispers to Angela who nods enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

They make their way to the dance floor staying directly in our line of sight. Making sure we can see them, they start doing some sexy dance in sync to the beat of the song. They must have made this dance up or something.

_"Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like. The kinda girl you like is right here with me."_

I can't take my eyes off of them to see Jake's reaction to this, it's like I'm in a trance. Just then Bella grabs each side of Angela's face and gives her one of the sexiest kisses I've ever seen. It almost rivals the kiss she gave me. _Almost._

"Holy shit, did you see that?" Jake asks in disbelief.

"Yeah man, I saw it," I say in shock still not taking my eyes off of them.

Alice and Ren come out of nowhere joining them on the dance floor making Angela and Bella break apart. Just behind them I see Jared and Embry having similar reactions to Jake and I. They make their way over to us still watching the girls move.

"Well fellas, it looks like we've hit the lotto tonight," Embry says once they finally reach us.

I have to agree even though I have no plans to have sex with Bella tonight. Just by the way they carry themselves you can tell these aren't the type of girls to hook up with once. These girls are the type to make you want to change. The girls come back over to us as the song ends. Bella puts the straw of my forgotten drink in her mouth taking gulp after gulp finishing it off.

She gives me another steamy kiss. "Let's get out of here!" She shouts over the pounding music.

We make our way to the exit in pairs. Alice gives Emmett a hug and I give him daps again telling him to take care. When we get to the parking lot, I realize Bella is parked right next to me. "So how are we doing this?" Alice asks clearly not wanting to separate from Jared.

Bella looks thoughtful for a minute having an internal battle. "Ren you didn't drink tonight right?" she asks getting a shake of the head in response. "Okay awesome, so you can drive my Jeep, carefully. Embry, Jake and Ang can ride with you. I'll go with Paul. Alice and Jared can ride with us. Let's go somewhere and get food though cause I'm starving!" she demands.

I love how she takes charge. Wrapping my arm around her, I lead her to the passenger side of my truck. Even with those boots on she's so short. "Impressive," she says as I help her climb in. Alice and Jared get into the backseat and proceed to make out while I hop in the driver's seat and start the truck.

Bella changes it to the country station and "We Are Tonight by Billy Currington" is playing. It's actually pretty close to perfect for our night. She turns it up and belts out the lyrics beautifully. We stop at some 24 hour diner to have a late dinner but Bella won't get out of the car until the song ends. I'm fine with that and so are Jared and Alice as they have yet to stop kissing.

We finally get out of the vehicles and go into the diner. The waitress, named Vanessa, looks apprehensive as she notices the 8 of us. Jake pulls her to the side and she nods happily before seating us. She puts us in their largest circular booth. Jake and Ang slide in on the left while Bella and I slide in on the right. Alice and Jared scoot in beside Ang and Embry and Ren slide in beside me.

The waitress takes our drink order quickly and leaves us to chat amongst ourselves. I lean over to Bella and ask her for her number sliding my phone to her. She pulls out hers (which is the same as mine) and tells me to put my number in. I put my number under Paul with a smiley face next to it while she puts Bella with a heart.

We switch phones back just in time as the waitress is coming back with our drinks. She asks us all what we'd like and the guys all choose burgers and fries, Bella and Ren as well. Alice and Ang get chicken tenders and fries.

I decide to shoot Bella a sneaky text. _"Let's get rid of our friends. Stay the night with me?"_

I watch her seemingly nonchalantly look at her phone. She quickly reads the message and slightly nods feeling my eyes on her. _"We'll pretend to go our separate ways and meet back up later." _She responds before putting her phone away.

We eat, laugh, and joke for a while longer after the entire diner sings "Happy Birthday" to a blushing Bella. Soon after we finish eating, we have our waitress bring us 4 separate checks. All of the fellas pay for the ladies' meals but the ladies insist on leaving the tip.

After we're all squared away, we exit the dinner and the pairs linger not wanting the night to end. Bella pulls me close for a kiss and whispers, "I'll see you soon." We share a knowing smile because only we know how soon that's actually going to be.

I hop in the truck watching Bella climb in her Jeep with a sexy wink. I blow her a kiss in a manly way. Once the guys are all in the truck, I begin the drive towards La Push. Before I even pull out of the parking lot the fellas start talking about the ladies.

"Angela is like naughty librarian hot," Jake says. We all laugh but I can definitely picture that, especially the naughty part, after seeing that kiss with Bella. Jake and I may be able to have some fun with those two.

"Yeah Ali is a ball of energy, almost too much, but I know a way we can work it off!" Jared adds with a laugh.

I look in the rear view mirror at Embry who still hasn't said anything. "Well…" I begin trying to coax words out of him.

"Ren is like… well… she looks like sex. I mean, you guys saw her. But she's different," he finally responds.

"So what'd you think of Bella?" Jake inquires.

I almost say the first thing that comes to mind but I don't seeing as Jake and Bella are close. "She's sexy as fuck and I can't wait to get to know her," I answer truthfully.

The guys agree and we fall into silence for the rest of the ride home. I drop Jake and Embry off at Jake's first and then drop Jared off telling him I'd talk to him tomorrow. He barely shuts the door before I'm backing out of his drive way to speed home.

I hardly stop before I throw it in park and turn it off hopping out of the truck. Quickly but quietly I enter the house in case Gram is asleep. Creeping upstairs I find her lights still on. "Pauly is that you?" she asks knowingly.

"Yeah it's me Grams. Uh… a girl is coming over. One I met at the bar," I warn her.

"Boy am I glad you chose the room furthest from mine!" she jokes coming to the doorway. I stand frozen not knowing what to say. "No worries, boys will be boys. Just don't be too loud and be safe. I'm gonna hurry and try to fall asleep. Goodnight my Pauly" she says kissing my cheek.

I tell her goodnight before rushing to my room to clean it a little before Bella arrives. A few minutes later she calls and asks for directions to my house. I talk her all the way to my driveway before hanging up and walking out to the porch.

She pulls in and cuts the engine just as I reach her door. She opens it to climb out running and jumping into my arms. She uses the extra height to lean down and kiss me. We keep kissing like this for minutes, maybe hours, until we break apart gasping for air. I lower her to the ground but keep eye contact. "Hi," we say at the same time with slight smiles.

Looking into Bella's eyes now, I realize I haven't thought about Emily at all tonight. It's the first time in a long while and it feels amazing, very freeing. I think this is the start of something wonderful.


	3. First Time

**AN: This chapter is mainly an inappropriate one!**

**~**Chapter 3: Bella's POV**~**

I begin having second thoughts and feeling nervous during my drive to La Push but as I pull into the driveway and see Paul waiting on the porch, they all go away. I relax even more when he meets me at the Jeep as I'm getting out. I can't help but jump on him and kiss him senseless.

"Hi," I say smiling at him once the kiss ends. He lowers me to the ground never breaking eye contact with me. He brings out so many feelings that I didn't even know were inside of me. Mostly sexual feelings, but definitely much more than Edward ever brought out of me.

"So are you gonna invite me in or are we staying outside all night?" I joke.

He lets out a loud laughing squeezing me tightly to him. "Yes, Ms. Impatient, we'll be going inside," he informs me.

"Good, but first I gotta get my bag," I say opening the back door.

"Moving in already? Rather confident aren't we?" he says with a smile.

"Confident? Don't you mean quick?" I ask seriously confused.

"Nah, confident. What if you aren't good in bed? Then I'll be stuck with you if you're already moving in," he says dramatically.

I move closer to him pressing my hips firmly into his as I reach around and squeeze his ass, "Get me inside and find out," I tell him boldly.

He growls placing both of his hands on my cheeks and pulling my face to his for a rough kiss. We pull apart needing air and he takes my hand leading me into his house He takes me on the fastest tour ever ending with his bedroom.

"So this is where the magic happens," I assume taking in the room while he shuts and locks the door.

"Actually, no. I haven't had sex or anything remotely close to that in here. Not even in this house," he says with a small smile.

I turn to look at him as I set my bag down so I can look directly into his eyes. _He's telling the truth. _It honestly makes me want him _that _much more. "Really?" I ask surprised.

"Really. I haven't had sex here ever. I usually do it outside, at the girl's place or in my car. My old one, not my truck," he explains.

Suddenly I feel very inexperienced but I have a feeling he'll find that to be a good thing. "Oh," I say quietly.

"How bout you? Where do you have sex at?" He asks as he climbs on the bed removing his boots.

I hesitate before I answer but it's not long enough for him to notice. "Uhm, I actually haven't had sex. Ever," I admit in a whisper.

He gets off the bed making his way back to me making me look up at him. "Seriously?" he asks.

I simply nod and look down breaking our eye contact. He reaches out and tips up my chin with his hand. "I never would've guessed. Listen we don't have to do that tonight," he says.

"You don't want me?" I ask trying to joke but only managing to sound hurt.

"Of course I want you but your first time, that's something special. Not to mention you hardly know me and I want to earn that privilege," he tells me.

His honesty honestly makes me want to jump his bones right there. I know it'd be too soon but I also know without a doubt this is the man I'm going to lose my virginity to. "You're right. You've also just gained so many points," I tell him right as I pull him down for a kiss.

The kiss heats up quickly and Paul runs his hands down my body stopping behind my thighs pulling me up to his level. I moan into his mouth and he begins walking backwards towards the bed. I wiggle letting him know I want him to lay down with me still on top.

He breaks the kiss and grabs my face to look me right in the eye. "No sex," he says firmly.

I nod my head agreeing. "No sex but this is good. It's my birthday after all," I tell him before leaning back down to him for a kiss.

He flips us over pressing his body fully into mine. I can't help the moan that escapes when he begins kissing down my neck. I run my left hand down his back while my right entangles into his hair pulling it roughly. I squirm looking for friction between my legs when he bites my neck with the right amount of pressure.

"Please Paul," I moan into his ear.

"What do you need baby? Tell me what you want," he says huskily.

I feel heat rush between my legs. "Touch me. Play with my pussy," I beg gaining a smile.

He pulls back to take off his shirt and I sit up quickly removing mine throwing it who knows where. I lay back down and begin to unbutton my jeans but Paul stops me.

"Ah ah ah, patience Bella," he wiggles his finger before running it along my jaw. I almost whine until he bends down and sets my body on fire with a kiss. He runs a hand down my sides then squeeze my right breast. He kisses and licks from my neck until getting to the top of my strapless bra. He quickly pulls it down and lets both of my breasts tumble out. He smiles at me before attacking them with his hands and mouth.

"Mmm, Paul, more," I moan.

He trails a hand down my body to begin rubbing my pussy through my jeans. I throw my head back moaning while one hand tugs on his hair. He lifts his head and gently bites my wrist before moving off me. Pulling my legs up, he unzips and removes my left boot then my right before throwing them to the floor.

Paul leans down kissing me as he unbuttons my jeans, he pulls away slightly and starts peeling my jeans from my legs. I start to writher in anticipation. "Be still Bella," he instructs.

He looks down at my lacey boy shorts and then rolls me onto my stomach. He runs my hands up my thighs and squeezes my ass. I cry out when he playfully slaps my ass but he replaces the sting with his lips. He then kisses and sucks his way up my back, unsnapping and removing my bra, before biting the place where my neck meets my shoulder. I moan into his pillow when he grinds his hips into my ass.

"Turn over baby," he whispers into my ear before lifting off of me slightly.

I do as I'm told and look up at him through my lashes. "You're beautiful," he says quietly.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"You can not cum until I say, got it?" he says seriously turning me on. I nod and bite my lip.

He runs his hands down my body stopping at my hips, where he places kisses, before pulling my panties down. He brings them to his face inhaling deep before groaning and tossing them aside. "You smell so good," he sighs.

"Touch me please," I beg. I'm having a hard time waiting.

He runs my finger through my wet folds almost lazily, watching for my reaction. "Like this?" he asks as he rubs my clit. "You're so wet Bella, fuck," he says through clenched teeth.

He slowly pushed his pointer finger into me making me moan and wiggle for more. He smiles down at me pulling out his finger, chuckling when I whine at the loss of contact. I watch him suck the juices off and he adds his middle finger before pushing them both into my pussy.

"Mmm Paul," I whisper. He pushes in and pulls out slightly picking up speed before attaching his lips to my clit making me cry out.

I squeeze both of my breasts and grind into his face and fingers looking for more. He throws his arm over my hips to try and still my movements quickening his pace with his fingers and sucking harder. My moans become louder as I feel closer and closer to exploding keeping Paul's words in my mind.

I move a hand down to pull his hair. "Oh God," I pant out feeling my body tensing. He shakes his head as if to say "not yet." I scream his name as he goes faster still. "Ah fuck! Please baby… _please!" _I beg to no avail.

I can't hold it much longer. He lifts his head looking me in the eye never stopping or slowing down. "Look at me Bella, Watch me and keep them open. Cum for me baby," he demands. I try hard to keep eye contact but my orgasm is too strong. I begin to scream as I come undone and cover my face with the pillow as I ride out my high.

Once my breathing evens out, I remove the pillow to find Paul smirking at me. "Wow, just wow," I pant.

"I'm mad you hid your face from me. So we're gonna try this again," he tells me. He climbs back up my body sliding his right hand under my head gripping hair for a fierce kiss. He uses his left hand to rub my clit making me moan into his mouth.

"Open your eyes Bella," he demands. I look into his smoldering eyes and whimper. He slides his two fingers back into my heat and instantly sets a fast pace. I drop my head back unto his pillow but he grips my hair again pressing his forehead into mine.

"Don't hold back. I want you to scream, tell me what you want," he growls.

"I wa.. I want m-m-more. Faster," I whisper. He begins curling his fingers hitting the spot that makes me see stars. "Fucking yes Paul!" I scream.

I press down into his finger still not getting enough before I use my right hand and furiously begin rubbing my clit. Paul notices and moves his fingers to match the pace. "You're so fucking sexy," He says before biting into my neck then sucking hard.

That's exactly what I need to push me over the edge. My legs shake uncontrollably and I bite his shoulder to muffle my scream. I close my eyes tight and let the powerful orgasm take over me until the spasms stop. After a while he goes to pull his fingers out.

"Don't, not yet," I say into his neck. He nods his response, saying nothing.

I give him the okay to remove his fingers before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. I kiss him deeply before biting his chin and moving down to suck on his neck. I suck and nibble on his earlobe as he moans and squeezes me closer to him. Taking this as encouragement I kiss and bite his collarbone moving down his chest sucking on each nipple for only a moment. I kiss and lick down his oh, so sexy abs, before coming to a halt at his jeans.

He begins to protest until I rub my palm over the bulge in his pants. I quickly unbutton his jeans telling him to lift up so I can remove them. I notice he's not wearing anything underneath and moan in excitement. "You're prepared, huh?" I say before kissing above the neatly trimmed hair there.

Paul's hips jerk slightly so I grab his take and run my hand up and down the length. It's actually bigger than anything I ever imagined and I'm intimidated. "Paul, you're so big. I don't how you'll ever fit," I say low and sexy.

"You don't…" I cut him off by taking the tip into my mouth and sucking gently. I look into his eyes as I lick up and down his length getting him prepared.

"Mmm," he moans slightly lifting his hips. I slide my hand palm up under his body before pushing my head as far down as possible on his dick. "Fuuuuck," he hisses.

I bob my head up and down slowly a few times running my teeth along the shaft on the way up and using my tongue on the way down. His hips rise and fall with my ministrations as he moans at the sensations. I begin to twist my head, quicken the pace, while using my teeth and tongue to add more feeling.

Paul begins scratching my scalp before doing the same to my shoulders and back. His breathing picks up and he starts groaning louder and louder. "Bella, I'm cl-close," he warns.

I'm having too much fun pleasing his so I decide to take it up a notch. I use my free hand to squeeze and tug on his balls while I suck harder on his dick. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" he practically shouts.

I feel his dick pulsing so I quickly deep throat his dick to eliminate me tasting his cum, I heard it's gross. He moans loudly as he cums in hot, thick spurts down my throat and I swallow eat bit quickly. Once he stills he growls and pulls me up for a kiss. "God Bella, that was amazing! I thought you said you're a virgin," he jokes.

"Well, technically I said I hadn't had sex before. I never said I haven't given head," I explain. He holds me close while catching his breath. "Don't go to sleep," I say quietly.

"I'm not. Let's play a game," he suggests. I nod snuggling closer to him as he tightens his grip on me.

"Okay, you go first," I tell him not caring what game we're going to play. We just begin talking about everything. I tell him about my parents, school, Edward, my childhood, friends, wants and goals. He tells me about his Grams, his parents, his job, his ex, named Emily, his goals, and his dreams.

The conversation flows easily between us and we talk for hours. We talk about the events at the bar (which almost starts a round two) and what our friends thought of each other. I notice a different type of light in the room realizing that it's coming from outside. I look at the clock over Paul's shoulder. "Wow, it's 6:30," I state.

He turns to look at the clock as well. "Whoa, I haven't been up this late in a while," he admits.

"Me neither. I'm not even tired," I tell him as a yawn escapes.

"You can sleep miss," he says kissing my forehead.

"I don't want this night to end," I whisper honestly.

"Don't worry babe. I'll be here when you wake up and we'll spend the day together. How's that sound?" he asks.

"Sounds great," I tell him.

He gets up to turn off his bedroom light and then comes to the bed pulling the covers back ushering me under them before sliding in as well. He slides behind me and spoons me placing a couple kisses to my shoulder before whisper goodnight in my ear.

I barely get the words out before falling asleep wrapped in his warm arms. I dream about Paul, what we did and what we will do, the entire time I sleep. It feels like only a few minutes when I wake up feeling too warm.

Paul's wrapped around me still asleep so I try to be very still as I glance to check the time. I see that it's almost noon and know I definitely won't be able to go back to sleep so I watch Paul for a few moments. Once the boredom sets in, I begin kissing all over his face. He opens his eyes looking slightly confused but 100% adorable before he smiles brilliantly.

"Good morning handsome," I say placing a kiss on his nose. He pulls me close for a few moments of bliss that turns into another long talk. After another hour, we decide to get out of bed. "Let's take a shower then start our day," Paul says excitedly.

"Uhm, like together?" I ask dumbly.

"Sure why not? My Grams isn't here and she wouldn't care if she was," he tells me seriously.

"Fine with me," I say before checking my phone. I had a 6 text messages, 2 missed calls and 2 voicemails. The missed calls were from Edward so I assume the voicemails are from his as well. I'll check those later.

_Hope you had a great and safe night baby! _–Renee 2:47 am

_Your mom texted me, wants me to have you call her. I told her you were sleeping still. _–Alice 9:32 am

_Where the fuck are you though? _–Alice 10:15 am

_Call home when you get up Bells _–Charlie 11:48 am

_Bella please answer the phone. _–Edward 12:01 pm

_I'm sorry, I just wanna talk _–Edward 12:15 pm

I quickly text my parents and Alice back, fuck Edward, and then follow Paul to the bathroom. He turns the water on letting it warm up and he grabs towels and wash cloths. I look him up and down and chuckle.

"What's funny?" he asks.

"I was just thinking about how long we've been naked," I tell him before giving him a quick kiss.

I step into the shower and turn my back to him. I bend over slightly and slowly move my hips from side to side teasing him. "You coming?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Oh I will be," he says coming towards me slowly.

I laugh and step directly under the shower spray closing my eyes. I feel his fingers trailing up my arms to my shoulders as he places kisses on my neck. I lean back into him and he runs his hands down the front of my body stopping at my hips.

I turn in his arms and he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I place a kiss to his neck and his body jerks causing his dick to rub through my pussy lips. I gasp at the contact and move slightly so that it happens again. Paul holds me up with one hand and takes his dick in the other rubbing it against my clit.

I moan loudly as the sensation and move my hips instinctively. As I do so, the tip of his head slips into me. I gasp at the surprise at the same time Paul moans. "We have to stop," he says trying to create space between us.

I lock my ankles around him effectively sliding him in a little further wincing slightly as he stretches me. He's visibly shaking trying to keep control. "I don't want to stop. I trust you. I want you. Do you want me?" I ask looking him in the eyes. He nods at me slightly.

"Let's not do this in the shower though," he says giving in. I unhook my ankles and he pulls out of me with a kiss.

Paul reaches down and turns off the water while I climb out and grab the towels. I begin to dry off but he just wraps my hair in his towel. "Don't dry between your legs, we can use the wetness," he instructs as he leads me back to his bedroom.

Paul bends down and kisses me biting and sucking on my neck make me moan. He runs his hand down my body and begins rubbing my pussy. Suddenly he picks me up and tosses me on his bed before climbing on and placing his face right between my legs getting to work. After a few minutes I'm begging for more, for all of him.

He climbs up my body placing kisses as he goes before looking right in my eyes. "Bella, are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes." I say sure as ever spreading my legs for him.

Paul takes a deep breath and grabs his dick lining it up at my entrance. "If I hurt you, you tell me, and I will stop. I promise," he says finally.

He slowly pushes into me and pulls back out even slower. He does this a few times going a little deeper each time letting me adjust. I sigh and moan into his neck both hands digging into his back. "Are you okay?" he asks. I only nod, not trusting my voice. "Okay this part is gonna be painful when I break through. Are you ready?" Again I nod and try to relax.

With one quick thrust he pushes all the way into me and I gasp in pain. "Ahh," I hiss. He goes still and places kisses on my face before coming to my mouth. Once I adjust and feel comfortable I move my hips letting him know that it is okay to continue. He slowly eases out and back in.

The agonizingly slow pace he set is driving me crazy. "More please," I beg. He picks up his pace only slightly but he does suck and bite on my neck making me gush between my legs. I suddenly feel aggressive and growl at him pushing him to his back. He looks at me shocked until I climb on top of him.

I quickly position him at my entrance and slowly sink down on his dick adjusting to the new position. After a few moments, I begin to raise and lower myself on his dick getting sexy groans from him. I speed up my motions bringing myself closer and closer to climax. Paul's meeting me thrust for thrust hitting all of the right places making me moan loudly.

He sits up grabbing my hair, pulling my head to the side so he can get a better angle to bite my neck. "Cum for me Bella," he whispers in my ear.

I bounce on his dick a few more time before I let go milking him of his own cum at the same time. We take a moment to recover and Paul starts panicking. "Bella, I just came inside of you," he says in shock looking down to where we're still joined.

"Yes I know," I say calmly. I remember that I never told him that I'm on birth control. I quickly fill him in and watch him relax. "Can we… do something about this? I feel like it's leaking back out…" I trail off.

Paul laughs for a moment but agrees. He carries me (while still inside of me) to the bathroom for take 2 at a shower. We wash each other thoroughly before quickly drying off and getting dressed. While I'm brushing my hair in his mirror I notice I have 2 decent sized hickies, one on each side of my neck. "Paul!" I shout.

He turns and looks me with bashfully. "I was wondering if you were gonna see those," he says.

I look at him with a blank look. I really don't mind the fact that he left them there, it makes me feel wanted, I just don't want the world to see them. "I don't have anything to cover these up," I state.

"Good, you're mine. Let the world know," he kind of jokes.

I laugh until I realize he said that I'm his. I literally just broke up with Edward yesterday and I was with him for 1 year and a half. While Paul brings out things in me I didn't know existed I don't want him to be just a rebound. I let it slide for now because being Paul's doesn't sound like a bad thing at all.

"Well, I don't want my parents to see it," I say reasoning.

"We're going to Port Angeles anyway, we'll just buy you turtle necks and a new scarf. You'd look beautiful in a scarf," he says as he wraps his arms around me.

Looking at the clock I see it's almost 3:30. "We'll let's hurry up and leave before I change my mind," I joke grabbing my phone and keys before walking out of his bedroom door. Paul grabs his phone and follows me down the stairs and out to our vehicles.


	4. Little Boxer

**~**Chapter 4: Paul**~**

As we're debating on whose vehicle to take Jared calls to make some plans for the evening.

"_Hey man! Let's have a bonfire tonight and invite the girls!" _he demands immediately.

I let out a laugh. "Hold on, let me ask Bella." I say, ignoring him as he questions me. "Bell, do you wanna have a bonfire tonight? Think the girls would be down?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah, I know they'll be down for round 2!" she exclaims pulling out her phone. She types a quick message.

"Yeah, she's down. She's asking her friends now." I tell Jared.

"_So, when did she come over?" _Jared asks.

"When did you wanna meet up?" I ask ignoring his question.

"_Fine, we'll talk later and let's meet at 6 so we can cook out beforehand," _he decides.

"Okay, sounds good," I say hanging up.

I look over to Bella and tell her to let her friends know we'll be meeting at 6. "Do they drive or will they need a ride?"

She tells me that Angela drives but her cars in the shop, Alice doesn't have a car and Ren's hasn't been shipped from their old house yet. She quickly decides to take her Jeep so we can grab her friends when we come back from Port Angeles.

Before we leave she calls her parents to let them know that she's safe, her plans, and that she won't be home until later tomorrow. I wonder if she'll be staying with me again or if she'll opt to stay with one of her friends.

We head out to Port Angeles and stop at a clothing store to buy Bella a scarf or two. It turns out to be 7, a couple of sweater type shirts and 2 pairs of sinfully tight jeans. Of course she has me holding all of her things when she finds a pair of boots that she falls in love with. Once she tries them on, she decides she's going to get them.

I persuade her to the cash register with the promise of food. I set her jeans on the counter but keep a hold on both of the sweaters she picked out and all of her scarfs. She tries to argue with me about buying her things but I discreetly remind her I'm the reason why she needs them anyway. She pouts adorably which I end with a kiss.

"I wish my boyfriend offered to pay for my stuff," the cashier mutters. I could tell she hadn't meant for us to hear but Bella busted out laughing before apologizing profusely. She quickly pays for her purchases and then I step up to pay for the rest so that we can hurry up and exit the store.

We find a Chinese food place for a late lunch and order an entrée to share. After lunch, I take her to the tattoo shop my dad owns (well owned) that's currently being run by his best friend until I turn 25. I show her off to Chuck who's immediately taken with her.

"Your dad would be proud," he says to me while Bella is distracted by all of the pictures.

"Paul. I want a tattoo," She says.

"Oh yeah? What would you like and where?" Chuck asks her.

"I'm not sure yet, I just know that I want one. And legally I can get one since I turned 18 yesterday," she announces proudly.

"Well happy belated birthday. Tell you what, you think about it. I have an opening next Saturday and I'll give you a coupon $40 off for your birthday and since it's your first tattoo," he offers.

She lets out a squeal and gives him a huge hug thanking him over and over. I thank him as well before Bella leads me to her favorite book store. We spend a decent amount of time here showing each other our favorites before we walk back to the Jeep so we can head to Forks.

Bella lets me choose the music for the way back so I opt for some R&amp;B. The song playing is "Sex You" by Bando Jonez so I start singing to her making her squirm in her seat. "I wanna know, can I sex you baby?" I sing along taking her hand.

She looks over at me with a sexy smirk but says nothing so I lean over and bite her neck while squeezing her thigh with my free hand. She moans and quickly pulls over before kissing me hard. "Damnit Paul, I fucking _want _you,: she says looking deep into my eyes.

"Not more than I want you," I tell her honestly. Her only response is to kiss me again which leads into an intense make out session. After a few minutes, we break apart so we won't be late to meet Jared.

Bella says we'll pick up Angela first because she's the calmest and won't ask many questions, if any, in front of me. We pull up in the drive way and Bella beeps to let her know we're here. "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith is playing quietly and Bella's singing along with it. She's got such a beautiful voice. I lean over and her on her jawline just under her ear. She leans her head onto mine. "Won't you stay with me? Cause you're all I need," she sings.

I nod my head into her neck and place a quick kiss there before moving back to my own seat. Angela was close to the Jeep and smiling softly probably having caught the moment Bella and I were having. She's wearing some jeans and a nice sweater with boots as well as a coat in case the temperature drops. She hops in the back and greets us happily. We greet her in response and drive towards Ren's house.

The next song that comes on is "Not A Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake and I find myself singing along. I feel eyes on me so I turn to grab Bella's hand and sing directly to her causing her to blush. I kiss the back of her hand when the song ends and laugh when Angela starts clapping. "That was cute!" she says.

I honestly forgot she was back there. "Thanks," I reply with a smile. Bella squeezes my hand and shoot me a grin before turning up a long driveway pulling up to this nice ass house.

"I want to beep but I doubt she'll hear me in there," Bella jokes but beeps anyway.

After a few moments, Ren comes out dressed in leggings, boots and a long sweater. She quickly hops in the car and taps Bella on the shoulder. "Oooh girl, you've got some explaining to do," she laughs.

Bella looks over at me for help. "Oh no, leave me out of this," I joke laughing.

"I thought you were going home after you dropped us off," Ren says.

"Yeah, me too," Angela chimes in.

"I stayed at Paul's," Bella admits.

The girls' chuckle in response with a promise to grill her later but Angela agrees that Alice will be a force to be reckoned with. I was sure that she was right when we pull up to Alice's house to find her already waiting on her stairs literally bouncing with excitement. She bounds over to the car right to Bella's window and taps on it.

"I'm not getting in until you tell me if you had sex last night Miss-I-Didn't-Go-Home-Last-Night," she demands.

I can tell she's serious by the look on her face paired with the tone of her voice and it kind of pisses me off. It's one thing if Bella wants to tell her about what happened with us but her demanding it is downright disrespectful.

"Oh my God, Alice!" Bella hisses. Her cheeks are red and I can't tell if it's from embarrassment or anger. Alice just stands there looking at her expectantly. "That's none of your business," Bella snaps.

I'm still staring between Bella and Alice with my mouth slightly open. "Don't look at me like that. I saw how you two were at the club and the diner. You weren't fooling anyone. Bella, you're lucky I stuck up for you to your parents," Alice says trying joke but everyone could hear the seriousness.

"Don't talk to him like that, get it or don't, but we've got places to be," Bella says seriously to everyone's surprise.

She finally gets into the Jeep without another word and we pull away from her house. I call Jared as we get a little closer to La Push. _"Hello?" _he answers.

"Hey we're close. Where are we meeting?" I ask.

"_Just come to my place and we'll go from there. Jake and Embry are already here," _he tells me.

I agree and hang up so I can direct Bella to Jared's house. I notice her tapping on the gear stick so I grab her hand and gently bite her knuckle. She gasps looking over to me and I give her a wink. Angela and Ren giggle while Alice sits back there sulking.

We pull up to Jared's just as the guys are walking out of the door. Ang and Ren hops out quickly and run over to their boys to give them hugs. Alice looks between Bella and I before slipping out herself.

I reach down towards the handle but stop when I feel Bella's hand on my thigh. "Where are you going so fast?" she asks with a sexy smirk.

"Well… I was getting out to come to your door, pull you out, hide you behind the jeep and kiss you senseless but, I'll do it here where everyone can see so they know you're mine," I all but growl the last part.

"Mmm, can we do both?" she asks with mock innocence. It's at this moment I realize I'll never tell her no.

"Come here," I tell her as I grab her shirt in the middle of her chest and pull her to me. She lets out a sext little moan that tells me she approves before placing her lips firmly on mine. She brings her hand to my hair pulling the strands yet hold my mouth to hers.

After a few moments that feel like hours, we break apart. "I guess we should get out there," I tell her giving her one last peck.

She nods before giving me a smile and climbing out. I get out quickly so I can walk around and meet her. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the others. "I thought you guys were never gonna get out," Jake says coming to hug Bella.

"Sorry, I had more pressing matters. This guy has got a mouth on him that could stop time," she replies shocking the hell out of everyone.

"Isabella!" Angela gasps. I'm simply staring at Bella with a big grin on my face. _Damn, my girl is perfect for me! _I think to myself.

Alice says something under her breath but apparently Bella hears her. "Excuse me?" Bella asks rounding on Alice.

"I said apparently I asked the wrong question," Alice answers.

I walk over to Bella and wrap my arms around her before kissing the top of her head. "We've gotta go to a store and get some food and stuff for the fire," Jared says trying to diffuse the situation.

Jake says they can use his truck for the wood while Bella says we can put the food in her car. I remind her of her purchases and let her know we can drop them off to my house before going to the store. Embry and Ren opt to ride with us while Alice and Jared go with Jake and Ang.

We all get into the respective vehicles and pull out with promises to meet at the local grocery store. "I can't believe how Alice was acting," Ren says finally.

"I know right? She's really been getting on my nerves with the way she talks to me," Bella replies.

"I was about to say something to her for disrespecting you. I'm not okay with that," I tell Bella.

"Can someone fill me in?" Embry asks looking confused.

I quickly give him the cliff notes version of the Alice issue and he's shocked. We pull up to my house and I get out telling Bella I'd take everything in for her. My Grams is in the living room watching TV. "Hey Pauly, how was your night?" she asks knowingly.

I laugh before answering. "It was good Grams. Bella's amazing. We're about to go to Jared's and then have a fire," I tell her.

She nods her head and tells me to be safe. I run upstairs and place Bella's bags on the floor before turning and heading back downstairs. I shout out goodbye to my Grams as I'm walking out of the door to the Jeep. Once I'm in, Bella drives away headed to the store.

Jake and Jared have already paid for wood and are about to load it in the truck. Embry and I decide to help them while the girls go shop for the food. Jared starts grilling me as soon as the girls are out of earshot.

"So, did she stay the night or come over earlier today?" he asks. Jake and Embry look at me wondering the same thing.

"She stayed the night last night," I admit grabbing some wood and tossing it in the truck.

"And…?" Jared presses.

"And what? We just talked for a while and slept," I say not wanting to spread our business.

"So nothing happened?" Jake asks protectively.

"Nothing that concerns any of you," I reply getting a bit annoyed.

Jake's way too young to be attempting the "over protective brother" role, he needs to tone it down a bit. We quickly finish loading the truck and go in to find the girls. We hear some profanities being shouted and I pray it's not our girls. But, it is.

"Alice, like I said it's none of your fucking business!" Bella shouts.

"The hell it isn't, I'm your best friend! You tell me every goddamned thing and now you're trying to hide shit from me?" Alice counters.

"I tell you what the fuck I chose to tell you, don't get it fucked up, Alice!" Bella hisses.

"Guys, calm down we're in public!" Angela tries to reason.

"Exactly so why the fuck does this bitch think I need to tell my damn business," Bella lowers her voice to talk to Angela.

"Because, bitch, we had a moment alone and I want some fucking details," Alice says stepping closer.

I've finally had enough. "She doesn't _have _to tell you anything. What she wants to do she'll do. What Bella and I do or do not do is _our _business not anyone else's," I say looking between Alice and my crew. I walk over to Bella and grab her cheeks tilting her head up to look in her eyes. "Calm down baby, let's go pay for our portion of the food and then wait in the Jeep, okay?" she nods at me before pushing the cart towards the registers.

"This isn't over Bella," Alice snaps.

"Fucking stop Alice," Angela says quiet but firmly.

Bella is as red as a tomato talking under her breath as she unloads the cart. I quickly help her before placing my hands on her hips turning her to make her look at me. "Don't let her get you upset, ma. Just have fun, for and with me, okay?" I plead.

She brings her hand up to my face and smiles gently. "I will. She just pissed me off. How dare she? She doesn't know-" I cut her off with a kiss. "Okay, okay. I'm calm," she says with a laugh.

With her being calm, I sneak and swipe my card to pay for everything and finally look at the cashier. "Paul, is that you?" Damnit I don't need this right now.

"Yup, how are you Leah?" I ask feigning cheerfulness as I put the bags into the cart as quickly as possible.

"Fucking great, haven't heard from you in a while…" she trails off crossing her arms.

"You knew exactly what it was, Leah. Hell it was your idea," I sigh putting away the last of the bags.

"And who is this, the next one?" She snaps at Bella.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you are or what your situation is or was with Paul but don't drag me into your bullshit because I'm not the one," Bella says leaning over the counter menacingly.

"You're just a little white bitch, you know nothing about this here and you could never be better than me," Leah leans closer making a fatal mistake.

Bella gives Leah an impressive right jab and left upper cut, blood coming out of Leah's mouth and nose. "Ask about me bitch, don't you ever disrespect me!" Bella says bouncing on her feet. I grab her trapping her between the cart and myself rushing her out of the store away from Leah's shrieks.

Bella unlocks the car and opens up the tailgate visibly shaking. "I don't know why bitches are trying to test me today but I've fucking had it," she rages throwing the food bags into the car carelessly. I straighten them out and then move from the tailgate. "I'm sorry Paul I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just at my limit," she says quietly.

I grab her hair and kiss her passionately. "Don't apologize for defending yourself. You're fucking sexy when you're mad and those hits, fuck Bella. I want you so bad right now. You have no idea," I say huskily, roughly kissing her again.

Embry and Ren rush out quickly loading their stuff into the Jeep not daring to say anything to Bella before sliding into the car. Angela comes over and asks Bella if she's okay before expressing how proud of her she is for standing up for herself and getting into Jake's truck. Alice gets right in the truck but Jared comes over and jokes with Bella briefly before telling us to go back to his house.

"Will you drive please?" Bella asks quietly.

"Of course, babe," I answer with a quick kiss and slap her on the ass when she starts to walk away from me.

We get in the car, Embry and Ren switching places because I have to move the seat all the way back, and head to Jared's. "Bella, I didn't know that you were a straight up boxer!" Ren says breaking the silence.

Bella laughs hard and explains how her dad taught her to defend herself early on and still practices. "I'm a great shot as well, bitches better stop fucking with me," she looks back at Ren with a smirk. Bella just gets sexier and sexier the more time I spend with her.

We fill them in on what happened with Leah which sparks Bella's interest. I promise to tell her everything once we get some alone time and she nods in response. We pull up to Jared's right behind Jake and start unloading everything. "I figure we'll cook here and then head down to the beach for the bonfire," Jared says.

"How about we eat here too so we don't have to transport all of the food," I suggest.

"That's fine, I'll go light the grill!" Jared says. He grabs some of the meat and walks around the side of the house with Alice hot on his heels. Bella watches angrily as she goes but Angela comes over to bump hips with her.

"Damn girl, everyone wants to piss you off today huh?" she jokes.

Bella nods laughing. "Apparently so."

We grab the rest of the groceries and I lead the girls into the house so they can make the side dishes. Bella wants to make macaroni salad and Ren makes brownies while Angela makes some chicken salad on crackers.

Giving Bella a final kiss I walk out the back door to join the guys. "Need any help guys?" I ask as I reach them.

Embry's manning the grill so he shakes his head listening to something Jake's saying while Jared and Alice are sitting on a log talking quietly. Jared sees me finally and comes over. "Damn Paul your girl is a boxer," he says punching me in the arm.

"Yeah Jake why didn't you tell me she could hold her own?" I ask.

He simply shrugs and laughs. "It didn't come up in conversation. She's a little firecracker. Don't take her size for weakness cause she really doesn't play," he says seriously.

Alice makes a little noise making us all turn to look at her. "She's not all that tough. So she hit someone big deal," she says unimpressed.

"Something tells me you wouldn't be saying that if you were the one she hit," Jake responds narrowing his eyes at her.

Jared walks over and whispers in her ear before leading her away. He asks us to hold down the fort for a while. Embry wolf whistles at him because he seems to think they're going to mess around in the woods. I have to agree though.

After joking around for a while, they send me into the house for something to put the meat on. As I approach the door I hear Bella talking about me. "…yeah, he's amazing. He makes me feel things that Edward never has. I'm just worried, like what if it's too soon or something? I don't want him to feel like a rebound. And what about that girl at the store?" she says sounding worried.

I mentally kick myself for that issue. Doesn't she remember the talk we had earlier? "Oh Bella, remember everyone has a past and you guys just met yesterday that's nowhere near enough time to go over _everything. _He seems really interested in you and definitely much better than Edward. He's not a rebound he's so much better, just give him a chance," Angela reasons. Damn, I like this girl.

"Maybe you're right," Bella says with a sigh.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right duh!" Angela says with a laugh.

I take this moment to walk into the house right into the kitchen. "Hello ladies," I say giving Bella a sexy smirk. Her face flushes red and she turns away from me trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey Paul," Ang and Ren say together before leaving the kitchen to give us some privacy.

I walk over to Bella and wrap my arms around her shoulders. "My little boxer," I say kissing the top of her head. She chuckles and throws her elbow into my ribs gently. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

She turns in my arms and nods so I take her by the hand leading her to Jared's kitchen table. I sit facing her and take her hands in mine. "Leah… she was a girl I had a random hookup with right after Emily left me. I was drunk, that's not excuse, but I didn't care I just wanted to forget for a while. I hardly remember it but she claims it was the best she's ever had and has become a stage 5 clinger.

I didn't mention her before because I didn't think anything of it and that makes me sound terrible but she was honestly the only random hookup I've had. Please don't think you're a random hookup because even though we haven't known each other long, I know you're so much more than that.

And please don't think that you're a rebound for me and I refuse to be one for you. I feel a connection to you unlike anything else I've ever felt. Please believe me," I say grabbing her chin with my free hand.

Bella looks up at me with her big brown eyes and they are full of hope. "Really?" she asks quietly.

I nod leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. "Yes babe. The meat is probably burning because I was coming in here to get something to put it on. I'll be right back!" I say hopping up to grab a plate before exiting the house.

I run the plate out to Embry and apologize for taking so long. He loads it up and I go back inside to Bella who is still sitting at the table. "Bella, you okay?" I ask her putting the plate in the microwave.

"I'm fine, thank you for clarifying that up. All of it. You amaze me Paul Lahote," she says getting up and walking towards me. I turn around and she reaches out and fists my shirt. "Kiss me," she demands pulling me towards her. I give in to her demands.

**AN: This was definitely not where I was going with this chapter but this is where it went so it's a surprise for us all! Let me know what you're thinking. Anything you'd like to see happen, different points of view, couple pairings, etc. Also, there's a huge turn of events in the next chapter! (Which will be posted in the next two days!)**


	5. Secrets

**~**Chapter 5**~**

**Paul's POV**

After we eat, we load up Bella's vehicle full of blankets and pillows to relax on during the bonfire. I drive her Jeep down to the beach with Embry and Ren in the car again. Once we arrive at the beach, Embry and I help Jake and Jared with the wood while the girls carry the blankets. Alice and Bella stay away from each other.

The Ren and Angela banter back and forth making Bella laugh while Alice stands there like the odd ball out. Oh well, she put herself in that position. Between us four guys we have all of the wood and are heading to our usual bonfire spot on the beach with our ladies following behind.

Bella drops her blankets and starts spreading them out, not too close but not too far from Ang who's on her left and Ren who's on the right. Alice lays her blankets down a good distance away from Ang before plopping down and messing with her phone.

I help Jared and Embry set up the wood while Jake runs back to his truck for a lighter taking Ang with him. Bella and Ren quietly make their way over to us, Ren jumping on Embry making him drop the wood he's holding, while Bella firmly grabs my ass. "Oops," she says with a giggle before turning to grab Ren's hand.

They both take off running so Embry and I start chasing them, splitting up so we can trap them. Ren takes off right and loops around Embry while Bella goes left making me turn abruptly. She's so beautiful running, laughing like a maniac, with her hair trailing behind her. She turns to look at me and almost takes out Alice who's on her way to Jared by the fire.

I pick up speed as Bella gets closer to the blankets and gently tackle her to the ground on our blanket pile. She laughs hard underneath me pulling hair out of her face and mouth. "Paul!" she shouts.

I help her remove her hair from her face and place a hard kiss on her mouth. " I love it when you scream my name," I whisper in her ear before nibbling it. She squirms under me with a quiet whimper. "Shh baby. Now tell me, loudly, that you're cold and you want me to cuddle you. I need to feel your pretty little pussy," I whisper pulling back a little to look in her eyes.

She stares back and nods before saying, "I'm cold, hold me?"

I roll over to grab a thicker blanket taking an inconspicuous glance around noting that everyone is no less than 30 feet away. I roll back towards Bella lying on my left side stretching that arm under her neck so she can use it as a pillow. I lift my right leg up making a text with the blanket over us so no one can see any movement as I start to kiss Bella. I place my right hand on her throat squeezing gently, feeling her breathing and heart rate pick up.

I trail my hand down her body and unbutton her jeans slipping my hand inside them. I rub her pussy through her panties reminding her to be quiet when she starts to moan. "Shh," I tell her sliding my hand into her panties to start working her over. I slide two fingers into her soaking cunt using my thumb to rub her clit as she bites my neck to keep quiet. I pick up the pace so I can make her cum before someone realizes what's going on over here.

After a few more moments she cums all over my fingers and I pull them out to suck on them. She pulls my head down to kiss me fiercely. "Later I'm gonna repay you for this baby," she promises biting my jaw.

"I'll be waiting," I tell her.

We lay there for a few more minutes waiting for my dick to soften, getting up once it feels safe. We slowly make our way over to the bonfire pit where the flames are just starting to rise. Jake and Angela still aren't back so Jared must've found some other way to start the fire.

Alice sits between Ren and Jared (texting of course) and I sit next to Embry who's on the other side of Ren. Bella snuggles close on my right side lifting her head when Jake and Angela join us again. "Where the heck did you disappear to?" Jared asks jokingly.

"We went to get stuff for s'mores," Angela answers holding up a bag of goodies.

"Yes, I fucking love you!" Bella says hopping up to grab the bag.

We all take turns making s'mores laughing when Jared drops his in the fire twice before getting it the right shade. Bella only likes hers a little hard but still pure white and Alice takes a jab at Bella about her innocence which everyone ignores.

**?'s POV**

After the jab Alice makes at Bella everyone starts to ignore her which pisses her off immensely. Alice feels like a loner until Ren asks her to take a walk with her. "What's going on?" Ren asks.

Alice gives her best fake smile to the girl she's been pretending to like. "Bella won't admit that she fucked Paul on the first day and is no longer miss goody two shoes," Alice snaps.

Ren stops walking and looks at Alice like she has two heads. "What's your problem? Why is that any of your business?" she asks.

"Because she acts like this perfect princess when she's anything but. She suffers from only child syndrome and though I love her to death it's really pissing me off," Alice admits.

"I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk about my friend like that," Ren says before returning to the fire.

Alice runs after her and grabs her arm. "You will say nothing about this conversation because I can make your life a living hell Renesmee. Daddy's money won't get you out of this one," Alice threatens.

Ren looks at her with wide eyes. Alice couldn't possibly know what happened in California could she? Clearly she's just talking shit, right? Ren agrees to keep quiet just in case Alice isn't bluffing; something tells her that Alice is a sneak.

Jared looks for Alice to find her in an arm lock talking to Ren and it makes him smile. For a moment it seemed like everyone was gaining up on Alice so he's glad it seems that things have changed. They slowly make their way back to their seats but Ren looks a little distracted. Embry asks what's wrong and Ren shakes it off putting on a smile.

The leg Alice has pressed up against Jared's leg vibrates. She pulls the phone out and Jared looks down to see Edward's name on her phone. Wasn't Edward Bella's ex-boyfriend? Why would he be messaging Alice? This doesn't seem good at all.

Alice pulls the phone closer to her face so that Jared can't see who she's messaging to read the text.

(_Edward/_**Alice)**

_Do you wanna meet up real quick? –E_

Alice takes a quick look around the fire, Jake and Ang are laughing looking at something on her phone, Embry and Ren are talking in hushed tone while Bella and Paul are cuddling.

**Yes, I'm at First Beach having a bonfire. Come pick me up and stay in stealth mode. –A**

_I know how this works. You act like we haven't been sneaking around for months. –E_

Alice doesn't realize that Jared is reading the last message from Edward while he's roasting another marshmallow. He waits to see what happens before jumping to conclusions. Jake seems to be realizing that something is going on because he makes eye contact and raises a brow. I slightly shake my head.

Alice places her hand on my back. "My mom is coming to get me, I don't feel really comfortable anymore," she said trying to sound sad.

Jared decides to go along with her act so she doesn't catch on and apologizes. "I don't blame you," he says quietly. The tension rises as the minutes go by making Jared jittery. He's not any good at keeping secrets and this is something huge to be holding in.

Alice's phone vibrates again. _I'm here. –E_

Alice leans over and grabs Jared's hand letting him know her mom is here."Do you want me to walk you to your mom? It's kinda dark," Jared says trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"No!" Alice says quickly. "She'll get mad that I'm with boys," she says trying to cover her slip up.

That effectively tips Jared off to Alice's deceit and makes him worry. He glances over at Bella and Paul who are so lost in each other it's hard not to smile. _Bella doesn't need to worry about douchebag exes and fake friends. _Jared thinks to himself.

Alice gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away, walking to the far side of the parking lot. She spots the Volvo easily in the dark and slides in the passenger side. Edward leans over giving her a quick kiss. "Where to this time?" he asks.

Alice looks thoughtful for a minute. "My place, my parents are gone," Alice answers as he pulls away.

Alice gives him _her _version of what took place today and the night before. Despite how pissed off Edward is at hearing about Bella's actions, he promises to help Alice forget about everything. Alice notes the hidden message behind his words and squirms in anticipation. No one can fuck her like Edward and she loves that. She decides to reward him with some road head to make sure he's prepared for what's to come.

Neither of them realizes that they're being followed.

**AN: This is a short one but major hints are dropped in it that's important for the rest of the story. Also, the next chapter is already written and just needs to be edited. Thanks for those who are reading and following! It really means so much to me. **


	6. Love Game

**~**Chapter 6: Bella's POV**~**

Paul and I are relaxing in our own little bubble talking quietly about everything and nothing at the same timewhen the others decide we should put out the fire and move to a warmer location. Jared offers to let us all go to his house and have a movie night. Everyone agrees and we all help put out the fire and pack up the blankets.

Paul and I are walking a little ways behind the rest of our group, hand in hand, looking out at the water. "Hey, can we talk a real quick before joining the others," I ask quietly.

"Of course babe. What's up?" he says bringing us to a complete stop.

I look up into his eyes and sigh, trying to stall. "I just… I don't want us to be based on sex. I know I said I wanted to go all the way with you and in no way do I regret that. And though I just got out of a relationship, I know I want more than just sex with you," I rush out.

Paul lets out a sigh of relief and I look at him slightly confused. "I thought you were gonna say you wanted to end this. I'm fine without having sex all the time. I want more with you too Bella," he says making me smile.

"Really?" I question.

"Of course, I feel a connection with you, something deep and real. I want to do things the right way with you starting with taking you on a date Friday before your tattoo appointment, or after. What do you say?"

I look up into his eyes and feel myself gaining more feelings for him. "I'd love to," I tell him.

He leans down and kisses me before we jog to catch up with our friends. We get to the vehicles and find Jared on the phone telling someone to meet him at his house. "Who was that?" Paul asks with a smirk.

"That was Kim of course. There's no way I'm having a movie night and not having someone to cuddle up to," Jared says with a laugh.

"And Kim is…?" I drag out.

"Kim is Jared's frequent booty call that he's in love with but won't admit," Paul answers.

Jared doesn't respond, he simply shakes his head and climbs in Jake's truck. Ren and Embry pile the blankets they had in the back of my Jeep and then climb in themselves. We follow Jake to Jared's and unload everything to take it inside.

When we stumble into the living room, Jared's parents were in there watching some TV show. "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm having a few friends over for movie night. You already know Embry, Jake and Paul. These lovely ladies are Ren, Ang and Bella, Ladies these are my parents Susan and Matthew." He introduces us.

"Hey ladies, it's nice to meet you all. And Jared where's Kim?" Susan asks.

We all snicker and give Jared a pointed look waiting for his answer. "She should be here any minute," he answers quietly.

"Oh good, I don't know why you won't just date her. We love her, you love her, so make it official already," his mom says further embarrassing him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door behind us and the door opens exposing a tall beautiful girl with hair to the middle of her back. "Hello darling, how are you?" Jared's mom says walking past us to hug her.

"I'm good Mama C, how about you?" she asks smiling.

"I'm doing wonderful." She turns to face us all still holding onto Kim. "Now you kids have a good night," she says giving Kim one last squeeze and heading upstairs.

"We'll stay upstairs and I'll text you if we need to come down so none of us get embarrassed," Matthew says quietly so his wife doesn't hear. I must look a little bewildered because he laughs when he sees my face.

"Thank God you have a huge living room with lots of furniture Jar," Kim says.

Jared quickly introduces us all and we venture into his living room claiming spots. Paul runs into the kitchen and comes back out chugging a water bottle. He sits next to me and places the bottle on the table absentmindedly spinning it. "Let's play spin the bottle!" I suggest randomly as the idea pops into my head.

"Fine but you go first Bella," Jake says.

I take the bottle from Paul setting it in the middle of the table while everyone else crowds around and give it a good spin. It lands on Jared so I quickly just kiss him on the cheek not wanting to cause problems with Paul or Kim. Next is Jared's turn, luckily gets Kim and kisses her for a good few seconds. Next it's Kim turn and she gets Jake so she kisses him on the cheek. Jake somehow gets Angela so they share a kiss.

Angela takes the bottle and gives it a powerful spin with it landing on me. "Oh yes! I've been waiting for this ever since that night at the bar!" Jake says leaning in to get a good look. Paul does the same. Angela and I both stand up and place a hand on each other's faces before sharing an intense kiss. The boys howl while Ren and Kim giggle.

After that kiss we decide to play Truth or Dare which gets crazy. Ren had to run outback with only her bra, panties and boots on. Ang had to give Jake a lap dance, Kim had to strip tease Jared and I had to bounce and shake my ass in Paul's face. Then the guys put on some baby making music and set us girls down on 4 separate pieces of furniture. They then perform some sexual dances for us to the songs "Take You Down" by Chris Brown and "Grind On Me" by Pretty Ricky. Paul looks so fucking sexy doing these dances and I love it but it's making this whole "no sex" deal so hard not to break.

I try not to focus too hard on his movements but he climbs on top of me grinding his hips into mine. He pulls my hair back roughly before kissing me passionately and sliding off of me to continue his dance. The other girls didn't get a special one on one like me but I assume they'll get something special later.

After the song ends, we try to decide on a movie to watch we decide to watch Insidious. Right around the middle of the movie my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to find my mother calling. "Hello?" I whisper.

"_Hey baby, how's your day going?" _she asks cheerfully.

"Good, I can't really talk right now I'm watching a movie," I say quietly.

"_Oh okay, I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I are in Seattle. We got a little too drunk so we'll be staying the night and will probably stay most of the day tomorrow," _she informs me.

"Alright, no problem. You guys have fun. I'll probably have Ren and Ang stay over so I'm not alone," I tell her in a normal voice.

"_That's a good idea honey, you girls have fun! I'll see you tomorrow around dinner. We love you," _she says before hanging up.

"And here I thought you'd ask me to stay," Paul says pouting.

"Of course I am baby, I just had to make alibis for my friends," I tell him proudly looking around.

"Well Angela is staying with me tonight," Jake says pulling her closer. She nods kissing him on the cheek.

"That's fine. Embry, Ren, we have a spare room at my place if you wanna stay over," I offer. They both agree and we finish the movie.

We help Jared clean up the living room before he rushes us out so he can be alone with Kim. We head to the separate vehicles after saying our goodbyes. Paul offers to drive and I let him because I honestly don't feel like driving. I reach over and hold his hand after I put on some R&amp;B since I know he likes that. "On the Run Part II" by Jay-z and Beyoncé is playing. I listen to the words carefully instantly falling in love with the song.

We go to Paul's to grab my stuff and clothes for him then over to Embry's so he can get some stuff before we leave La Push. Then we head over to Ren's house so she can grab an overnight bag as well before finally arriving to my house. Paul parks in the driveway and we all exit the car, shutting the doors at the same time like bosses. Paul grabs his bags and mine while Embry does the same for himself and Ren. I run up the steps to unlock the door for the guys and then lead everyone upstairs.

I show Ren and Em where they'll be sleeping. They've got a full size bed, a 32 inch flat screen, a desk my third bookshelf and a love seat. "You guys are welcome to anything. The towels, wash cloths, and extra blankets are in the hall closet right before the bathroom. If you need anything just let me know," I tell them.

We say our goodnights and I grab Paul's hand pulling him across the hall to my bedroom. My room is big but it's nowhere near as big as his. I notice him looking around after setting our bags down and his eyes fall on my bed. I'm so glad that I changed my bed set from that purple childish color to the red and black set.

Paul takes off his Timbs and his shirt getting more comfortable. I grab the bag that has my charger in it and ask him for his so I can plug them both in. Right as I'm hooking up my phone to start charging it rings. Edward's face pops up making me groan. Paul comes over to look at the screen and encourages me to answer it.

I slide the screen and put it on speaker. "What?" I snap coldly.

"_Don't be like that love, I'm calling to apologize," _he says attempting to sound sorry.

"No thanks, I meant it when I said I was done," I tell him.

"_You love me Bella. You can't be done with me," _he sounds bored.

"That wasn't love. I was blinded by things that don't matter. That was an unmentionable mistake," I hiss.

He laughs darkly. _"You're mine Bella. Do you get that? You belong to me,"_ he says menacingly.

Paul has heard enough. "No, that's where you're wrong. Stop calling _my_ girl or else we're gonna have problems," Paul say before hitting end call.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Paul growls.

"Obviously my owner," I reply angry at Edward's words.

Paul and I are both pissed off and fuming making eye contact. He walks over to me grabbing my face and kisses me roughly setting me on fire, burning with need for him.

"I don't want this to go too far," he whispers pressing his forehead against mine.

I've lost all sense of control. I have to have him now. I pull him impossibly close. "Technically we didn't say starting today. So you can have your way with me one last time for a while," I tell him kissing him hard.

"No sex, I just wanna taste you," he says pulling off my scarf.

I quickly remove my shirt. "No, I want you inside of me," I whisper kissing his chest.

"You'll…ah… be too sore tomorrow," he stutters as I bite his neck.

"Mmm, but it'll be worth it," I reason unbuttoning my jeans.

I quickly unbutton his as well. He grabs the ends of my hair pulling my head back to get access to my neck. He kisses and bites my neck as he squeezes my ass pulling me to him, making me soak through my panties. We break apart and I remove my boots and jeans while he slips out of his jeans.

As soon as we're both naked, I push him onto my bed quickly following. I immediately slide his rock hard cock into my mouth. "Fuck Bella," he hisses.

I get into a fast paced rhythm humming as I go. He's making loud appreciative moans severely turning me on. "Shh baby, be quiet," I tell him motioning to my door.

He pulls a pillow over his face groaning loudly when I deep throat him. I remove my mouth and quickly crawl up his body sinking my hot, soaking wet, pussy onto his cock moaning low. Paul grips my hips and pushes up deep inside of me making me scream in pleasure.

He removes the pillow from his face. "Shh, baby. They'll hear us," he says withdrawing himself slightly. He thrusts back into me and I bite my lip to hold in my moans. I breathe harder and harder as he goes deeper and deeper with each stroke. A whimper escapes me as he pulls out completely. "Get on your stomach," he demands sliding out from underneath me.

He lays a pillow on the bed and pushes me on top of it before pulling my hips up so my ass is in the air. He spreads my ass open and sticks his head between my cheeks licking my dripping cunt. "Oh fuck," I moan throwing my ass into his face.

He sticks two fingers into my pussy going in and out at a furious pace. He licks my asshole before spanking me with his free hand. "Mmmm, baby, feels so good. Don't stop," I moan loudly.

He pulls his fingers out and quickly slides his dick in me. I feel so full and so close to coming. He goes deeper and deeper making me grateful for the position so I can scream into the pillow. He starts picking up the pace driving me crazy.

Paul grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back going just a little faster and deeper. "You like this dick baby?" he asks huskily.

"Mmm fuck yeah Paul," I say through clenched teeth.

"I love your hot little cunt wrapped around my cock," he growls into my ear.

I feel warmth spread throughout my entire body and a lot of pressure in my lower stomach. I start meeting him thrust for thrust. "Let go baby, cum all over my dick," he demands going harder and faster.

My moans turn into high pitched screams as an intense orgasm takes over me. "I'm gonna cum," he warns right before spilling his cum deep inside of me. He thrusts a few more time before stilling and leaning over me trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he rolls us over slipping out of me and removes the pillow from underneath us.

"You're amazing Bella," he whispers placing kisses on my neck and left shoulder.

"No you are. Where have you been all of my life?" I ask playing with his fingers.

"I've been 15 minutes away with the wrong girls," he says so quietly.

I roll over to face him. "The way you say that makes it sound like you think you've found the right one…in me." I say touching his face.

"You're different Bella. You're strong, caring, you don't take any shit and you can take a joke as well as make one. You're so fucking beautiful and understanding. I trust you so much and somehow I know you won't intentionally hurt me," he admits looking into my eyes.

"I won't, I promise. Please don't hurt me either. I know there's still a lot we have to learn about each other but I've never been more sure about any of the choices I've made in the last few days than I am right now. I owe it to you so thank you," I finish and give him a kiss.

"No baby, thank you. And I won't hurt you in any way that you won't love," he says wagging his eyebrows.

"Well there goes our sappy moment. Let's get some sleep," I mumble snuggling closer.

"Fine, goodnight doll," he says kissing me gently.

"Goodnight baby," I reply before falling asleep.

I wake up hearing the sound of pots and pans banging. Looking to my left, I see Paul sleeping next to me looking so peaceful. I smile, softly touching his cheek, and ease out of bed. I throw on his shirt, foregoing panties, and ease sneak out of my room. I tip toe downstairs to find Ren in Embry's shirt cooking some breakfast items. "Hey girl," I say quietly.

"Hey you, how was your night?" she asks with a smirk.

"It was _really_ good! How about yours?" I counter.

"Amazing, we didn't have sex, just a few other things. What about you?" she rushes out.

I swat her with a towel, laughing, but I decide to finally admit it. "We did goo all the way," I tell her smiling softly.

She laughs hard. "I figured between the hickies on your neck and the noises that were coming from your room that _something _happened," she says holding her stomach.

We talk some more and joke around while we make a huge breakfast. We can hear the boy racing each other down the stairs, following their noses to the bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes waiting for them.

They quickly pile food on their places and begin eating them before they even sit down. Once seated, they bump fists across the table making remarks about finally having girls who know how to cook. After breakfast, the boys opt to wash dishes while Ren and I take turns showering.

Once I get out of the shower, I call Angela to see how her night went. She doesn't answer so I leave a voicemail telling her to call me back when she gets a chance. I throw my phone on the bed and go through my closet looking for something to wear.

One of the shirts fall off the hanger and Paul comes in right as I'm hanging it up. "Baby you may want to put on some clothes or else there will be no more "no sex" pact," he whispers locking the door.

"Ah ah ah, my big sexy man. No pussy for you today," I say wagging my finger at him, backing up.

He growls and begins to stalk towards me. "Bella, don't tease me," he says quietly.

"Honestly I'd love you throw you on my bed and ride your cock but I'm too sore," I admit.

He nods and gives me a tight hug with a promise of soon. My phone starts ringing then and Angela's face pops up. "Hey girl, what's up?" I answer.

She chuckles, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Ewww, no," I say laughing. We talk for a moment and make plans to meet just at the La Push line in an hour.

Paul follows me downstairs to the living room to wait for Ren and Embry to come down. When they do, we tell them about meeting up with Jake and Ang. "What are we gonna do?" Ren asks excitedly.

"Uhm, I'm not sure yet," I answer.

"Baby we should get my truck at some point so we're not using all of your gas," Paul says as we're gathering our things.

"Only if you want, it's up to you buttercup," I tell him.

"Yeah we can later," he decides.

As soon as the boys finish loading up the Jeep, Ren's phone rings. "Hi Daddy!" Pause. "WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Longer pause. "YES! I'm gonna come get it now. Love you see you soon!"

"So I take it you got good news," Paul jokes.

"My car was finally delivered. Can we go to my house so that I can get it?" Ren practically begs.

"Of course! I wanna see it," I tell her excitedly.

We pile into the Jeep and head towards Ren's house jamming out to Luke Bryan's "That's My Kinda Night." When we pull up her driveway, we see her dad signing some papers from the movers. I barely park before Ren hops out of the Jeep running to her car.

I get out as well telling the boys to come along. I wonder if it's too soon for Embry to meet Ren's dad but essentially it's up to her on how she introduces him. I just hope her dad isn't too overprotective. "This is my baby!" Ren tells us as we get closer. She's pointing at a 2015 silver Chrysler 200.

"Wow! This is beautiful Ren!" Embry says in awe hugging her.

"Honey, don't you think you should introduce your friends to your father _before _your car?" Her dad says with a smile.

"Sorry daddy! This is Bella, Paul, and Embry. Guys this is my dad Carlisle," Ren announces.

"Hello everyone. Bella, I assume Paul is with you. Embry, you must be with my little girl," Carlisle says with a knowing look.

"Yes sir I am," Embry answers walking over to shake Carlisle's hand. Carlisle looks impressed and Ren is beaming.

"Can we talk for a moment? In private." Carlisle asks but manages to sound more demanding.

Embry nods and follows him to the other side of the yard out of hearing range. "What do you think your dad's gonna say to him?" Paul jokes.

When Ren doesn't answer, I look over to her noticing she's extremely pale. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask reaching out to touch her arm.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm just worried. My last relationship wasn't all that great. It actually ended terribly," she almost whispers.

"We can talk later if you want," I tell her.

She nods and looks back over to where Carlisle and Embry are talking. Paul and I talk quietly to each other for a few moments before he looks at a Facebook message. "Baby, we should hurry up and meet with Jake and Ang so they aren't waiting. Embry can direct Ren to the La Push line," Paul reasons.

"Why I think you're just trying to get me alone Mr. Lahote," I say poling him in the chest.

"Come find out," he teases backing away.

"Ren, are you good?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll see you soon," she says cheerfully. Her random worries are seemingly gone.

"Text or call me!" I tell her skipping over to Paul.

"Let's go Dollface," he directs me to the Jeep.

"Yup, but you're driving," I say climbing in the passenger side.

Paul gets in and starts the long trek down the driveway. A minute later Paul's phone rings and Jake's name pops up. "Can you answer that for me?" he asks.

I nod and pick up his phone. "Hello Jake." I answer.

"_Bells? Didn't I call Paul's phone? Anyway, Ang has to go home to watch her brothers. I'm gonna go with her but we can meet up later." _He explains.

"Yeah that's fine. Just get ahold of us," I say before hanging up. Paul tells me to fill Ren in and see what she'd like to do.

I call her to let her know what's going on and she says she wants to spend some alone time with Embry. "Guess it's just you and me booface," I say to Paul grabbing his hand.

"Fine by me, my place or yours?" he asks.

"Yours," I answer,

Paul drives straight to his house and pulls in beside his truck. "Babe, our vehicles look so good together," I note dumbly.

"Yes they sure do, not as good as us though." He leans over to kiss me.

We exit the Jeep and walk up the steps leading to his house. Paul leads me into the living room to introduce me to his grandmother. She stands up and walks over to us. She's about my height, with long black hair and an awesome body for a 50-something year old.

"Hey Grams, this is my Bella, Bella this is my Grams," Paul introduces us.

"Oh honey, you are beautiful. My name is Anne," she says hugging me.

"Thank you, Anne, but I've got nothing on you. Seriously you look amazing!" I tell her.

"Oh stop! But flattery will get you everything darling. What are you guys up to today?" she asks.

"We're just gonna hang out and relax," Paul answers.

"I was just about to watch Neighbors if you guys wanna join me," she says.

"Heck yeah! I want to see that so bad!" I exclaim.

"Paul, I made chicken wing dip go ahead and get it. Bella and I will go get comfy and don't forget the chips!" she instructs pulling me further into the living room.

They have a huge living room with the biggest TV I've ever seen. There are 3 large couches with a table in the middle of the U formation a nice distance from the massive TV. Anne moves to the couch on the farthest side of the room while I move to the bottom of the U and we sit facing each other.

"You're good for him. I can tell already," she whispers smiling.

"Thanks, I think he's good for me too," I whisper back.

Paul walks into the room with his hands full and a huge smile. "My favorite girls," he says setting the food down. He kisses Anne's cheek and then plops down next to me cuddling me up kissing mine as well.

"Let's get the movie started!" Anne says pushing play.


	7. Differences

**AN: I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I just started a new job and have had some family issues. I'm hoping to update every week from here on out though! Also, in this story, Billy is able to walk, Jake's mom didn't die, she took his sisters and left. Angela's mom and dad are separated and there's a surprise about Embry's dad.**

**~**Chapter 7: Angela's POV**~ **(time is after they leave Jared's)

I chew my lips in anticipation for my night with Jake. Are we going to be at his house alone? Does Jake expect me to sleep with him? Do I want to? Yes. Will I? Maybe. Should I? No.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Jake asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"You actually," I answer looking at him.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" he asks smiling.

"About sleeping with you," I say honestly.

He snaps his head to look at me with disbelief written all over his face. "Ang, I don't expect us to have sex just because you're sleeping over. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Please don't worry," he explains grabbing my hand.

"You're such a sweet guy, Jake. Just remember that good things come to those who wait," I tell him before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Two minutes later we pull up to his house. "My dad will probably be awake but he won't give us any trouble," he assures me.

I follow him into his house which is obviously a bachelor pad and I tell Jake as such.

"Hey! At least it's a clean bachelor pad. And who is this beauty Jake?" a deep voice says.

"Dad, this is Angela, Angela this is my dad, Billy," Jake answers motioning between the two of us.

I push my hand out towards Billy who grabs mine and kisses it. "Nice to meet you," I say looking up into his eyes. I can see where Jake gets his looks, Billy is hot for an older man.

"The pleasure is mine," he says huskily.

"Actually it's mine," Jake says grabbing my hand away from his dad's. "We're tired, we had a long night and we're going to bed. Goodnight Pops," he tells him as he pulls me towards the stairs.

Once we reach the top of the stairs, we stop at the last door on the right. "So my rooms a mess," Jake warns. He opens the door and I find out he's not kidding.

"Oh my gosh, Jake! How can you live like this? You know what, don't answer. We're cleaning this. Now!" I demand.

"We don't have to," he mumbles.

"Oh but we do though. We can even make it to your bed Jake," I reason. We go back and forth a few times and then he gets an idea.

"I'm putting this on facebook and tagging you. My post will say 'Clean my room #soiknowitsreal.'" He says laughing.

"Go ahead, I dare you!" I challenge.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow as he pulls out his phone. I cross my arms and stare him down with a sexy smirk. Jake types quickly on his phone as his smile grows and then my phone chirps with the alert.

"Ha ha. Now, let's get started on this mess," I say firmly.

He runs downstairs for garbage bags. "It's fall cleaning!" he jokes.

It's hard not to absorb Jake's excitement because he literally oozes optimism. He bursts back in the room with two large black bags and two pairs of gloves. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't cleaned my room in months, who knows what we'll find," he shrugs.

I ask Jake to put on some music so that I can get into cleaning mode. He puts on a Pandora radio station and the song Turn Down For What by Lil Jon comes on. I start dancing and tossing fast food bags from his desk uncovering some drawings.

"Jay, you draw?" I turn to ask him.

"Did you call me Jay?" he asks.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I did," I answer confused.

"My mom used to call me that, no one else has ever called me that. But yes I draw," he responds.

I notice he hasn't talked about his mom before now so I don't mention anything about her for now. "Wow, you're really good," I tell him picking up a sketch.

"Thanks baby," he says kissing my cheek.

We quickly finish cleaning and then have a dance off. We're being so loud and having so much fun we don't even notice when Billy walks in the room. He busts out some old school dance moves that Jake knows and does with him. It's absolutely hilarious. As the song ends, we're all trying to catch our breaths.

"Well that was fun! You guys should get to bed though, it's after 3:30 in the morning," Billy says.

"Alright Dad, goodnight," Jake says practically shoving him out of the door.

"Oh, Jay, can I borrow a shirt to sleep in please?" I ask batting my eye lashes.

"Yes, yes you can," he says turning towards his dresser.

I kick off my boots and unbutton my jeans wiggling out of them. "I hope this one isn't too-" he stops talking making me look up at him.

"Too what?" I ask.

"Sexy. I mean big! Not too big," he stumbles.

I take the shirt he's holding and walk over to his bed setting it down so I can remove mine. "Your body is amazing," Jake whispers in my ear.

He comes up behind me and runs his hands down both of my rib cages stopping at my hips. I turn around and wind my arms around his waist, slipping my hands under his shirt to lightly scratch his back.

"I don't know about yours, but it does feel nice," I hint.

"Take it off, you can look and whatever else you want to do," he whispers.

I look up at him biting my lip as I slowly lift his shirt to reveal some lickable abs. He lifts his arms while I push his shirt as far up as I can reach, kissing every inch of revealed skin. He removes his shirt the rest of the way and run his hands through my hair.

"I think you've got me beat on the body," I whisper before pulling him down for a kiss.

Jake reaches down and squeezes my ass and our kisses turn from sweet to desperate. I jump up, wrapping my legs around him to deepen the kiss since I was finally at his level. He pulls away after a few minutes. "We gotta stop," he pants.

I nod wiggling to show him I want to get down. "Don't do that," he growls squeezing my hips.

Jake let's me down and takes a step back. I slide past him to put on his shirt while Jake takes off his jeans. He moves to turn off the light while I climb in his bed. He joins me a few moments later kissing my forehead and telling me goodnight. I fall asleep instantly, more comfortable than I'd been in a while.

It feels like I've only been asleep for an hour but when I look at my phone I realize it's almost noon. Unlocking the screen I see that I have a missed call from Bella. I dial her back and take a glance over my shoulder at Jake who's still asleep. I let my eyes trail down his body and notice he has a massive boner.

I can't help but laugh at the sight even when Bella's voice comes into my ear. We talk for a moment and make plans to meet up.

"Good morning handsome," I say quietly. Jake wraps his arm tight around me placing his face in my neck.

"Hi gorgeous," he mumbles.

"Food please," I hint.

He groans and rolls over releasing me. "You're luck I'm hungry too," he says getting up.

I follow him to the door and grab his hand letting him pull me out into the hall. We go downstairs and he picks me up setting me on the counter so I can watch him cook. He makes us bacon, egg, and cheese bagels with hash browns. While the food is cooking, he walks over to steal a couple of kisses and cop a feel.

We sit down on his couch to eat and watch some TV. "Let's shower and get around to meet Bella and the others," I suggest.

I shower first and then go back to his room to get dressed. Jake showers quickly and then joins me in his room. I turn around when he enters and look him up and down. I bite my lip when I realize he's dripping wet and just wearing a towel.

"Kiss me," I demand walking quickly towards him.

He catches me and kisses me hard stealing my breath. Just as things start heating up, my phone rings. I look over to the bed and see that it's my mom. "Hello?" I answer breathily.

"_Baby? I need a favor," _she says instantly.

I groan and slap my forehead. "Mom…" I trail off.

"_I'm sorry honey. I've gotta go into work for a little while. Can you watch your brothers for me please?" _she pleads.

"Yeah. Let me get around and I'll be there," I say giving in.

"Jake, I have to babysit my brothers for a while, wanna come with me? Or would you just wanna meet up later?" I ask.

He looks at me for a moment. "Yeah, I'll come with you," he decides.

He calls Bella to let her know and then we leave to go to my house. When we pull up in front of my house, I warn Jake about my wild almost teen-aged brothers. "They're 12 and they just realized girls don't have cooties. They also think they can swear when mom's not home. They're pretty ridiculous," I say.

He laughs and reminds me that he was a preteen boy once as well. We hop out and make our way to the front door. We walk in as my mom's rushing out of the kitchen with her hands full. "Oh honey, thanks so much! Who's your friend?" she asks.

"I'm Jacob! I'd love to help you carry something for you," he answers.

"That'd be amazing! I like him already Angie," my mom addresses me while Jake grabs her things.

"Go ahead and put those in the car for me please. I'll wait here until you get back to properly introduce myself," she says.

We both watch him walk away and she bumps my hip smirking at me. "What?" I ask trying not to smile.

"He's fiiine!" she exclaims.

"Oh my gosh! Mom! He probably heard you!" I hiss.

"No seriously, is his dad single?" she says seeming interested.

"Actually, I think he is," I answer honestly.

"Oh really? And what's he look like?" she inquires.

I laugh. "He's hot but you can't date him. That'd be weird for Jake and I." I tell her.

"Who said anything about dating?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mom! You're gross," I say disgusted.

"Hey I gotta get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get em!" she laughs.

Jake comes back in then and I take a moment to reintroduce him to my mom. Embarrassingly enough, she asks about his dad and he says he'll pass along the message. With a promise of an amazing dinner, she leaves and whishes us luck.

"Taylor, Tyler, I'm home!" I yell up to the boys.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggest.

"Can I pick?" Jake asks.

I nod and we walk into the living room. I hand him our newest dvd box and watch him look through the movies. He surprisingly picks out the _Friends With Benefits _movie. I go into the kitchen to get some snacks for our movie.

We cuddle up and get through half of the movie before my brothers come down. They start asking a bunch of questions which annoys me. "Mind your business and leave us alone!" I hiss.

They laugh at getting a rise out of me and disappear. We finish our movie and then bust out my Nintendo play 007 for a while and then we start Mario Karts. My brothers come down to join us and that's how my mom finds us when she comes back home.

**Ren's POV **(after Bella and Paul leave)

Embry and my dad talk for a while longer making me even more nervous. _I hope dad's not telling him about my past. _I doubt he would tell my business but as a father he probably needs to throw caution out.

Four months ago, I slept with my boyfriend, James, of 1 year for the first time. He got me drunk at a party we were at and then took me back to his house. Little did I know he recorded us having sex from his tablet. I found out about it on accident while playing a game on it a week later and threatened to break up with him if he didn't delete it.

He apparently took screen shots of random parts of the video and sent the pictures around school. All of the girls called me terrible names and the guys were grabby, trying to get in my pants. Then the tape leaked and my parents found out about it. They paid a bunch of money to get it off of the web and I had to press charges against James.

My dad wouldn't talk to me for the first month and our relationship suffered greatly. He instantly started looking for new places to live to get away from all of the talk from everyone we knew. Mom found Forks and my dad found a house and job opening. He was happy to move to a place where no one knew us. There's no way Alice could really know about what happened but I'll watch her closely to make sure.

A laugh snaps me out of my memories and I look over in time to see my dad throw an arm around Embry, leading him towards me. "now don't let my daughter scare you off with her driving. Remember we're expecting you for dinner tonight," he says with mock sternness.

I look back and forth between them obviously confused. "We need to get to know Embry better so he will be having dinner with us tonight. Depending on tonight maybe more," my dad says with a smile.

"Okay…" I say dragging out the word.

We say goodbye to my dad, get in my car and take off. Embry doesn't say much about the talk with my dad but I'm not worried. It's got to be nerve wrecking to talk to the parent of a girl you aren't even dating.

We spend 2 hours making light conversation and just spending time together. On the way back into town we pass a Volvo and it looks like Alice and Bella's ex-boyfriend in the car. As tempted as I am to turn around to find out, I don't want to keep my parents waiting.

We pull up to my house and park off to the side. Embry climbs out first and comes to open my door. I thank him with a kiss and we quickly go inside. "Mom, Dad! We're here!" I announce.

I take off my boots and advise Embry to do the same before he follows me into the living room. "I'm in the kitchen honey. We have company right?" my mom yells back.

"Yes, we do," I say as we walk into the kitchen.

"Renesmee, you know I look wild when I cook!" she scolds pointing a finger at me.

"You look like mom," I sigh.

"So who's this?" she asks stepping away from the stove.

"Mom this is Embry, Embry this is my mom Esme," I introduce them.

"It's nice to meet you!" Embry says with a huge smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I hope you like buttery garlic chicken and potatoes because that's what I made for dinner," she rushes out.

"That's fine by me!" Embry replies with a chuckle.

"Where's Dad?" I ask.

"Oh he's at the hospital signing the final paperwork. He said to start without him if he's not back by 6," she looks at the clock. 6:15.

"So let's start. I'm hungry!" I declare.

"Yeah it does smell good, Mrs. Cullen," Embry says politely.

"Okay, you kids go have a seat. I'll bring the food out to you. And no I don't need any help before anyone offers," she says turning around.

I pull Embry to our wide island and gently push him into the stool before sliding up right next to him as close as I dare. I want to sit as close to him as possible and my mom picks up on that instantly when she comes out with the food. She runs back into the kitchen for plates, silverware, and cups before coming back and asking us what we'd like to drink.

We start adding food to our plates right as my dad walks in the door. We all freeze waiting for him to walk into the room "Aww honey, you didn't have to wait!" he says kissing my mom's head.

"It felt wrong eating without you love," my mom says with a wink to Embry and I.

"Sure, that's why there are only 3 settings and 4 people," he quips.

"Busted!" I mouth to her.

My dad returns to the table with his plate and begins loading it with food. He asks about our day and what Embry thought of my driving. My mom asks my dad about work and then they both drill us on school and our future plans. When Embry takes a bathroom break, I remind them we're not even dating and they need to calm it down.

We talk more and laugh through dessert which is a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Once we're all finished with that, Embry and I do the dishes. We flirt like crazy while I wash and he dries. When we're all done we walk out to the living room to say goodbye to my parents. Embry has to get home so he doesn't get in trouble with his mom.

"Thanks for having me over, I enjoyed spending time with you all," Embry says to my parents.

"Anytime honey, thanks for coming," my mom says getting up to hug him.

"We hope to see you soon," my dad shakes his hand.

I'm so excited that my parents like him and I tell him that as soon as we get to my car. I drive him home and get out with him. We lean against my car and he kisses me deeply. "I'm glad I met you this weekend," he whispers.

"I'm happy I got to meet you and spend this weekend with you. I wish we didn't have school tomorrow," I tell him honestly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," he says touching my cheek.

"I believe you. Call me later?" I ask.

He nods and kisses me again before taking a step back. I climb into my car and back out of his drive way. I look in my rearview and he's waving and smiling at me.

**?'s POV **( starts while Bella and friends are at Ren's)

"Ah...fuck, Alice!" Edward hisses as he cums down her throat.

She releases his cock with a pop. "Better than Bella, huh?" she asks licking her lips.

_No, not even close. _Edward thinks to himself. Not wanting to offend her, he simply nods.

Alice smirks in satisfaction. Edward has called her more this weekend than he has in the last two weeks. She hopes he's not getting too attached because she just wants to fuck him. She also wants to knock Bella off the pedestal everyone has her on.

Edward is silently fuming over Bella and the asshat who disrespected him when he called her. Who was he and who does she think she is? She's a dirty slut who needs to be punished. Images of all the way he'd punish her pop into his head making his dick hard again.

Without warning he flips Alice onto her stomach and climbs on top of her slamming into her. She screams in pain but he doesn't care. He pounds into relentlessly and soon her pained screams turn into pleasured screams. He grabs her throat and chokes her while he fucks her harder and harder feeling his orgasm coming close. She creams all over his cock and he cums deep inside of her.

After they catch their breaths, they shower and leave heading to Port Angeles for food. As they were just about out of town, a shiny brand new car passes them. The guy in the passenger seat looks oddly familiar to Alice who doesn't spare a glance at the driver. She begins to feel strange but shakes it off and turns up the radio.

They decide on a restaurant that is fairly dark and choose a booth in the back away from the windows. They make small talk but are mostly interested in their phones. Neither of them notice the familiar figure walking their way snapping a picture.

"Alice? Edward? Well I'll be. What are you two doing here?" The southern voice says.

"Jasper, I didn't know I'd see you here. How are you?" Alice asks trying to flirt.

"I'm just fine, but you didn't answer my question" Jasper answers simply.

"Oh, we're just hearing talking about an issue he's having with Bella. I'm playing mediator," Alice responds with a fake laugh.

Jasper knows that she's lying because he saw them together the other day. He plays it off however. "That's so nice of you. Bella truly has an amazing best friend," he lays it on thick.

Alice doesn't know that Jasper can feel her having no remorse despite the practiced look on her face. She feels no guilt and seeming loves the fact that she can hurt Bella this way. Edward looks like he just wants to throw up.

"Yeah, Alice is a good friend to Bella. I just hope it works, I don't want to end things with Bella," Edward says.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have cheated on her. See you guys at school tomorrow," Jasper says slyly before tipping his hat and walking away.


	8. Magic

**AN: This chapter is fully dedicated to Greygirl2358 I sincerely appreciate your feedback on the story not to mention your helpful ideas for this chapter! It was actually very fun writing and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Also thanks to my new followers! Without further ado…**

**~**Chapter 8: Bella's POV**~**

"Do you really wanna leave?" Paul asks. He's got me pinned to the side of my running Jeep.

"It's not a want but a need," I say placing my hands on his hips.

"Fine, but I'm picking you up from school tomorrow so don't drive," he replies. I nod as he grabs my face in both hands lowering his face to mine for a gentle kiss. "Text me or call me when you get home beautiful," he whispers.

"I will," I tell him.

Paul backs up and opens the door for me. After another brief kiss, I climb in and drive away before I lose my will. I decide to call Ren on the way home and ask for a ride to school tomorrow. She quickly agrees and tells me that we have a lot to talk about tomorrow before hanging up.

I pull into my driveway and park next to my mom's car. Secretly I'm glad that someone is home. I grab my things, lock up the Jeep and walk inside.

"Bella, is that you?" my mom hollers from the living room.

"You better be glad it's me and not a killer or something," I joke when I see her.

"How was your weekend?" she asks.

I sit down, grab the remote and turn the volume down on the TV so we can talk easily. I quickly shoot Paul a text letting him know that I made it and that I'll call him shortly. My mom acts impatient so I dive head first into the story. I tell her about meeting Paul, how Alice has been acting, and about the match ups between my friends and Paul's.

I leave out the part when I punch his ex-fling in the face and the fact that we slept together. She tells me she would like to meet him and that Dad would have to meet him too. I'm surprisingly okay with it. When Edward wanted to meet my parents I delayed it for as long as possible. I mean, I was almost 16 with the Chief of Police for a father. Who would want their boyfriend to meet their dad with that much pressure? They ended up hating him but I was already "in love" with him.

"So is he your boyfriend?" my mom asks giggling.

"Nope," I answer popping the 'p'.

"Why not?" She wonders.

I think for a moment before answering. "Well, we don't know enough about each other. It takes time, ya know? Not to mention I _just _ended things with Edward. It'd look bad if I jump right into something with Paul," I reason.

"Technically, you already did," she says.

"Touché," I answer.

We wrap up our conversation and say our goodnights. I hop up to grab an ice cream sandwich to take with me upstairs. My dad comes in right as I get to the stairs. "Hey Bells, headed to bed?" he asks.

I nod and let his kiss my forehead before running up to my room. Once I finish my ice cream sandwich I call Paul. I ask him about meeting my parents and he said he's down for it. We figure tomorrow would be best since he'll have to bring me home anyway.

Things seem to be moving quickly between Paul and I but I'm glad he'll be meeting my parents tomorrow. Maybe that will help me find out sooner if he's right for me or not. We talk for a few more minutes and hang up with the promise to see each other tomorrow. I fall asleep and dream of all possible outcomes for Paul and my parents meeting.

I wake up right before my alarm and instantly start getting ready. I have to look really good not just because I'll be with Paul but because it's the first day after a break up. You have to look 1000 times better than you did when you were with that person to make them miss you and show that you aren't missing them.

I decide to wear a tight, tan sweater with a deep v-neck to show the right amount of cleavage. I choose some super tight jeans that make my ass look fabulous with thigh high tan boots. They have a semi-thick heel and make my legs look great. I curl my hair in loose spirals and put a head band on to push it out of my face allowing my chest to be on full display.

When I open the door, I hear music playing and shake my head. My mom has recently started taking hip hop dancing and now listens to some of the same music I do. I find myself bopping my head to the beat as I walk down the stairs to find her dancing hard in the living room. I laugh at wave at her as I dance my way into the kitchen to make a bagel.

I sway my hips to the beat of the song and my mom dances over to me. She smacks by butt and starts singing "Bella's got a big ol butt ohhhh yeahhh!"

"Oh my god Mom!" I yell blushing and moving away from her slightly.

My dad comes down the stairs right then looking at both of us like we're crazy. He simply kissed both of our foreheads, tells us he loves us, and then walks out of the door. We dance a little bit longer until I hear a beep outside and my phone dings.

I hug my mom and tell her I'll see her later before I throw a coat on. I grab my bag and run out to Ren's car. Once I'm seated she waves but doesn't say anything as she's jamming out to "Uptown Funk." I can't help but dance and sing along with her. She has it on repeat so when we pull up in the parking lot everyone sees us laughing and dancing in the car.

Ren parks right next to Edward's car and then stares at it for a moment looking pensive. "It's Edwards, don't worry, it's not as nice as one would think," I joke.

I grab my bag, climb out, and walk to the back of the car to wait for her. She gets her bag out of the backseat and we start walking towards the building. "You know, I thought I saw him driving yesterday with-" she's cut of by Tanya's skank ass.

"I heard you finally found out Edward has been cheating out you," she says smirking.

I laugh, "Yup, sure did. With loose bitches who can't get their own men. Like you. Was there anything else?" I ask.

She simply shakes her head before storming away. "What a bitch," Ren says looping her arm with mine.

"Hey, we didn't get to talk," I tell her.

"We can talk later, it's not too important," she answers.

When we get in the building we break apart and head to our lockers. I look around for Ang on my way to mine. I open my locker and find a long black box with a note attached. I open the box first and there's a beautiful diamond necklace with a "B" on it. The note reads _"I'm sorry. Please wear this as a symbol that my apology has been accepted. –E" _

"That arrogant son of a bitch!" I hiss. I crumble up the note and drop it on the ground before setting the box back in the locker and slamming the door.

"I know you aren't talking about me," Ang feigns hurt.

"Oh no, not you Ang. Fucking Edward, that asshole left a necklace and a note in my locker," I tell her. She opens her mouth to respond but the bell rings. "We'll talk later," I tell her before we speed walk to our separate classes.

I think hard about how to give the necklace back without having to talk to him. I really don't want it to be in public but I refuse to meet with him somewhere private. Shit, I have next class with him. That's actually not a bad thing because I could have him meet me at my locker since it's right near that class. I quickly shoot him a text telling him to do so and then wait until class ends.

Once the bell rings I shoot out of my seat and rush into the hall. I see him already waiting at my locker and sigh. "Hello love," he says reaching out for me.

"Uh uh," I shake my head.

He looks at me confused for a moment as I open my locker. I pull out the box and push it towards him. He takes it from me and opens his mouth to say something. I hold up my hand. A few people are looking at us wondering what's going on.

"The other night when I said I was done, I meant it. You cheated on me and told me on my birthday. How shitty is that?" I begin

"I told you I was sorry about that and this is your birthday present," he tries to reason.

"And it's nice but I don't want it and I will not accept it," I tell him.

"And who the hell was talking to me from your phone the other night?" he snaps.

"Don't worry about who it was. It's none of your business. You lost the right to ask me questions like that. All you need to know is I'm finally happy. Please leave me alone," I tell him firmly before turning away from him.

Edward grabs my wrist tightly and shoves me against the lockers. "You'll be mine sooner or later Isabella. We both know it so stop trying to fight it," he hisses leaning in trying to kiss me.

"Get the fuck away from me. Let me go!" I scream at him. He loosens his grip and I break free before slapping the shit out of him.

He instantly backhands me across the left side of my face and then has the nerve to look sorry. I feel my teeth cut my lip and something warm and wet running down my cheek. I reach up and gently touch my face before pulling my hand down to see blood on my fingers. My eyes scan the crowd surrounding us but none of friends are around.

"Oh shit. Bella I'm so sorry," he pleads trying to touch me.

"Do **not** come any closer and do **not **fucking touch me," I say quietly.

I run to the bathroom to clean up. Thankfully no one is in here so I can access the damage freely. His ring sliced the skin just under my cheekbone and my lips bleeding from my teeth cutting it. Both my face and lip are swelling quickly but my face is bruising.

I spit blood into the sink. So much for looking amazing for Paul. _Paul._ He's going to lose his fucking mind when we finds out Edward did this. A few minutes later the bleeding stops and I finally head to class. I try to hide the cut behind my hair so no one asks questions. I sit on the complete opposite side of the room from Edward. The next two classes drag on until lunch because everyone is talking about what happened in the hall with Edward.

Once I get to lunch, Ang and Ren bum rush me freaking out about the rumors going around the school. I tell them both the whole story and they are pissed. "You know who I haven't seen at all today? Alice," Ang says.

"Oh well. I haven't talked to her since Saturday anyway," I shrug my shoulders. Jasper is walking by so I smile at him.

"I saw her last night at a diner in Port Angeles with some guy. Maybe he killed her," Jasper drawls.

"That'd be terrible. Did you know the guy?" Ren asks.

"Yeah I did actually. It was-" he was cut off by Mike coming up and ruffling his hair.

"Leave these ladies alone Jasper," he says pulling him away.

"I wonder who she was with," Ang says.

"He needs to stop staring at you," Ren says motioning towards the direction Edward is in.

"I know right. I can't wait until Paul finds out," Ang says. Ren nods as I slightly cringe.

The bell rings and we leave to finish up the school day. 5 minutes before the final bell I get a text from Paul stating he's here and that he parked by Ren's car. That's fucking great. Now there's no way he won't see Edward. When the bell rings I go to my locker to drop off stuff and find Ang and Ren waiting for me. They "didn't want to miss the show."

We walk towards the exit and hear lots of people talking about the hot Quileute in the parking lot. I walk a little faster once I spot him. Paul and I lock eyes and the same time and a huge grin spreads across his face. Seeing him makes me forget about the horrible day I've had and brightens it entirely.

I start running towards him and bump into Edward as I pass. I honestly could care less who I run into at this point. I've got a sexy ass man waiting for me. He opens his arms just in time to catch me as I crash into him. He spins me around and sets me down before kissing the life out of me. I wince a little because it hurts but he doesn't seem to notice.

Paul moves his head to my neck and places a kiss there. "I've missed you beautiful," he says.

"I've missed you too," I tell him meaning it more than he knows.

He pulls back and looks at my face finally. "What happened baby?" He asks gently touching me cheek.

I pause and look into his eyes. "Well…uh…" I begin.

Ren and Ang both clear their throats and fake cough. "Tell me," Paul says.

I give him the cliff notes version of what happened and watch him get angrier and angrier. "Where is he?" Paul seethes.

Ang points to Edward standing 2 cars down talking to Mike. Paul starts walking towards past me and I grab his hand. "Paul? Wait," he looks at me for a moment. I smirk at him and say, "Fuck. Him. Up,"

He nots and stalks over to Edwards with Ang, Ren and I not far behind. Paul steps in front of Mike with his back to him and looks directly at Edward. "Are you Edward?" he asks.

Edward looks up at him calmly and smirks. "Yes I am. And you are?" he says cockily.

"I'm Bella's very pissed off new man," Paul answers. Paul quickly hits him Edward a 1,2 combo knocking him into his car. A crowd forms around us all as Edward pushes off the car getting ready to swing at Paul. Paul anticipates it and hits him with a left hook and an upper cut making Edward crumble to the ground.

Paul leans down and grabs Edward's head and threatens what will happen if he comes near me again before punching him a final time. Paul walks up to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me away from the scene. My girls follow me and gush about how Paul handed Edward his ass. The girls stop at Ren's car. "We'll see you ladies later," Paul says to them. They nod and I wave and we take the final steps to Paul's truck.

"Let me drive. Your hands look a little swollen," I say.

He looks at me and then his hands before handing me the keys. I do a happy dance once he's on the passenger side. "I can see you baby," he laughs.

I straighten up and climb in the driver's side before starting the truck. I turn on his radio, finding a good song and then I adjust the seats and mirrors preparing to leave.

"Let's go to my place first so we can calm down before I meet your parents," he tells me.

I nod and begin backing up. The crowd hasn't fully dispersed quite yet so they see me driving this huge truck. For the first time I like being the center of attention. I drive away from all of the stares and Paul turns up the radio. A nice beat comes on so I check out the screen to see what it is. The song is "Magic" by Coldplay and it makes me smile. I've always loved Coldplay so I know I'm going to love this song.

That's confirmed as soon as I hear the words. "This song is so us," I tell Paul.

He looks over at me and smiles. "I was thinking the same thing," he says.

A few minutes later we pull up to his house and I turn off the truck. Paul climbs out and comes to my side to let me out. "Thanks," I say.

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the house. Once we're inside he leads me straight up to the bathroom and puts me on the sink. He turns around and pulls a First Aid kit out of the cabinet. "That's not-" I begin. He shushes me with a finger to my lips.

Paul silently cleans the cut on my cheek and then places a band-aid on it. He uses his thumb and carefully pulls my lip down. He gently kisses me before putting a healing cream on it. He helps me down and then sits on the toilet holding out his hands.

I take his hands in mine and look them over. "There aren't any cuts on them boo but I can ice them," I say holding them. I carefully run my fingers over his swollen knuckles.

"They don't hurt, I just wanted you to touch them," he finally speaks.

I nod before straddling him on the toilet. "Thank you. For sticking up for me," I say looking into his eyes.

Paul runs his hands up and down my back. "You're welcome baby. No one will put their hands on you like that ever again," he declares.

I know he means it and I whole-heartedly believe him. "I know, I just can't believe that he actually hit me," I whisper tearing up. While I no longer want Edward it doesn't hurt any less.

Paul cradles my head and pulls it down to rest on his shoulder. Finally the dam breaks and I start crying. He holds me rocking me back and forth effectively soothing me. "Bella I know you loved him and that you might still love him but let him go. I know you care about me but you're still holding back. Let him go and give me a chance. Let me in please," Paul says so gentle.

I lean back and look into his eyes to read him. I know he means it and it's too soon but my feelings for him are already stronger than any I had for Edward. Paul wipes my tears away and I lean in to kiss him hard.

"Pauly, you're home? I thought you were getting Bella!" Anne yells.

"I did! We're coming down now!" He yells back.

I climb off of him and we walk down the stairs. "Hey Grams! How are you" Paul asks kissing he head.

"I'm good honey," she answers.

"Hi Anne!" I say smiling warmly.

She comes over to hug me and stops once her hands meet my shoulders. "What happened to your fact sweet girl?" she asks looking hard at my hard.

"My ex-boyfriend backhanded me after I told him to leave me alone. Which was after he left a nice necklace in my locker," I explain.

After a moment Anne busts out laughing. Paul and I share a confused glance. "You should've taken it and pawned it," she breathes out.

"Oh my gosh, you're so right!" I say at the same time Paul says, "Too bad I beat him up you probably couldn't called him and gotten him to bring it back to you."

"You did what?" Anne asks.

"I beat him up. Nobody puts their hands on a female and especially not my Bella," he responds.

"I'm glad you stood up for Bella. I just don't want you to get into any trouble," she says.

"No worries there. My dad is the Chief of Police in Forks," I chime in.

"You left that part out when you mentioned me meeting your parents," Paul says paling a little.

"It'll be fine baby. My parents will love you as soon as they find out you punched Edward," I tell him smiling.

My phone goes off and I pull it out to see who is calling. It's my mom. "Hello?" I answer.

"_Hey baby, just wanted to let you know Dad's on his way home. He's stopping to get a couple of pizzas then he'll be here," _my mom tells me.

"Okay we'll head over now. See you soon. Love you. Bye," I say hanging up.

"Time to go?" Anne asks.

"yeah my dad's getting pizzas and then he'll be home," I answer.

"Let's go baby. You driving again?" Paul comes over to me.

"You let little Bella here drive your truck? You don't even let me drive your truck. This is special!" Anne gushes hugging us both.

We say our goodbyes and leave. Paul tosses me the keys and a remark about how he likes to watch handle his large things. I laugh at him and shake my head as I drive towards my house.

I'm so lost in thought that I almost forget where I'm going. I really hope my parents like Paul because I do. "You okay baby?" Paul asks grabbing my leg.

I glance at him and smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about how tonight is gonna go. We pull up the house and climb out of the truck. Paul grabs my hand, kisses it and let's me lead him into the house.

**Renee's POV**

I hear a vehicle come to a stop out front so I run to the window to see if it's Bella and Paul. "Honey come look. Bella's home and he let her drive his truck!" I say excitedly.

Charlie comes over to look out of the window with me. We watch as they get out and meet at the truck. Paul takes her hand and kissed it before they start walking towards the house. Charlie and I scramble away from the window.

"Honey that was so cute the way he kissed her hand," I gush. Charlie simply smiles and nods.

Bella and Paul enter the house and come to the living room. Charlie and I stand to meet them and while I stand, I quickly look them over. I notice Bella has a band-aid on her cheek. Other than that she looks really happy and hopeful. She has always sought approval from her dad and I and other than Edward she always gets it. Paul looks nervous but confident and completely smitten when he looks at my daughter. It's the same way Charlie used to look at me and it makes my heart melt.

"Mom, Dad this is Paul, Paul these are my parents Renee and Charlie," Bella finally speaks.

Paul smiles and makes his way over to Charlie with his hand out. I notice Paul looks Charlie right in the eye and I know he gains some respect from my husband. He walks over to me and does the same. He addresses us as Mr. and Mrs. Swan which grants him more respect.

Once introductions are done we all move into the kitchen to begin eating. During dinner Charlie goes into full interrogation mode much to mine and Bella's dismay. Charlie asks Paul about school and Paul tells him he graduated last year and is taking online college classes while he works.

Charlie asked him about his future plans and Paul admits he's going to take over his Dad's tattoo shop when he turns 21. Next Charlie asks about his home life and upbringing. Paul tells us about losing his parents and how he lives with his grandmother.

Throughout the interrogation I watch Bella for reactions. She holds his hand and looks at him with nothing but pride. I can tell already she cares about him deeply. Charlie and I make eye contact and smile at each other. Sometimes a parent just knows.

Charlie sneaks a question about Paul's plans with Bella in. Paul looks Charlie right in the eye and says, "I plan to keep her safe and happy. I promise to keep a smile on that beautiful face."

Bella looks like she might cry tears of joy and Paul reaches over to touch her face right near her band-aid. "Speaking of her face, why do you have a band-aid on Bella?" I finally ask.

Paul's face changes to one of anger and Bella looks scared. "Tell them Bella," Paul whispers.

"Edward didn't like the fact that I dumped him and turned down a 'birthday gift' and he hit me. His ring cut my cheek," she whispers quietly.

"What do you mean he hit you? I'm calling his mother right now!" I snap getting out of my seat.

"Fuck calling his mother. I'm going after him after I get my gun," Charlie says standing quickly and knocking his chair over.

"Wait! Before any shooting or mother calling there's more," Bella shouts. Charlie and I sit back down and wait for her to speak.

"When I went to pick up Bella and I saw her face I asked her what happened. She told me Edward hit her and one of her friends pointed him out. I walked up to him and I punched him a few times. Beat him up pretty good and I told him never to come near her again," Paul tells us.

"I like this one Bella," Charlie says pointing at Paul.

"Thank you for defending my daughter Paul," I tell him.

"It's not a problem at all. I care about her and I'm definitely not going to let any man hit any female. Especially not Bella," Paul says.

I can tell by the way he talks about her and how he looks at her that he means every word. It's crazy exactly how much Paul reminds me of Charlie at that age. Bella and Paul say they're going to clean up and she tells her dad and I to go into the living room.

"See, I told you they'd like you," Bella whispers as we're walking away. Paul laughs before getting up to help her clean.

After a while Paul lets us know he has to head home and that it was nice to meet us. We promise to see him soon and let him know that he's welcome anytime. Bella tells us she's going to walk him out because she left her bag in his truck.

As soon as they get outside, Charlie and I go to the window. "We're such creepers," I laugh.

Paul grabs Bella's hand and she spins like a dancer until he pulls her to him and kisses the top of her head. She reaches up and grabs his face and kisses him. "I don't think we should watch anymore," Charlie says turning away.

"Oh stop! She's not doing anything bad," I reason. I look back and Paul's lifting her up in a bear hug. "Do you remember when you used to hug me like that?" I ask Charlie wistfully. I watch as Paul opens the door to the truck and hands Bella her bag.

"Yes I do. Do you remember what I said a week after I met you?" he asks grabbing my hand making me look at him.

"Yes I do. You said-" he interrupts.

"That you're gonna be the girl I marry. I feel that way, right now. Only it's Paul and Bella. That's the man our little girl is gonna marry Renee," he says so seriously.

"I know," I agree. I lean into him and let him kiss my forehead just as Paul does the same to Bella.

**HINT: Something in this chapter is a KEY factor for future chapters! If you can guess what it is I'll give you something special!**


	9. Freaky Girl

**AN: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I recently had two important deaths in my family and just lost my way for a bit. I've gotten back into my writing and I can't wait until you guys get to read what I've been working on! So without further delay… Chapter 9!**

**~**Chapter 9: Paul's POV**~**

I get home and just sit in the truck for a moment. I can't believe Bella's parents like me. I smile as I think about her. After another moment I go inside to tell Grams about the meeting. She is so happy for me just like I knew she would be.

"That's awesome Pauly but I had no worries. You're a good boy. I told Bella just yesterday that you two were good for each other. Her parents must see that as well," she tells me.

"Thanks Grams, I really like her. I'm taking her on our first date Frida and I'm gonna make it official," I say smiling,

"As long as you're sure honey, you know you have my full support with anything," she comes over to hug me.

"I love you Grams," I whisper.

"And I love you more," she says.

I go to my room, plop down on my bed, and turn my TV on. A few minutes later while I'm flipping through the channels, I get a text. It's from Jared and he's asking if he could stop over. I tell him to come on over and that I'll be in my room.

20 minutes later he walks through my bedroom door and pulls over my desk chair. "Sup bro?" I ask.

"Not shit. Guess what?" he says.

"What?" I look at him turning the TV down.

"So Kim finally gave me an ultimatum. She says we either need to make it official or she's gonna stop fucking me," he says seriously.

"And…?" I trail off.

"We're together," Jared simply replies.

"Congrats man!" I clap him on the shoulder. I'm truly happy for him.

"Thanks. So how are things with Bella?" he asks grinning.

I immediately launch into the rest of the weekend and everything that happened today. "Wow, you two are quite the pair. She punches Leah, you punch Edward. You know what they say 'A couple that fights together, stays together'," Jared jokes.

"Ha ha but that's true. She's feisty and sexy, so different from any girl around here. I love it," I tell him.

"You guys do look good together," he says thoughtfully.

"Thanks," I respond. We laugh and joke around for a while before we start playing video games.

A little while later Grams calls us down to try some of her cookies. WE fight all the way downstairs as we race to them. "Oh Miss Anne, these are better than my grandma's!" Jared exclaims.

For some reason I'm drawn to the TV in time to catch a small girl reporting an incident in Seattle. "Jared that girl looks Alice doesn't she," I slap at him.

"Yeah bro she does. Hey, you know what, I think I saw her texting Bella's ex at the bonfire before she left the other night," Jared says.

"For real? I wouldn't put it past her actually. It's not surprising," I respond. I decide to ask Bella about it later.

"What kind of girl would do that to her friend?" Grams asks shaking her head.

Jared and I shrug our shoulders and a few minutes later and a few more cookies he leaves. I head upstairs to call Bella.

"Hey babe, you remember how Alice was acting at the bonfire? Well Jared told me today that he thought he saw her texting Edward," I tell her carefully.

"Probably, they'd text sometimes about me. Or so she said when I saw his name in a message on her phone once. I didn't think anything of it," she answers.

Even as she says this I have a hard time believing it. Alice seems like one sneaky bitch. "I hope you're right baby. I almost forgot you have your first tattoo appointment Saturday. Do you know what you're gonna get?" I ask changing the subject.

"Uhm, I'm not sure yet. I've got a few on my mind that I like. Maybe Wednesday I can come over and get your input?" she suggests.

"Of course you can but what are you doing tomorrow?" I question.

"Ang and I are going over to Ren's to catch up on our weekend," she answers.

"Oooh girl talk!" I say in a girl voice.

She laughs hard and gets silent for a minute. "My parents really like you Paul," she says quietly.

"Good, I'm glad. And what about you?" I ask hopefully.

"I love… I love spending time with you. I really like you too," she stumbles over her words.

"Yeah I care about you a lot Bella," I say seriously.

"You better," she says trying to joke. I know deep down she fully means it.

"Don't worry babe, I do. It's real," I tell her gently. We talk for a little while longer before hanging up. I go to sleep not too long after.

I wake up earlier than usual for work but I don't mind since I feel well rested. I work construction with Quil Sr. and he's really awesome about overtime.

I eat a quick breakfast before kissing Grams and heading out to the truck. My phone does off right as I start the truck up. I pull it out to take a look and find a picture message from Bella. In the picture she's blowing a kiss at me and it's captioned "Goodmorning Handsome"

I feel myself smiling so I snap a picture of myself and send it to her. I turn on some music and drive to the site we're working on. As I pull up I see Harry Clearwater talking to Quil Sr. so I wait a few minute before getting out. Harry loves me, he was almost as upset as I was when Emily cheated on me and left. He even forgave me for fucking his daughter.

"Paul, how are you?" he asks giving me a manly hug.

"I'm doing really good, how are you?" I ask him.

"Oh I'm doing. I heard you have a new little lady in your life." He says more than asks.

"Yeah I do. Her name is Bella, Bella Swan," I say proudly.

"Oh Charlie's daughter no wonder she's got a mean right hook. Leah told me about the incident at work the other day," he responds calmly.

"Uh yeah, that's her." I shift uncomfortably.

"Embry said Leah was saying some harsh things and deserved it. I apologize for her behavior," he tells me sincerely.

"And I'm sorry Bella punched her," I lie smoothly.

Harry laughs like he can tell I'm lying and makes his exit. I go inside and get to work. We've been adding onto one of the houses on the Rez and I'm in charge of drywall at this point. A few hours go by so I take a break to text Bella during her lunch.

"Damn, you sure are a lazy fuck Lahote," Sam Uley says coming out of nowhere.

He was one of the guys Emily fucked when we were together even though he's been with Leah for 3 years. The worst part is Leah and Emily are cousins.. When Leah found out about Sam and Emily she came to tell me and came up with a revenge plan of her own.

"What do you want Sam?" I sigh looking at him. He looks pissed so I stand up rising to my full height.

"Leah tells me your latest conquest punched her in the face," he states.

"Yeah she sure did," I say.

"You sound proud," he responds.

"I am. Leah was talking shit and calling her out of Bella out of her name. I love that she stood up for herself," I answer.

"You both better watch your backs," he points a finger at me.

"That a threat Sam? I'm here right fucking now. You gotta problem? Let's deal with it now," I snap.

"Watch it Lahote, I'm a lot stronger than I was a few months ago," Sam warns.

"Oh you mean that pussy fight you tried with me last time? Are you sure you wanna go down that road Sam? Cause I have no problem handing you your ass again," I say taking a step towards him.

"You're not worth my time. You and your girl better stay the fuck away from Leah," he practically growls.

"More like you should keep your bitch away from me. The other day it seemed like she still wanted this dick," I smirk.

"Fuck you Lahote!" Sam says charging me.

"Hey hey hey! Sam what are you doing here?" Quil Sr. asks getting between us.

"He was just leaving before I handed his ass to him," I answer.

"This is a closed worksite Sam. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Quil Sr. says firmly.

"This isn't over Lahote," Sam threatens before walking away.

"Geez, you'd think I didn't know my last name the amount of times oh boy just said it," I joke trying to lighten the mood.

I get back to work finishing the walls around 2:30 and I'm free to go for the day. Once I get home I tell Grams about my day. She's proud of me for not fighting Sam. I let her know that I'm gonna go upstairs and work on some homework before dinner. She asks me to make dinner with her and I accept.

After a couple of hours of doing school work I go back downstairs to find Grams. "Hey I'm done with my work! Let's get some dinner cooking!" I tell her.

"Hmm, how about some tacos?" Grams asks.

"No, let's make taco salad!" I say excitedly.

"You cook the meat, work your magic," she tells me as she puts some music on.

Make Her Say by Kid Cudi is playing so I rap along. Suddenly Gram slaps my arm. "Stop that cussin' boy!" she says laughing.

"Grams you were singing it too!" I counter.

Not too long after our bantering dinner is finished. We sit down to watch some TV while we eat. I start thinking of Bella and wonder how her day with her girls went. Almost immediately after thinking that, my phone rings.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I answer.

"Hey, I had to come to La Push to bring some fish to Billy for my dad," Bella says.

"So get your pretty ass over her," I say lowly.

"I still heard that," Grams says laughing.

"I just pulled in your driveway," Bella admits.

"Okay, I'll be right out," I tell her hanging up. I tell Grams I'll be right back before jumping up and running outside.

It's slightly drizzling but Bella is leaning against her Jeep with her legs crossed and a smile on her face. I walk right up to her and grab her hips. "Damn you're fucking sexy," I growl.

"You look so fucking good. I'm wet and it's not because of the weather," she says winking.

"Let's get you inside before I fuck you on the hood of your Jeep," I tell her pulling her towards the house.

"Or we could fuck on the tailgate of your truck. It's just dark enough…" she trails off looking at my truck.

"You're killing me babe," I say honestly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just really want you," she says biting her lips pulling me close.

God damn, I really want her to but we made the "no sex" pact. The noble thing to do here would be to politely decline. Unfortunately, I'm not noble. If my girl wants this dick, she's gonna get this dick, simple as that.

"Fuck it, let's do this!" I finally say grabbing her face and kissing her hard.

She jumps up, wrapping her legs around me grabbing my hair. I walk us over to my truck, still kissing her as I unlatch the tailgate. I set Bella down so she can stand before I abruptly turn her around.

She quickly unbuttons her pants pulling them as well as her panties down to her knees. I run my hand down her back and between her ass cheeks to cup her sex.

"You're so fucking wet for me baby. Fucking perfect," I bend to whisper in her ear.

I slide my dick out of my sweats and tease her clit a bit before sliding it in slowly.

"Don't be gentle Paul. I need you to fuck me," she hisses slamming her ass into me.

"Alright baby," I say smacking her ass.

"Yes!" she screams as I pull out and slam back into her.

I use deep, quick strokes making her moan loudly. I want her to scream. "Play with your clit while I fuck you Isabella," I demand.

"Ohhh fuuucckkk, she pants before doing as I say.

I spank her hard again before reaching my other hand up to pull her head back. I reach around to grab her throat as my other hand slides under her body resting on her opposite thigh. I hold her close to me picking up my pace even more going deeper.

"Mmm, fuck Paul. Harder baby, make it hurt!" she screams.

Not that I'm complaining because I love this freaky ass Bella, but where did she come from? I grab her hair and fuck her harder. "Yes baby, don't fucking stop. I'm so close," she shouts.

"Cum on my dick Isabella, Cum for me now!" I growl in her ear. I pound into her even harder as I feel myself about to cum as well.

"I'm cummmming!" We shout together as our orgasms take over. I thrust into her a few more times before stilling inside of her. I kiss her should and ask if she's alright.

"Yes baby, I'm perfect," she says looking over her shoulder at me. She gives my cock one last squeeze before I slip out of her and put it away. I help her by pulling her panties and jeans back up to her hips so she can button them.

"I loved that freaky side of you, B," I saying pulling her into my chest.

"Me too and when you called me Isabella I almost came on the spot. Both times! So fucking sexy," she gushes.

"I'm glad you liked it," I tell her honestly.

We stay like this for a while so I tell her about my run in with Sam. She tells me a little bit about her afternoon with the ladies but doesn't go into detail on anything. "Do you wanna come in for a minute?" I ask when she seems reluctant to get ready to leave.

"I'd love to but if Anne sees me she'll know exactly what we did out here," she reasons with a laugh.

"Not to mention your own parents," I add in as a joke. She looks up at me horrified. "Don't worry baby you look good. By the time you get home you'll lose most of the 'just fucked' look. Just throw your hair up and you'll be fine," I suggest kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks. I should probably go," she sighs.

"No worries honey, you're coming over tomorrow after school anyway right?" I ask.

"Hell yeah," she nods.

"Good make sure you text me and let me know you got home safely," I say looking down at her.

"I love when you tell me that," she touches my face.

We kiss once more and then she's gone. I go back inside and hear Grams in the kitchen. I walk in to find her cleaning our dinner dishes. "You took so long out there I thought you left," she says with a smile.

"OH now, we just talked for a while," I lie smoothly. Grams just smiles.

"You always seem so happy with Bella. You've been happier in the last few days with her than you ever were with that Emily," she comments.

Just hearing Emily's name makes me scowl as I think of all of the fights, the lies, all of the times she's cheated on me. None of that bothers me anymore because now I've got Bella. She was just cheated on too so I know she won't cheat on me.

"Yeah, Bella really is different," I say thoughtfully.

I find myself thinking over the last few days and getting to know Bella has been awesome. She's a perfect fit for me, feisty, strong-willed, bold, beautiful, and funny. I can't help but wonder what wouldn't happened if we had met sooner.

I wonder if we would've missed out on our heartbreak? Maybe we would've hurt each other because we wouldn't have experienced pain before to know what we did and did not need. I'm convinced we would be happy, no fighting. Taha Aki sure works in mysterious ways.

"Where'd you go just then?" Grams asks looking at me.

"Just thinking, Bella has been coming to the Rez for years now. How did I just now get to meet her? And at a bar away from home no less," I wonder.

"It's just the right time now when before it wasn't. Remember honey, there is a time, place, and reason for everything," she says. Grams has always had so much knowledge.

I tell her as such and she thanks me before heading to bed. A few minutes later my phone goes off with another picture from Bella. There's a full handprint on her ass with a caption that says, "hurts to sit down." I laugh as I dial her number.

"I'd say that I'm sorry but I'm not and I refuse to lie to you. I like that you have my handprint on you," I tell her.

"I'm not sorry, hurts so good baby. I get so wet just thinking about what we did," she moans out.

"Fuck, you're making me hard again," I growl.

"Touch yourself, play with your dick for me," she demands.

I run up to my room and flop on my bed pulling my dick out. "I am, are you?" I ask breathing hard.

"Mmm, yes. So wet for you Paul," she moans.

"Rub your clit faster baby, I wanna hear you," I tell her stroking my dick faster.

We continue our ministrations feeding off of each other's moans and pleasured obscenities. "Fuck Paul, I'm close," she pants.

"Me too baby. Cum for me, cum all of those fingers Isabella," I demand.

"Fuck I'm cumming Paul!" she moans in a high pitched voice. I stroke my cock faster growling when I cum all over my hand and stomach.

"Wow," Bella whispers trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, that was… wow," I say.

Once we catch our breaths, we set up plans for tomorrow. It's decided she's gonna drive to school so she can drive here. She doesn't want me to waste my gas picking her up form school and taking her back home.

"Goodnight B," I whisper to her.

"Goodnight sexy," she tells me before hanging up.

I hop up to get a dirty towel to clean up my mess before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**AN: What'd you guys think? Everyone who reviews gets a preview of the next chapter! And let me say it's gonna be a GOOD one! All hell breaks loose in the Chapter 10!**


	10. Fight Night

**AN: To the few people I told I'd update a few days ago, I apologize. A few changes were made and it took a little longer than expected. I can promise you guys are gonna love it! Well maybe…**

**~**Chapter 10: Bella's POV**~**

As I dress for school, I decide to dress cute and comfy. I'm still pretty sore from my quickie with Paul last night however I'll never tell him that. I also can't get my mind off of what Ren told Ang and I yesterday. What kind of douchebags do we surround ourselves with?

For a moment it makes me rethink about how fast things are moving with Paul. I mean in all honesty I hardly know him. I immediately mentally slap myself in the face. He hasn't given me any red flags other than that incident with Leah. That was some before me shit so I couldn't rightfully be mad.

Ren is going to meet me at school with lattes and I'm gonna pick up Ang. After a quick talk with my mom, I hop in the Jeep and head to Ang's. Thankfully she's ready and waiting, I just want to get to school and get it over with so I can see Paul.

I pull up in my usual spot with Ren pulling in beside me a moment later. We get out meeting behind the vehicles and exchanging hellos and lattes. We all walk into the school like we own it and gain stares. The group of bitches (Tanya, Lauren and Jessica) is glaring ice picks at seemingly only me but it's whatever.

"Why does it seem like they're only staring at me?" I ask to no one in particular.

"It does seem like an 'I Hate Bella Swan club'," Ang says thoughtfully.

"More like an 'I'm jealous of Bella Swan but I Cover It up With Hate club'," Ren says making us all laugh.

I notice Alice and Jasper at her locker in a heated argument and for a moment I think about heading over to them. I change my mind however, their argument is none of my business. I'm still feeling some type of way about the weekend with her. She hasn't even attempted to talk to me.

Jasper looks at me, whispers something to Alice, (who has her back to me) and makes a move to me. Alice grabs his arm but he rips it off. "Hey Bella!" Jasper shouts.

Alice spins around looking equally angry and terrified. I glance between Ang and Ren who both look confused. "I need to talk to you later. Maybe at lunch but it's important," Jasper says with an extra thick accent.

"Okay so sit with us today," I tell him immediately. He agrees and then walks away.

"Wonder what that's about?" Ang asks.

"Can't be anything good," Ren says.

"Jasper doesn't do drama at all," I comment.

My stomach drops as my mind comes up with a bunch of possible outcomes. I grab the things I need out of my locker and scoot off to my first period class.

The morning goes by easily, almost too easily. Classes are boring, no one really talks. It's like a Monday morning although it's Wednesday. It feels like the calm before the storm. Surprisingly I don't see Edward at all today which is awesome.

At lunch Ang and Ren are already at our usual table waiting for me. I notice Jasper in line and nod at him; he nods back and then glances towards the door. I see Alice walking in looking around. She hasn't noticed me yet so I slowly turn my back on her and sit down. It sucks that it has gotten this bad.

"She sat with Tanya," Ang says.

"How ironic, she's at the table with most of the sluts Edward has fucked," Jasper says coming out of nowhere and sitting down.

"That is pretty funny," Ang says.

"What makes it even more ironic is that I saw his car the other day and it looked like Alice in the passenger seat. I didn't say anything cause I wasn't sure," Ren looks at me.

"No worries. Jared told Paul he saw her texting Edward an Saturday at the fire," I say.

"Well, I saw them in Port A having dinner on Sunday night," Jasper adds.

"Looks like this bitch has some explaining to do," I say calmly.

"When you do talk to her, do it after school. Too many people around now," Ang advises me.

I nod to let her know that I agree. "Thanks for letting me know Jasper," I tell him looking in his eyes.

"No problem darling. You deserve better. Better than Edward and better than whatever bullshit game Alice is playing," he says squeezing my shoulder and walking away.

I blatantly ignore the whispers directed at me from Edward's whores. I also try to tune down my anger but underneath it there's nothing but pain at the betrayal.

"Bella?" Ren asks.

I look up and see worry etched across her face. I try to smile at her but I'm sure it comes out as more than a grimace. "She was supposed to be my best friend. How could she do that to me?" I whisper a tear escaping from my eye. I wipe it away quickly and try to regain my composure.

I shoot Paul a text telling him I miss him and that I can't wait to see him later. It's true, I could definitely use his arms around me making me feel safe and comfortable but for now I'll accept comfort from my friends.

"She's a bitch Bella. That's so fucked up!" Ren practically growls. She already strongly dislikes Alice and this just pushes it to full blown hate.

Ang just shakes her head sadly sneaking glances over at Alice. Paul texts me back a picture of him pouting saying his misses me too. He immediately sends a second one and I can't help but blush and laugh aloud.

"What caused that reaction?" Ang asks smirking,

"I bet it's Paul," Ren adds.

I nod still laughing. "Actually it's a picture of his dick," I sa once I can breathe again.

"Oh God!" Ang says laughing as well.

"For the record, I'm not laughing at his dick, it's no laughing matter. I'm laughing because Paul edited it to look like a snake," I explain.

I can tell they want to see but no matter how much I trust them, they will _not _be seeing my man's dick. Lunch ends shortly after and we go on to finish our classes. At the end of the day, I go to my locker to place the books I don't need in there. I see Alice coming up to my locker and try to ignore her.

"Uhm Bella, can we… can we talk?" Alice asks hesitantly. I turn to look at her and nod. "Maybe outside where there aren't so many people to hear?" she suggests.

Looking over her shoulder I see Ren and Ang looking at me in shock. I incline my head slightly towards the exit to let them know that we're moving this party outside. I turn and walk towards the door not waiting for Alice. She'll either follow or she won't. Despite how painful her betrayal is, she is still someone I care about.

Once we get to the grass by the parking lot I turn and face her. Looking down at her I see a very familiar necklace around her neck. I get instantly angry on the inside but refuse to let her see it.

"Bella I'm sorry for how I acted over the weekend. It was wrong of me. You're my best friend and we never have secrets. I don't want there to be any now," she apologizes quietly.

Her hand comes up to touch her necklace subconsciously and I can't help the snort that escacpes my throat.

"I think you mean _I _haven't kept secrets from _you._ It doesn't go both ways, does it Alice?" I say looking at her pointedly.

She looks down briefly and takes a deep breath. "Sunday night I had dinner with Edward. We met to discuss you two getting back together," she says.

_This bitch has balls lying right to my face. _I think to myself. "Really?" I ask sounding bored.

"Yes really. Ask Jasper, he saw us," she says looking around.

"Alice, you know we've been friends for years. You know that I know when you're lying and even if I didn't there are ways to tell. Why would you go to Port A for dinner to talk about Edward and I getting back together? If it wasn't a secret, then why'd you go where no one knew you? You can tell me the truth right now or never talk to me again. It's your choice," I tell her.

"Bella, I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I swear," she lies again pushing me over the edge.

"God damnit, Alice! Jasper saw you with him Sunday, Ren also saw you with him, and Jared saw you texting him Saturday at the bonfire. I know you and your mom don't even get along so she wouldn't have picked you up! You gonna tell me you guys talked about me that long?!" I scream at her. A crowd begins to form around us with Ang, Ren, Jasper right in front but I don't care.

"Bella, it's not what you think-" I cut her off.

"Alice, you're wearing the fucking necklace he bought me that I _refused _to accept! You're getting the dick that I _didn't _want! Don't you realize he's fucking using you because he can't have me?!" I screech at her.

Her face gets redder and redder and I speak my words until she reaches out and slaps me. "You've got it all wrong, you prude bitch. He fucks me because he wants me!" she yells.

I backhand her. "Oh really? Tell me Alice, how many times has he called out _my _name while he's inside of _you_?_" _I ask snidely.

Finally she screams and charges at me. "You bitch!" she shouts!

Alice grabs my hair and pulls hard so I jam my knee into her stomach to make her loosen her grip. I quickly punch her in the face not hard, just enough to stun her, and then tackle her to the ground.

"Alice I'm not gonna fight you! He's not worth it and to be honest neither are you," I breathe hard above her while holding her hands in place.

"Get off of me!" she yells trying to wiggle free.

"How could ou do that to me? I'm supposed to be your best friend. Why Alice?" I ask on the brink of tears.

"I don't know! Maybe because you've got it all or maybe because it just happened. I'm not sorry it did either though I am sorry I hurt you," she says in a quieter voice.

I just look at her face for a few moments and I see no regret. I snatch my hands away from her and look up at the people surrounding us. Standing up I look down at her fiercely. "Don't you _ever _try to contact me. This friendship is over," I say barely about a whisper.

I look at Ren and Ang and then move past them hoping they'll follow me. Thankfully I hear their steps on each side of me. "Bella I'm so proud of you!" Ang says looping her arm my right one.

"Yeah Bells, it took a lot of strength not to fight her. I thought you were gonna lose it there for a minute," Ren says taking my other arm trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad I have you both. Thanks ladies," I say looking between them.

"Of course, we love you!" They say at the same time making me smile.

"I love you both as well! I'll get ahold of you guys in a little while," I say.

After hugging them both, I hop in my Jeep and take a minute to breathe. I can't believe the day's events. I call Paul after a few peaceful moments to let him know I'm about to be on my way. He immediately picks up on the strange tone of my voice and tries to question me. I promise to tell him everything as soon as I see him.

"Okay, hurry babe but please drive safe," he says before hanging up.

As soon as I'm out of the parking lot I finally let the tears flow freely. I keep imagining them in multiple positions, the things they've probably said to each other and about me. They probably fucking laughed at how naïve I must be to not realize that my best friend and boyfriend were fucking behind my back for who knows how long. I can't even say Edward was acting different because if I'm honest, he was always a dick.

I can't believe that I still hadn't put two and two together. In my defense they only seemed to get along like a friend and boyfriend normally would. They weren't too nice or too mean to each other. They didn't even fight over my attention which I loved although it was probably because they wanted me out of the picture so they could have each other.

The sad part is I know that Edward is a fucked up person, I should've expected that he'd cheat since I wasn't giving him anything. And now I'm even more proud of my decision to wait. But Alice, I had no idea she'd even _thought _of doing that to me. I'm honestly more hurt than anything with this situation. I could _never _do anything so _fucked up_ to anyone let alone my _best friend. _

Noticing I'm almost to Paul's, I wipe my face and try to compose myself. He's outside waiting for me almost pacing with worry all over his face. I quickly park so I can hop out my Jeep and fling myself into his arms. He holds me tight to him and I start sobbing all over again.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asks clutching me tighter still.

I tell him everything that happened and ramble anything that comes to my mind. I even mention that fact that I'm worried that he's thinking I'm crying because I still have feelings for Edward. I promise him that I don't and the tears are for Alice and her betrayal and he chuckles a bit.

I pull back and look at him. "Bella I know you are over that asshat. Why wouldn't you be? You've got a tall dark and handsome guy with a big dick at your beck and call," he jokes.

I slap at him while laughing and wiping away my tears. "Thank you baby, you've got a point there," I say.

I take a step back and look him over to find he's already checking me out. "You're all dirty," he observes.

I look down at my muddy covered leggings and dirty hands. My car must look terrible! "Yeah, tackling your 'best friend' will do that to ya," I joke sadly.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze," Paul says taking my hand.

I follow him inside walking extremely careful so I don't make a mess. He notices this and scoops me up before running up to his room. I squeal in shock and slap at his chest. "Put me down! You're gonna get all dirty as well!" I tell him.

"Don't you know by now that I love being dirty with you?" he whispers huskily in my ear as he sets me down to stand on the floor. "Now that we're both dirty, we're gonna have to take off our clothes," he says coming closer to me.

The look in his eyes tells me exactly what he wants to do and I'm on the same page. I decide to play with him a little. "I dunno baby…" I sigh.

"Bella let me take care of you. I wanna take your mind off of everything except the immense pleasure I'm gonna give you. Baby let me love you," he pleads taking my hands and looking deep into my eyes. I nod as a tear escapes me.

Paul wipes it away before placing kisses on my face. I bring my hands up to his arms and slowly move them to meet around his neck. He lifts my hands before moving them back down my body to remove my shirt. Dropping to his knees he kisses every inch of skin he reveals making me sigh in pleasure.

After a moment Paul pulls off my boots and then my leggings. He grins up at me as he notices I'm not wearing panties before sticking his face directly into my pussy. He inhales deeply and sighs. "You like?" I whisper not taking my eyes off of him.

"No, love it," he says before slowing licking my clit. I groan and reach down to grab his hair.

He pushes me back to his bed and kisses along my right thigh before doing the same to my left. I wiggle impatiently wanting him inside of me. "Please," I beg.

"Patience baby. I wanna make this good for you," he says into my thigh before biting it.

After a few more moments of teasing he finally slides his dick into me. Paul sets the pace slow, deep, sensual, and sexy. I love it. He keeps touching me gently and staring right into my eyes. Nothing is said just moans and groans of pleasure. Looking into his eyes I realize that I love him.

It may be too soon but I don't care. I feel more for him in days than I felt for Edward in a year and a half. I know he feels the same. I can see it in his eyes, I can feel it in his touch and his actions go right along with it all. Paul takes care of me mind, body, and soul for the next hour and afterwards we lay here just touching and holding each other.

"I'm hungry," I mumble into his chest.

"Me too, let's go to the store and grab something. We can cook together," Paul says excitedly.

"What about my dirty clothes?" I ask looking around.

"Maybe Gram has some sweats or something you could wear. You must admit she's stylish," he suggests.

I give him the okay and he brings in some yoga pants for me. Thankfully they'll look good with the rest of my outfit. "I'm gonna have to buy her more of these. There's _no way _I'm giving these back to her after going commando in them," I tell him as I pull them on along with the rest of my clothes.

"That's a good idea," Paul says laughing.

We head to the store and I realize it's the same place that I punched Leah at. I make myself promise to behave no matter what she says to me. Paul parks a few spots from the door and then we walk inside hand in hand. Sure enough, Leah's behind the counter and even though her eyes are still black and blue, she still has the nerve to give me a dirty look. Dumb bitch.

I ignore her sticking close to Paul as we grab stuff to make pulled pork. A few minutes later we're in line at the checkout. Leah says nothing to us but the looks gives us are nothing short of jealously and anger. Just as we're about to walk out of the store Paul remembers that he forgot buns.

"Here babe, go ahead and put the stuff in the truck and I'll grab the buns," he says handing me the keys.

I walk out to the truck and begin placing the bags in the back. I somehow manage to drop the keys on the ground so I bend to pick them up. I notice a pair a boots standing to the side of me so I straighten up and look at the stranger.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"You with Paul?" he asks glaring at me.

"Yeah," I answer confused.

"Ah, so you're the bitch who put hands on my Leah," he says rudely.

Realization hits and I get a little bold. "nd you must be the dumb motherfucker who threatened my Paul. You should be careful Sam, I heard he already fucked you up," I snap moving towards him angrily.

He grabs my arm and squeezes_ hard_. "Watch your mouth little bitch!" he growls pointing a finger in my face.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yell at him.

He squeezes me even tighter and I shout in pain before kneeing him in the nuts. His grip loosens and I break free just as Paul exits the store.

"What the fuck is going on?" Paul shouts.

"He fucking grabbed me!" I tell Paul angrily looking back at Sam who was starting to stand a little straighter.

"Oh fuck no! Get in the truck Isabella," he says pushing the bag with the buns at angry Paul saying "Isabella" is 10 times sexier than when horny Paul says it and for a moment I can only stand there staring at him.

Right as I turn to get in the truck I heard the harsh sound of skin against skin. I look back in time to see Sam staggering back from the power of Paul's hit.

**AN2: Sorry for the abrupt ending of this chapter but it **_**has **_**to happen like this! Don't worry the best is yet to come! By the way in Chapter 8 I mentioned Edward gave Bella a necklace with a "B" on it. I meant to change it from that to a diamond heart, which is in fact the necklace Alice is wearing in this chapter. I have to get to my other computer to change it. So bear with me!**


	11. Revelations

**AN: Sorry for the wait and the fact that this is a short one. I struggled with this chapter as I've had a lot going on in my personal life. I definitely wanted to give you guys something though! So please enjoy and know that I am NOT giving up on this story. Slowly but surely it will be finished. **

**~**Chapter 11: Edward's POV**~**

_RING! RING! RING! _After a few seconds of that, my phone chirps with my missed call notification. _Alice. _That's her third call in 15 minutes. I don't know why she's calling since I already told her I'd see her at 5. There's less than two hours, surely she can wait that long.

I finish the page I'm reading and scoop up my phone. She hasn't sent any texts so she must just be impatient. Damn, she's annoying. I don't know why I put up with her. Actually, that's a lie. For one, she's good at what she does. Secretly I love her little pussy.

The second reason is Bella. I want her to find out, get mad and confront me. We'll get in a heated argument and she'll finally fuck me. It'll be her attempt to keep me. I want her to be direct with me; to demand that I be with her and _only _her. We'll take turns being dominated in our relationship.

I thought for sure she'd find out by now but Alice is really good at hiding things. That dumb bitch Tanya threw a major wrench in my plan when she opened her mouth to Bella about what we were doing making Bella dump me. She tried to apologize to me but I definitely cut her off.

It's only a minor setback however. Bella will get sick of her giant Indian sooner or later and she'll come crawling back to me. I'll forgive her and take her back but she'll be punished. Once she sees what I'm capable of, she'll never want to leave me again.

The only reason I've been fucking all these girls is to learn how to please Bella. I know she'll appreciate the effort since she complains that I never give enough to begin with. She'll see all of the lengths I went to and effort I put in simply to satisfy her and she'll love me even more for it.

Bella can tell me we're over and claim she's happy with that guy until she's blue in the face but I know that she still loves me. I know she will take me back and nothing will separate us again. Maybe I should stop fucking Alice since Bella doesn't know.

My thoughts get cut off by my phone ringing. It's Mike. "Hello?" I answer.

"_Dude! Did you hear about what happened at school today?!" _he asks excitedly.

"No, what happened?" I respond.

"_Bella beat Alice's ass. For sleeping with __**you!**__" _he exclaims excitedly.

"Oh fuck! I gotta call you back," I say before hanging up.

I immediately call Alice and she answers on the second ring. _"Why weren't you answering me?! I have shit to tell you! Bella knows, Edward, she knows about us," _she gushes.

"What? How?" I ask loudly trying to sound shocked.

"_Jasper came up to me and said something about seeing us. He said if I didn't tell her by lunch he'd tell her. Well at lunch she acted like she didn't see me so I sat with Lauren and didn't get to talk to her. So I went to her locker at the end of the day and tried to play it off like I just wanted to talk. She blew up and said my necklace was something you gave to her first and she didn't want it. Then she said you call out her name when you fuck me so I slapped her. She punched me and pinned me in the muddy grass and then she told me that we were no longer friends," _she spits out all at once.

"Are you okay?" I ask actually concerned.

"_Yeah she didn't hurt me," _she answers.

I know it's a lie because at one point they were inseparable. "Want me to come get you now?" I ask changing the subject.

"_I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't," _she hesitates.

"Why? We're already busted. Might as well continue," I say.

I need this to continue just a little while longer. My plan is coming along quite nicely. I also need to teach Alice a lesson. When she found the necklace sitting on my dresser, I didn't think I should mention it was originally for Bella. I didn't think I needed to. Alice got so excited when she thought it was for her she gave me some awesome head and she even gave me a rim job. I forgot all about that damn necklace honestly. I should've known she would've flaunted it though.

"_Still Edward, it'd be like rubbing salt in her wounds,"_ Alice sighs.

"You mean she's hurt? She said she didn't care about me anymore…" I trail off.

"_Yeah she's hurt. I am –was- her best friend and you were her boyfriend and we slept together. For months, Edward, you don't think she'd be hurt?" _Alice explains.

"I can see how she could be but we're done and over with not to mention she has someone else now. It doesn't matter," I say.

"_Alright Edward, come over," _she finally says.

"Okay, I'll be over soon," I say before hanging up.

Part of me feels guilty for using Alice after she lost her best friend but it's not like we didn't know this was a possibility. She jumped head first into this situation and literally rode it out. I can't allow myself to feel guilt when ultimately it was her decision.

**(BOLD IS FLASHBACK)**

"**Hey Alice, what are you doing here?" I ask bumping into her at the small book store.**

"**Just trying to find something to do until Bella and Angela get back," she answers sadly.**

"**Oh yeah, sorry your mom wouldn't let you go," I say.**

"**Eh, she's a bitch. I knew she wouldn't. I just thought since it was to look at future places for me to attend colleges as well she'd agree but nope," she shrugs her shoulders.**

"**Are you finding anything good?" I look at some titles scrunching my nose.**

"**No, not at all. I want to go to Port A but my mom wouldn't take me there," she looks at the book in her hand before setting it back on the shelf.**

"**Well I'm not doing shit. I'll take you," I volunteer.**

**Once she agrees we hop into my Volvo. After a few miles she asks about the relationship Bella and I have. Specifically she asks how I'm handling not having sex. She doesn't know that I am having sex, just not with Bella and since she is Bella's best friend I don't intend to tell her. I play it off like I'm just wanting to do what makes Bella happy.**

"**Everyone does whatever Bella wants, it's really starting to get annoying," she says before covering her mouth. "Oh my god, don't tell her I said that," she gushes.**

"**I won't. I totally get it. She claims I don't put in enough effort but she hardly gives any. Yeah those little love notes are nice but I want her to **_**show **_**me she loves me," I admit.**

**Alice looks over at me slyly and nods her head. "I'd show you," she tries to say under her breath.**

"**I heard that," I simply say.**

"**I figured you might. Really though, if she doesn't give you any, you should find someone who does. We're too old to act prude. And I feel like she judges me for having already lost my virginity," Alice says.**

"**I'm not a virgin. I've been sleeping with a few girls so that I know how to satisfy her. And she has no idea," I tell Alice.**

"**Well, I know a lot of what Bella likes. Maybe you can try what you've learned on me and I'll tell you what I think she'd like and not like," she suggests biting her lip.**

**I glance at her for a moment and debate. This could be a really bad idea if Bella found out, but it could also be such a good idea. I found myself telling her I was down and she immediately asks me to pull over to the side of the road. **

**I find a nice hidden spot and we climb out. I meet her on her side of my car and she drops to her knees to suck my dick. I let her for a few minutes and once I'm hard enough I bend her over the hood and rip her jeans down. I immediately slam my cock inside of her and grab her hair pulling hard. **

**She screams in excitement and pleasure urging me to fuck her harder. I comply and pound her pussy as I feel her juices seeping onto my thighs. She lifts one of her legs up onto the hood as well and I fall deeper into her pussy. The deeper I get, the closer I am to cumming as I feel her walls clenching my dick.**

**I pull out quickly and cum all over her asshole and pussy before sliding my cock through her pussy lips. I lean forward pressing my body into her panting.**

"**Wow, you're pretty good at that," she breathes out.**

**I chuckle slightly and thank her. After we get cleaned up and back on the road we discuss if that was a one-time thing or if it was going to happen more than what. She says she'd like to do it again and that's how it this whole thing got started. **

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

I grab my keys and head over to her place still keeping an eye out for anyone we know. She does have a point with her worries about continuing to fool around. It could push Bella even further away and closer to that giant kid from the Rez.


	12. Your Biggest Fan

**AN: Sorry about the wait everyone, I've had another story stuck in my head and I had to get it out so I didn't mess this one up. I've posted the other one if any of you would like to read it. It's called Love Em All. It's a Bella/Pack story. Anyway, without further delay I give you…**

**~**Chapter 12: Bella's POV**~**

I quickly roll down the window before covering my mouth with my hand when I see the blood coming from Sam's nose. He wipes at it quickly and charges after Paul slamming him up against the truck. Paul starts throwing punches alternating between Sam's ribs and face. Sam is swinging but hitting mostly air since Paul is too quick for him. Sam keeps backing up further until he hits the car next to us.

Paul grabs Sam by the front of his shirt and presses him further into the car. "If you ever touch or disrespect my girl again I'll make you wish I'd only beat your ass. Stay the fuck away from us!" Paul threatens.

He goes to the driver side and hops in looking me over. "You okay baby?" he asks grabbing my hand.

I shrug my shoulders and urge him to get out of here. After a few minutes, we arrive back to his house and I slowly climb out of the truck. Paul grabs the groceries and we make into the house going straight for the kitchen.

"Paul, are you okay? How are your hands? Do you want me to ice them?" I ask walking close to him.

Paul shakes his head but grabs my hands and pulls me towards the stairs. I let him lead me to his bedroom and locks the door. He gently touches my arms and then lifts my sweater over my head. I hear him curse under his breath making me follow his eyes to my left arm. I quickly glance at my right and notice two very large hand prints form. "Damnit! I'm fucking sick of being man handled and having fucking bruises from fucking douchebags!" I shout angrily.

Paul takes a step back and looks down. "I'm sorry Bella, all of it is my fault," he says quietly.

"No Paul, don't think that. Edward was my fault and I mouthed off to Sam so that's my fault too. Crazy shit happens babe but you can't blame yourself for the actions of others," I tell him touching his back gently.

"You wouldn't have been in those situations if it wasn't for me," he tries to reason.

"Paul, Edward cheated on me. He was trying to get me back and I turned him down and the result was him getting violent towards me. You defended me. Sam was mad because I punched Leah and he grabbed me for a slick comment I made. You also defended me. If anyone is to blame for this it's me. I could get you in serious trouble Paul," I stop talking at my realization.

I could really mess up Paul's life and he ever got arrested for fighting. I need to pull my head out of my ass. The world doesn't revolve around me yet I act like rules don't apply to me. Is that why the girls at school hate me? Do I really come off that way? I know I can be selfish but I didn't think I was that bad.

I blindly reach for my sweater and pull it back on before grabbing my keys. "What are you doing? Are you actually leaving?" he asks.

"Why shouldn't I? I keep doing dumb shit that could get us in trouble, mainly you. I'm not gonna do that to you Paul. We should just quit while we're ahead," I say staring into his eyes tearing up.

"Bella, I make my own choices," he responds.

"Yeah but I'm influencing them. I'm selfish, I have no filter, and I'm impulsive. You don't want someone like me," I tell him.

He walks up to me and grabs my face. "Bella, you're right, I don't want someone like you. I need someone like you. I love that you're impulsive and have no filter. You're not selfish. Yeah, you think of yourself but who doesn't? You always think of your friends and since we've met you've thought of me and mine as well," he then kisses me.

I let the tears I've been holding in fall down my cheeks. "I don't know. I don't want this to be over but I can't handle any more negative shit right now. I don't want you to get into trouble for me. Maybe I should work on myself before getting with you," I try to reason taking a step back.

"Absolutely not, you're fine the way you are baby. I don't want you to be any other way. I don't want this to be over either so let's not go down that road. I'm in it for the long haul babe, only with you. Now let's quit this heavy shit and go make some food okay?" he says kissing my forehead.

I wrap my arms around his waist holding on tightly because I just feel a little harder for him. I do tend to overthink things and I almost gave up one of the best things in my life right now over some petty bullshit. I really like him and I just need to do better. I've always let shit get to me and I really need to stop.

"Take your sweater back off for a minute. We have to take pictures of those marks just in case," he tells me.

I nod as I take of my sweater allowing him to take the pictures. I hope no situation arises that would have me needing to actually use the pictures but it's definitely smart to have them. We don't need any more rumors floating around town about us.

A little while later while dinner is cooking, Jake calls Paul asking about what happened. I wince but try to remain calm as Paul tells him what happens. I hear Jake explode into the phone and pray he doesn't tell his dad or else mine will know shortly following. I tell Paul to remind him of that fact and he calms down slightly. Paul has to convince him not to come over because we've got the place to ourselves for a while. Paul tells Jake that we're just going to spend time alone but he'd have me call him when I got home.

While we wait for our food we go into the living room to watch some TV. An hour and 3 calls later, Paul's phone rings again. He takes a look at it and pales a little bit. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Emily," he says simply.

I reach my hand out for his phone and he instantly sets it in my palm. I quickly swipe to answer and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"_**Uh… hello? I'm sorry. I think I might have the wrong number," **_she says.

"Well who are you looking for?" I try to keep my voice polite.

"_**I'm looking for Paul, Paul Lahote," **_she responds.

"You have the right number but I'm going to ask that you don't use it anymore." I tell her.

"_**And who are you to suggest such a thing?" **_she gets mouthy.

"I'm Bella, Paul's girlfriend. I asked nicely before but if you attempt to contact him again you won't get such a pleasant reaction," I say calmly.

"_**I think Paul should decide that for himself," **_Emily gripes.

"Oh by all means," I say to her. "Baby?" I say looking at him.

"Emily, I don't know why you're calling now nor do I care. I don't want to hear from you. _Do not _call me, text me, or try to contact me in anyway. I'm happy with Bella," Paul says kissing my hand.

"_**Whatever Paul. I've heard about this Bella bitch. What she did to Leah, what you did to Sam. This isn't like you; you never fought when you were with me. That girl sounds like trouble." **_Emily notes.

"I never fought when I was with you because I didn't feel a need to. With Bella, I fight for her because I care about her. She makes me feel things no one has especially you. We're done with the conversation. Have a good life," Paul responds before ending the call.

We look at each other and bust out laughing. What a fucking day this has been. I just realize that I haven't checked my phone at all since I've got here because I left it in my Jeep. I ask Paul to check on dinner while I run and grab it. As I open the door I notice that it's ringing at the moment and I answer it quickly.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" I answer.

"_**What's up?! I've only been trying to call you for over an hour! What the hell are you doing?" **_she yells into the phone.

I let out a laugh. "If only you knew. First, just so you know, I left my phone in my Jeep when I got to Paul's. And then we… uh… well you know. After that we went to the store and fucking Sam, Leah's boyfriend, snatched me up and then Paul beat his ass. Since then we've been at his house," I rush out.

"_**Yeah I heard about that. That's why I've been calling. Ang has been calling too. I'll add her on this call really quick," **_she says a lot calmer.

I wait until she confirms that Ang is on the phone and explain what happened again. Ang was worried about me and then asked about Sam. I honestly don't know how Sam is so that's what I tell them. Ren wanted to talk to Paul and thank him for being "such a badass."

I quickly tell them some of my fears and they tell me not to stress so much. After a few minutes of chatting I hang up and make my way back inside so I can check my texts and the rest of my missed calls. My mom has called twice, sent a text message and left a voicemail. The voicemail and the text both say the same thing. "Call me when you get this."

Surprisingly, I have a text from Jasper apologizing for not saying something sooner and being glad that I didn't hurt Alice. I text him back and let him know it was okay and that I really didn't want to hurt Alice even though she hurt me. I have a few texts from both Ang and Ren but we've already talked so they're pointless to respond to.

I shoot my mom a text back letting her know that I was having dinner with Paul and that we'd talk when I got home. I'm sure she's heard about what happened with Alice and wants to talk about it. Hopefully she hasn't heard what happened with Sam. Even though I have pictures of what he didn't and Paul took care of it, my dad would probably want the law to get involved. There's no way that's happening because then Paul would get in some type of trouble and I won't allow that.

I set my phone down and venture into the kitchen to check on Paul. "How's it going in here?" I ask hopping up on the counter.

"Good, good. Still a while until it's done though. You get your phone?" He asks.

"Yeah a few missed calls and some texts. Of course Ren and Ang called, they heard about what happened with Sam," I begin before I launch into their millions of questions.

"They really care about you," he states.

"Yeah, they do," I agree.

"I do too Bella. I hope you know that," he says quietly.

"I do. And I really care about you too," I respond getting up and walking towards him.

I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss the center of his back. He turns around and places a kiss to my forehead. I press my nose into his chest and we stand like this for a few moments until he breaks the silence.

"So have you thought of any tattoo ideas?" he asks.

"Uhm, kind of. I know where I want it. Right at the base of my neck but something small," I say.

"Good, a place on your body is usually a difficult part of the process. That's a good place. Easily hidden by all of that hair," Paul says touching it.

I shiver slightly before turning and kissing his wrist. "I'm thinking of getting a peace and love tattoo there," I say finally.

"Let's go look at some ideas. I'll send Chuck an e-mail and let him know what you'd like and have him draw something up. Saturday is coming up quickly. Are you ready babe?" he asks me.

I nod excitedly. I've been thinking about the tattoo for a while and asking people who have them what it's like. I've got an okay pain tolerance but I think that location might hurt a little more than if I were to choose a fattier area. I guess only time will tell.

Paul and I look at tattoo ideas online for about half an hour before we found one kind of similar to the style and placement of what I want and he e-mailed it to Chuck just like he said. Chuck e-mails right back and says he'd start working on it and send a couple of options for me to choose from.

Finally, dinner is done so we go into his kitchen and eat together. Shortly following his Grams comes home and she makes a fuss over me. She heard about the incident with Sam and lets me know that my dad does in fact know and is waiting until I get home to talk to me. I let my head fall to the counter and let out a long sigh.

I stay and chat with them for a while before deciding to head home and face the music. Paul walks me out and tells me to call him when I get a chance. After some long kisses, I finally leave but give Jake a call. He doesn't answer so I just hang up and keep driving home.

For once I keep my radio off and just focus on my thoughts. I try to keep myself calm so I don't stress myself out over some small conversation. I pull into the driveway, grab my phone, and run inside. I find my parents in the kitchen finishing up some ice cream.

"Hey Mom, hi Dad," I say plopping down next to them.

"Hi honey. How are you?" my mom asks worriedly.

"I've had better days," I say honestly.

"Yeah Bells, I've been hearing some crazy things. Care to enlighten us?" my dad asks getting into cop mode.

I sigh but nod and begin my story anyway. I tell them all about Alice and Edward before going back a little ways and admitting what happened with Leah. My dad tries to interrupt me but I cut him off so I can get back to the present and the stuff with Sam. I let him know about how Sam went to Paul's job and threatened him and then how he approached me at the store. When I get to the part about him grabbing me my dad loses it for a moment. I have to scream at him to calm down so I can tell him about Paul beat him down.

My dad smirks slightly and admits that Paul is really growing on him and my mom agrees. It makes my heart swell. I'm excited that my parents like the guy I really care about. When my dad asks if Sam left any marks I decided to show him the pictures instead of removing my sweater. My mom wants to press charges but my dad kindly reminds her that there's a chance Paul could get in trouble too even though he was defending me.

I told them I didn't want to do either because I definitely didn't want Paul to get into trouble. My dad asks when Paul will be over again and I tell him probably soon which pleases him. A car pulls up in front of the house a moment before the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," my dad says getting up. He walks over to the door and opens it quickly. I sneak over and creep behind the wall so I can hear who is coming. "Paul, what a surprise. What brings you over?" my dad asks.

"Good evening Sir, Bella left her bag at my house, I just wanted to bring it over to her before she freaked out," he says with a chuckle.

"Well, come on in. She's in the kitchen but before you go, let me just say a quick word. I really appreciate you defending my daughter. This is twice you've beat up the guys disrespecting her and that means so very much to me. Just stay good to her," my dad says.

I rush back to the table and try to act like I wasn't eavesdropping while my mom laughs at me. "Stop it!" I mutter to her.

My two favorite men walk into the room and I can't help but smile at them both. My mom and Paul speak to each other briefly while I stare him down. "Hey, long time no see," I say getting up to hug him.

"I know, it's been forever. You left your bag at my place. I figured you might need it," he says once he releases me.

"You're right, thank you for coming. You could've called and I would've at least met you or something," I reason.

"I wanted to surprise you and bring you some more pulled pork," he answers.

"I'm a real big fan of yours you know," I say randomly.

"I know, I'm quite the super hero. I should get back home and let you finish your talk. I'll call you when I get there okay?" he says.

I nod my response and he leans down to kiss my forehead. "Goodbye baby," he whispers.

"Let me at least walk you to the door," I say remembering that my parents are literally staring us down.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Swan," Paul says waving to them as I push him towards the door.

"Give me a real kiss," I demand.

He glances over my shoulder and then leans down and kisses me deeply. "Don't forget to call me when you get home, okay?" I ask.

"Of course baby, bye for now," he kisses me quickly and then turns and walks to his truck.

I tell my parents that I'm going to get around for bed. I give them both hugs and kisses before I go upstairs. I decide to take a quick shower so I don't have to leave my room again once I get off of the phone with Paul.


	13. Surprise

**AN: So very sorry about the long delay in this chapter. It's going to have a time skip and probably won't be too long because I'm just getting back into the swing of things but I do want to offer you something! **

**~**Chapter 13 Bella's POV**~**

The last 7 months with Paul have been amazing. He's been helping me study and looking for colleges. We even took a couple trips to take tours of campuses. I know that I don't want to be too far from my family or Paul but using the excuse that I'm looking for colleges gives us enough time to get away from Forks. We love getting to spend \time alone with no interruptions from my parents, his grandma, our friends or our exes. While Edward doesn't bother me too much anymore, Emily is still an issue. She pops up every so often trying to get ahold of Paul or gain information about me.

Paul and I had our first fight 3 months ago when I walked into his house and saw them really close in a corner in his kitchen. I thought something was going on and I turned around and left, speeding out of his driveway. He immediately started blowing up my phone but I ignored every call and refused to read any texts. I went to the beach instead of home but I should have known he would've found me there easily. I let him explain everything and then went to find Emily to beat her ass. After all of the prank calls, her showing up at my man's house was just unacceptable. Harry contacted Emily's parents to let them know all of the problems Emily was causing before legal actions needed to take place.

Ironically, Sam and Paul came to an understanding and like men apologized so I felt it was only fair that I do the same with Leah. I wouldn't call any of us friends by any means but it's not like we're going to fight when we come across each other. I guess I could thank my dad and Harry for getting us all to meet up. We've all attended the same parties and everything was fine. We even shared some laughs a few times. I became cool in Leah's book after I fought Emily because they don't get along either. I guess it pays to have a mutual enemy. I'm still going to keep my guard up though. I don't need any additional petty bullshit or fights.

The other couples are still together Jake and Ang just slept together for the first time 2 months ago. She was really glad she waited for him but is worried because she got accepted into a college on the east coast. She doesn't want to do the long distance relationship but Jake won't allow her to break up with him. Right now things are really tense between them which is understandable. I just wish they'd realize there's only a couple months until we graduate and not too long after college will start. They should cherish the time they do have left.

Ren and Embry are still together as well. They've both been accepted to Seattle Pacific University and will be living on campus. Carlisle and Esme really like Embry and approve of their relationship but are kind of worried about them going away to college together. Ren's argument is that her parents need to trust her. Embry and his mom have started getting along a bit better with the help of Ren which is awesome. Tiffany genuinely likes Ren and feels like she is the reason that the bond was rebuilt between herself and Embry. Ren and Embry would like their parents to meet and I guess that's going to happen this weekend. I'm sure it will go just fine.

"Bella, what are you thinking about so hard over there?" My mom asks jokingly.

I shake my head quickly and smile sheepishly at her. "I was just thinking about the next few months," I tell her.

She nods and moves to the freezer to pull us out some ice cream. She does that often when she feels we're about to have an important conversation. I run over and grab the bowls and spoons before meeting her back at the table.

"Are you nervous about college or leaving Paul?" she asks knowingly.

"Both actually. I don't want to be far away from you, dad or Paul. I really would like to just stay close and maybe take online classes," I admit.

"Honey you know we support you no matter what you decide. What about the actual college experience though? Wouldn't you like that?" she wonders.

"Mom you know I've always hated being around a lot of people. That's a huge step after living here in Forks where I know literally everyone," I reason. "Besides, this way I could still have a full time job and be around to bug you or help out if you guys need me."

"Well, to be honest your dad and I were looking forward to having the house to ourselves so we can walk around naked," she says looking at me.

I stare back in shock and pretend to vomit. "Mom you guys do that now since I basically live with Paul," I joke.

"Yeah you've got a point there. I was only half kidding by the way. You can stay here as long as you'd like. I know your dad will be thrilled to know you're looking into staying home and taking classes online. As am I," she tells me.

I look at her seriously for a moment. I know deep down they're ready for me to leave. That's why I stay with Paul as often as I can. Our whole relationship started really quickly but it just feels right. Not in that I'm a child and really in love kind of way but in the we really work well together and we're both very mature for our ages kind of way. Paul and I have talked about getting our own place a few times already. He was worried about leaving his Gram but she's still young and very independent. I told him about 2 weeks ago my plan to just do online college and stay around the area and his wheels started turning.

Paul has been talking about waiting until summer and finding a place for us to call our own. He wants to find a two-bedroom apartment so that way if we get mad and need space there would be a spare room for one of us to sleep in. I've been finding it hard to concentrate on anything but that since we had the conversation. I know he's been talking to his Gram about it already but I haven't mentioned it to my parents. While they adore Paul, I feel like they'll be worried about their little girl moving in with her boyfriend. Paul seems to think they'll be very happy especially since he's one of the main reasons I've decided to stick around longer. I really hope that he is right. He generally is.

"Mom, I've been thinking about actually moving out this summer, after I graduate of course," I say slowly watching her face to gauge a reaction.

"I know," she answers smiling.

"And how do you know that?" I ask.

"You've always told us that once you graduated you were moving out. I knew you were serious and your dad's been thinking the same thing. Honey, you spend so much time with Paul we figured you'd be moving in with him and Anne sooner than later," she says.

"What does that think about it?" I ask looking into my bowl.

"He's trying to be okay with it. He's just worried that you'll grow up too fast but I remind him often just how grown up you already are, always have been. We know you'll be responsible in all of your decisions. Like I said, we're going to support you no matter what honey," she grabs my hand smiling.

"That's definitely good to know," I say breathing in a sigh of relief.

After we clean up our dishes, I go upstairs to call Paul and tell him about the talk with my mom. He laughs and reminds me he already knew what was up. I love when he gets all gushy with me and talks about our future. I think back to our first date when he officially asked me to be his girlfriend. I thought that was the happiest moment and then about two months to that day he told me he loved me. I was so excited that I almost forgot to repeat it to him. I had been debating on telling him but was really nervous so I was extra happy when he told me first. Now I'm looking for our next happy moment when we officially move in together.

Sadly, my grandmother passed away on my mother's side and she left me quite a large sum of money as well as her house on the beach in North Carolina. My parents made me agree to keep a part time job and use the money from the will only for emergencies. Of course my parents knew that I would never blow that money but somehow it's always better to say it out loud. Paul took the trip to Florida with us to attend her funeral and he was amazing. I was so thankful for him then and even more so now. I definitely appreciate him.

"Bella? Are you still there?" Paul asks.

"Yeah baby, just zoned out. Are you still coming over to stay with me tonight?" I wonder.

"Of course, I'll be over in less than an hour," he tells me.

"Good I don't like sleeping without you," I pout.

"Yeah and sleeping is all we're gonna do. I'm not gonna fuck you while your dad's home no matter what you try to pull," he says sternly.

"I would never try to fuck you while my dad's home!" I respond innocently.

"Babe, now you know that's not true. Last time you tried so hard we had to go into the laundry room because it's practically sound proof. And we still almost got caught!" he reminds me.

"We did not almost get caught. My dad had no idea you were here! He just thought I was up getting a late night drink!" I say.

"Bella he asked why your hair was messy and your face was flushed!" he gasps.

"I told him I had a nightmare. He totally bought too babe. I have nightmares all the time!" I explain.

"Whatever you say baby," Paul says laughing.

We go back and forth for a little while longer before I hang up to go get ready for bed. It's always best if I shower before Paul comes and not while he's here. I wouldn't want my parents getting the wrong idea, even though it would actually be right. Just as I'm getting out my mom yells through the door. "Honey, your dad and I are going over to Harry's for a few hours. Call us if you need us!"

"Thanks, have fun!" I tell her as the plotting begins.

I decide not to tell Paul that my parents have left for a few hours instead I text him and tell him to come right in because I'll be in the shower. He'll notice a car missing in the driveway but he won't think we're all alone until he gets inside and finds all my notes leading him to a very naked me. About 5 minutes later I hear Paul walk in the house, by his faltered steps I can tell he's found the first note. That one says _Get something sweet from the fridge. _I listen to his footsteps leading to the kitchen. I wonder what he decides to grab. On the refrigerator I left another note that says _Notice there's no water running? _I hear him yell "Babe?" in an excited tone.

I refuse to answer he's got two more notes until he comes in my room to find me in his favorite position. I hear him walking towards the stairs where there's a note on the wall that tells him to be prepared for a night of fun. He starts to run up the stairs pausing at my door where the last note sits. This one tells him that I'm ready for him and I've been waiting a long time for this. I arch my back even harder so I can look between my legs to see his face when he opens the door. I don't have to wait long and the instant desire in my eyes has heat rushing to my core and a smile on my face.

"Fuck this sweet shit baby. I'm about to tear that ass up," he says lowly.

I moan in response but say nothing more. I watch him start taking his clothes off with his eyes never leaving my body. He walks over to me and smacks my ass making me jump with a squeal of delight. He rubs my pussy before sticking two fingers inside me. "Don't make any sounds and don't cum until I tell you," he demands.

I love and hate when he's like this. I hate that I can't vocalize how much I love what he's doing to me. I try to hold as still as possible but I'm so close to cumming I just need _more _from him. "You're close aren't you? My little slut, cum on my fingers Isabella," he says picking up the pace.

I clamp my mouth shut and push face further into the pillows because he still hasn't given me the okay to make any noise. I feel myself cumming but before I'm completely done Paul sticks his dick deep inside of me making me holler out. "That's it baby, let me hear you now," he grunts.

I moan shamelessly loving being able to be as loud as I want to because no one is around. "Fuck me harder Paul!" I shout at him looking over my shoulder.

He quickly obliges and I start to rub my pussy as I feel myself ready to cum again. I let my hand fall from my pussy and hold onto to the mattress as Paul starts to literally pound my pussy. I scream out in pleasure and pain but it's a good hurt. I love when he's really rough with me. "Lay flat on your stomach, baby. I wanna fuck you real deep," he instructs pushing my ass down.

I wiggle it for him excitedly but I mentally try to prepare myself for just how full I'm about to be. He slides all the way inside of me painfully slow and slips back out just the same. He's teasing me and I don't like it. "Stop playing with me Paul and fuck me already!" I growl looking back at him.

"Nope, I want you to beg for it," he says with a smile.

"Please baby fuck me hard and deep, I need to feel you inside of me. Let me cum just one more time," I beg saying a few of his favorite lines.

Paul immediately enters me roughly and I shout happily. "Fucking yes! Like that baby!" I encourage him.

He continues to fuck me just how I like it until we're both cumming loudly. After a few moments of cool down time he chuckles a bit. "You definitely surprised me babe," he says.

"With this whole act?" I feign innocence.

"Of course that was awesome. I love little shit like that. I can't wait until we live together and I can finally do some shit like that for you!" he leans over to kiss me.

"I can't wait either. Although I'm not too big on surprises. These kinds would be nice. Hey, what sweet treat did you decide on?" I ask.

"Well, I actually just chose some fruit," he says sheepishly.

"Fine by me, we can have it a little later," I respond yawning.

I must doze off because I wake up to Paul wiping me down with a cloth. "Rest baby, I'm gonna take sleep with you. Just put a shirt on in case your parents come in and check on us when they get home," he whispers walking over to my dresser.

He pulls out sleep clothes for us both before climbing back into bed with me and promptly falling asleep.


	14. I Forgive You

**~**Chapter 14: Bella's POV**~**

I wake up just before my alarm went off not surprised to find I'm alone in bed. When Paul stays the night, he likes to get up early and have a cup of coffee with Charlie before he heads to work. The first time they had their morning coffee, it was Charlie's idea to pick Paul for information. Now it's become a ritual and I love it. I love just how well Paul gets along with my family. Sometimes my mom will join them but usually she lets them have their time and she comes in to badger me about the night before. Trying to get any juicy details but I make it a point to not have sex with Paul if they're home.

I quickly shower and get around so I can get downstairs to see my favorite guys before they both leave and I have to get to school. When I get downstairs I first look at Paul who gives me his big beautiful smile that makes my heart melt. I smile back walking towards him.

"Now Bella, you better kiss your dad's cheek before you kiss Paul or else plates will fly," My mom jokes.

I laugh and change directions to hug Charlie before pecking his cheek. "Morning Dad!" I say cheerfully.

"Morning Bella," my dad responds.

I walk over to Paul and kiss his cheek as well. "Morning love," he smiles taking my hand.

"Morning darling, morning mom," I say looking between them.

"Morning baby girl," my mom walks over kissing the top of my head.

We eat some breakfast quickly before we all go our separate ways. I pull up to the school and meet up with my girls at my locker before we go to our first classes. Edward looks at me and flashes a smile that I promptly ignore just like any other morning. Word on the street is him and Alice stopped fucking around. I hope he doesn't think that he's coming back this way because I'm all the way good over here.

School is literally one of the last places I want to be right now especially with spring break being a week and a half away. The whole gang is going to North Carolina where my beach house is. It took a lot of convincing from all parents involved but we finally got it. My parents went down last month to get it all cleaned and ready for our upcoming trip. There's 4 bedrooms and 2 ½ bathrooms right off of Carolina Beach in Wilmington. I always loved going to the beach house and now it's mine. I hope to be able to spend a lot of time there. Right now I'm sitting in study hall creeping on my phone trying to find fun stuff for us to do while we're there. I'm so engrossed in my screen that I don't notice Jasper across from me until he speaks to me.

"Hey there Bell, what cha lookin' at?" he asks.

"Just stuff to do on spring break. How are you doing?" I look up at him.

"I'm doin' alright. How're things with your man friend?" he genuinely asks.

I smile fondly thinking of Paul. "Things are amazing with him. I'm so happy," I say honestly.

He nods and smiles the grin I used to think was sexy. "I can definitely see that. I'm happy for you, Bell," he tells me.

"Thank you. How about you? Is there a special lady in your life?" I actually want to know.

"Nah, I'm a single pringle," he jokes.

"Just wait until college Jas, bitches will be throwing themselves at you. But wait for a good girl, get you a girl with good brains. And I do mean that both ways," I say winking at him.

Jasper lets out a loud laugh drawing attention to our table not that I care. I do notice Alice looking this way. She's been trying to make small talk with me for a while now but I've just one word answered her. I have no time for her fake ass. Sometimes I think I miss her and then I remember that she fucked my ex while he was still my boyfriend. What kind of "best friend" does some shit like that? I feel myself sigh looking back at her until she finally looks away. Jasper follows the trail my eyes lead him on and he notices who I'm looking at.

"Aww Bell, don't worry 'bout her. She fucked up," he says.

"Yeah I know, part of me wants to just tell her I've forgiven her but that we still can't be friends while another part of me misses her a little. It just sucks that she betrayed me like that," I respond sadly.

"Well maybe try having a conversation with her. Probably through text ain't no telling what could happen if it was in person. Even though she fucked up I wouldn't want you to beat her ass," he reasons.

"Maybe you're right. I might. We shall see," I ponder the idea.

Thankfully, the rest of the day passes uneventfully. I'm just glad to be finished with school for the day. I wish I could just take all of my finals and be done with school now. High school pisses me off and I'm so close to the end that it feels like time has come to a standstill. The countdown to graduation has already begun and the wait is real! Paul is at the shop this afternoon so the girls and I decide to hang out at Ren's for a while until it's time to meet up with him. We all take our own cars since Ren's driveway can accommodate all vehicles. As usual Ren's mom, Esme, is home and she's got snacks set out for us. Once Esme goes to her office, I mention my conversation with Jasper to the girls.

"Uhm, are you gonna?" Ren asks tilting her head.

"I mean I think so. I'm not trying to be friends or hang out with her. But if I don't forgive her I'm just gonna be a bitter bitch and that's just not me, ya know?" I reason.

"That's really mature of you Bella. And I really mean that," Ang says.

"I'm glad you guys think so. So what should I say? I'm gonna do it by text just to be safe," I inform them. We go back and forth for a bit on what to say and finally come to an agreement.

_**Hey Alice, I just want to let you know that I do forgive you for the shit that happened with Edward. And I'm sorry about the fight at school. But I do want to specify that this isn't me saying that we're gonna be buddy-buddy again because it's not like that. I forgive you but I'm still hurt by your actions.**_

I reread the text before hitting send and realize eventually Edward is going to have to receive this same type of conversation at some point. Paul would lose his shit if he knew that thought crossed my mind but deep down I know I'm right. The girls and I attempt to do some homework while we are together but naturally we just talk the whole time. We talk about our boys and the upcoming trip excitedly. All of the parents said they'd feel more comfortable if an adult went so we nominated Paul's grandmother. She is in dire need of a vacation but also agrees in giving us space to do our own thing so it's a win-win.

My phone chime brings me out of my thoughts and I feel my heart rate speed up. I take a glance at it and notice that it's a text from Paul, not Alice like I originally thought. The girls laugh at my reaction so I throw a pillow in their direction before actually reading Paul's message.

_Hey babe, I'm almost done with work. Your place or mine tonight? _

_**Yours. I'm with the girls now so I'll meet you there in a bit.**_

_Okay, love you see you soon._

_**Love you too baby. Drive careful.**_

Just as I'm responding to Paul I get another incoming text and this one is from Alice. I read it aloud to Ren and Ang. _"Thanks Bella, that means a lot. I miss you so much. I hope one day we'll be able to make up and be friends again but I understand why that can't be right now. I'm truly sorry I did that fucked up shit to you. It wasn't worth our friendship or hurting you." _

"Wow," Ang says.

"At least she apologized," Ren shrugs.

I just sigh. "Yeah. I'm not gonna respond. There's nothing left to say. I do feel a bit better since I texted her though. Like a weight off of my shoulder," I explain.

"I can imagine. I don't wanna be the one to say it but you do know you're gonna have to forgive the other person in the situation to be completely free of the weight, right?" Ang tells me with Ren nodding sadly.

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna have to consult with Paul about that though. I thought about it earlier and there's no way he's gonna allow it to happen without him being there. Not that I would ever do that, I don't wanna be alone with Edward ever," I clarify.

"Hell no, that motherfucker would probably try to kidnap you or something!" Ren exclaims.

"I don't know. I mean Charlie is the Chief of Police. I would like to hope he wasn't dumb enough to kidnap me after slapping me," I chuckle.

"You never know motherfuckers are crazy these days," Ren says making us laugh.

I help the girls clean up the mess and then make my escape towards Paul's house. I'm pulling up at the same time as Anne so I wave and smile before hopping out. She's got a bunch of groceries so I help her carry them in the house. She asks me how my day was and what else I need to do before we leave for our trip. I assure that all I need to do is pack a bag and hop on the plane. We share a laugh as we put her groceries away. After a few more minutes, I wander upstairs to find Paul and stop when I hear him singing in the shower.

_If I never get to see the Northern Lights, if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night, oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand, baby I could die a happy man." _

I sneak in the bathroom and start to sing with him making him pop his head out of the shower curtain. He beckons me forward but shakes his head when I move towards him. Deep down I know he wants me to join him in the shower. "Your grams is literally down the stairs!" I whisper yell.

"I'm not gonna fuck you in the shower. I just want you in here with me. I need help washing my back," he pouts at me.

"I probably would have gotten in quicker if you said we were gonna fuck in the shower," I say starting to remove my clothes. Once I'm completely naked I get in the shower with him. I slip right into the shower spray letting him wash my hair. "Sing me another song Paul," I quietly demand.

I love when he sings to me just like he loves when I sing to him. When we sing together I always picture us singing a duet about our love in place of saying vows at our wedding. I definitely want to do that with him. I lean back into him fully while he starts singing _Lemonade by Passion _to me. I love how soulful Paul's voice is and it fits perfectly with this song. The way he sings the words let me know he means them 100%. I turn around to face him and lock my eyes on his viewing the love he has for me in them. I know mine reflect the love but I still decide to lean up and kiss him hard on his mouth. I navigate him away from the water so I can soap him up and sing a song to him as well. I decide on _Always Need You by Melissa Polinar _to show some one of my love towards him. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. Once we're all finished rinsing off we head into his room.

I push him down on the bed gently and then climb on top of him. I straddle his thighs and lean down to kiss him passionately. We don't always take it slow but today is going to be one of those days. I just want him to know how much I truly care about him. I slowly sink down on his dick while looking into his eyes. I love the sigh of content he makes at the same time I let out a low moan. I set a slow but steady pace as Paul touches me all over. He sits up and pulls my face to his for a gentle kiss. "I love you so much Bella," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you more," I tell him looking right in his eyes so he can see the truth.

He gently shakes his head and rolls us over so that he's on top of me. I moan as he slides deeper inside of me, whispering his name like a prayer. He gives me all types of kisses and bites from my neck to my shoulders. I run my hands up his arms and down his sides before wrapping my legs around him tighter. I feel like I could easily float away without his body weight on me but I'm glad he's holding me here. Life is much better with Paul in it. He's so considerate and loving, I can't think of one thing I don't love about him. He, literally, fits me so well in every aspect. I raise a hand to touch his face before bringing it down to mine. "Cum with me baby, I'm so close," he tells me.

I simply nod and do as I'm told with him following immediately. Afterwards we lay wrapped up in each other, just talking about our day. He tells me about the massive tattoo he's started on a customer while I tell him about texting Alice. He looks at me surprised and asks how it went. I tell him exactly how it goes but he can sense there's more. Of course he asks and I hesitate to tell him searching for the right words.

"Eventually, not anytime soon, I'm gonna have to have a similar conversation with Edward," I say sheepishly.

"Bella you owe him nothing," he grabs my face making me look at him.

"I know but in order for me to be completely happy with you and myself I have to forgive him," I try to reason.

"You can forgive him without having to tell him that you do. I thought you didn't want anything more to do with him," he says sitting up.

"I don't! I swear I don't. And you fucking know that. I just wanna be at peace Paul. I felt so much better telling Alice. I just thought maybe I'd be even more better if I told him too," I scoot off the bed and begin pacing.

"Okay, so go ahead, Bella. Send him the text. Watch him start stalking you again. I can't keep fighting people for you Bella, I'm a tattoo artist. I need my fucking hands!" he snaps.

"You know what Paul. Never-fucking-mind. I shouldn't have brought it up. God forbid I want to be mature about it. God forbid I want to completely close that last chapter of my life so I can move on with you. Maybe I just wanted some fucking support when I met up with him to tell him to his face!" I start pulling on some clothes.

"What the fuck do you mean when you meet up with him?! What the fuck are you thinking Bella? What the fuck do you think is gonna fucking happen when you see him? Why the fuck would you think that I'd be okay with you meeting up with your ex? How the fuck would you feel if fucking Emily was around and I asked you to see her to gain some closure?! For God's sake Bella you're so fucking smart but that whole idea is just fucking stupid! Use your head! What'd you do come here to butter me up so you could drop that fucking bomb on me? Did you think I'd be more okay with it because of that? Fucking answer me Bella!" He yells.

I look at him with tears in my eyes. I knew he'd be mad but I didn't think it'd get this out of control. "I said nevermind Paul. No I didn't just sleep with you to butter you up for that conversation. Obviously, I said something to you because I wanted you to be there when I did talk to him. If you wanted to do the same with Emily, I would stand by you and support you. Because I fucking love you and I trust you. Apparently, you don't trust me. I'm gonna go," I say letting the tears fall down my face.

I snatch up the rest of my shit and run from his room. He calls out to me but doesn't follow as he's still standing in his room naked. I shout a quick goodbye to Anne before busting out of the house and sprinting to my car. I start it and speed out of the driveway though I'm not sure where to go. I don't want to go home upset, no need to stress out my parents over a misunderstanding. I also don't want to go anywhere he could easily find me because I know he's not far behind me. Making a split decision I hop on the highway and speed to Port A to my favorite bookstore. Of course Paul starts calling my phone but I turn it off. Fuck him. I can't believe he said spoke to me like that. I wipe the tears off of my face and continue on towards Port Angeles. I turn the music up loud to drown out the replaying of that fight with Paul. After what seems like forever I get close to my little piece of heaven on earth but decide to park far away. I felt it would be a good idea to park behind a bunch of vehicles in case Paul decides to come here looking for me.

I stop in my favorite coffee shop to get my usual before heading into the bookstore. I go into my favorite corner in the back after grabbing a random book to pretend to look at. I just love the smell of pages in books. It calms me down so much and I definitely need it right now. For an older guy Paul sure can be a bit immature at times. Or maybe I'm the immature one and just don't see how serious this is to him. _No, _fuck that. I was open with him. It's not my fault he jumped the gun and spazzed out before I could fully explain to him. His quick temper makes me wanna smack the shit out of him sometimes. I'd never actually hit him but that doesn't stop the urge to want to sometimes.

I sit in the bookstore for a good hour and half before I decide to head home. I don't bother turning my phone on because there's really no reason to. I'm not going to use it while I drive so whoever is trying to contact me can continue to wait a little longer. I finally get on my street only to see Paul's truck in front of my house. _Fuck. _I take my time getting out and walking into the house trying to steel myself for whatever is about to happen. Thankfully, my dad isn't home so it's just Paul and my mom inside.

"Bella, is that you honey?" my mom shouts out.

"Yeah, it's me," I answer in a normal tone.

"Come in the kitchen please," she says in a motherly tone.

I slowly walk in and lean on the frame leading into the kitchen. Paul is at the table looking at me pleadingly but I look away and stare at my mom. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Well I'm sure you already know since Paul's in here looking guilty as hell," I practically growl.

"Bella, come sit down and explain what's going on. Paul only said you guys had a fight and that he couldn't get ahold of you or find you," my mom says.

"I'm find standing," I tell her before launching into the story. I start with texting Alice and finish with the argument and leaving Paul's house. Once I finally and fully explain my thoughts and reasoning he understands and apologizes to me. I nod and go to the fridge to get a drink.

"Say something Bella," he pleads after my mom leaves the kitchen.

"What do you want me to say Paul? That I forgive you? Why should I when you yelled at me for wanting to give someone else that same thing?" I say allowing how hurt I am to come out as well.

"Yes, I want you to forgive me. I'm sorry I said hurtful things to you but please try to see it from my side. Put yourself in my shoes," he pleads.

"I did, Paul. That's why I brought it up to you in the first place. I was so confident in how you felt about me that I knew I'd be okay with you doing the same to Emily. That man fucked my best friend and slapped me in the face. Why would I want anything to do with him? Why can't you understand that this is something I need to do for you and I?" I ask tearing up again.

"Don't cry Bella. Whatever you wanna do we can do it. Please just let us move past this," he says grabbing my hands.

"Obviously I'm not giving up on you because of an argument. And we're gonna be fine. I just, I need tonight away from you. And I think you need it away from me too," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him.

"If you feel that's best…" he leads off.

"I do. I'll talk to you later," I tell him before pulling away and heading upstairs. I don't wait to see him leave, there's no point. I know I'll end up at his house tonight because I miss him already. I don't know why I sent him away. I guess I want him to learn his lesson. I will not be talked to any type of way because I could leave and that's that. I bet it will be a long time before he fucks up like this again. But that's what love is; making mistakes, learning from them and offering forgiveness.


	15. Well, Shit

**AN: I have to give greygirl2358, without whom this chapter would most likely not make much sense, for keeping me focused and helping me with so many ideas in this story! I appreciate you!**

**~**Chapter 15: Bella's POV**~**

I wake up yawning after a terrible night's sleep feeling around for my phone to turn off my alarm. I noticed I have a few messages, a missed call and a voicemail from Paul. I look at my messages and smile.

_Babe, I'm sorry. I get it I really do._

_Please come over after school tomorrow. I love you._

After I read those, I listen to my voicemail. _Bella, I know you're probably sleep but I wanted to say goodnight and let you know that I love you. I hope to see you tomorrow baby. I'm sorry again. Bye. _

I delete the voicemail and go back into my messages to send him a response. _**I already told you I forgive you! I love you too and I will come over when I get out of school. **_

Once I wake up a bit more I shower and get around for school. I decide to pack an overnight bag to stay at Paul's tonight. I know we'll make up because I literally can't sleep without him next to me. I've become quite spoiled but I can't say that I don't like it. I head downstairs and snag a pop tart with my parents looking at me questioningly. "Where's Paul this morning Bella?" my dad asks.

I swallow my bite before answering. "He stayed at home last night," I answer.

"Yeah, I know. You guys okay?" he puts his paper down to focus on me better.

"We're good. Just had a disagreement and I decided we needed a night apart," I shrug.

"That was a big disagreement. You haven't spent a night without him in 2 entire months," my dad notes.

"Well, I wanted to do something mature but really dumb and he disagreed and said I was being stupid and I didn't like it," I tell him.

"And what was the dumb thing you wanted to do?" my mom asks like she doesn't already know.

"I forgave Alice but told her I still didn't want to be friends and I wanted to do the same with Edward, with Paul with me of course, but he freaked out and now I realize that was a dumb idea and I'm not going to," I admit.

Charlie turns a whole bunch of shades of red. "What do you mean?" he tries to ask calmly.

"I mean, in order for me to feel peaceful with myself I have to forgive them. I told Alice because I know that she also needs that. Edward doesn't and doesn't deserve it. He'd probably take it the wrong way. I don't want to cause issues with Paul so I decided to not go any further with that. Don't worry," I finish.

"Well, as long as you decided not to. We don't need any more issues with that boy and his parents. Paul doesn't need any issues either, he doesn't need to be fighting," my dad says.

That doesn't surprise me. He almost always takes Paul's side because usually Paul is right. I love that they get along but that's _my _dad, he needs to be on my side sometimes. It doesn't bother me per se but it's under the surface annoying. I'll have to talk to them about it before it becomes an issue. After some idle chat, we all go our separate ways.

**Skips to after school because no one really wants to read about Bella's classes**

_Stop by your house and grab something nice to wear. We are going to dinner. _–Paul

I smile at my phone and shake my head as I walk to my Jeep. I get to my house quickly running in and up the stairs yelling to my mom to follow me. She busts in my room a few minutes after me, breathing hard looking wild. I apologize for worrying her but I ask her to help me find something nice to wear tonight. I already have out a high-waist tight black skirt and she looks through my closet to find a shirt that would go with it.

"Short sleeves or long sleeves?" she asks.

"Hmm, give me long sleeves. I was thinking that one red shirt I have paired with those red heels Paul loves," I tell her.

"Okay so that's a cute outfit. But what about your hair?" she looks at me.

"Ugh, I forgot I didn't really do anything to it," I groan pulling it out of the messy bun I put it in this morning.

"Just shake it out baby, it looks cute actually. Just the right amount of curled messy locks. Yes, you're gonna look hot tonight!" my mom says clapping.

"Thanks mom," I laugh loudly.

I fold up the outfit and put it in a plastic bag while I place the shoes in another deciding to change at Paul's. I run downstairs kissing my mom's cheek on my way out the door. I get in the Jeep and turn the radio up heading to Paul's house. While I'm excited to see him I know the first few moments will be a little tense because of the way things were left last night. I know we need to have some makeup sex because I'm literally craving it but I do not want it to be before dinner. My hair looks perfect right now and I do not want it to be messed up. A little while later I pull up to his house and hop out of the car. I only bring my outfit for the night in at this time. I knock on the door but walk right in and my jaw immediately drops.

Paul is standing there in some dark wash jeans, black shoes, and a button up black shirt. He smiles a sexy smile at me and I'm regretting that I didn't get dressed at my house first. "Holy fuck, you're sexy as fuck," I whisper in case Anne is home. I try to reign myself in so that I don't attack him. "Give me just a minute to go change okay?" I say trying to get past him.

He grabs my arm when I'm next to him and bends down kissing me deeply. I stumble a bit heading towards the stairs to get to his room so I can change my clothes. I rip off my clothes, throwing them into his dirty clothes basket. I throw my shirt on before wiggling my way into the tight skirt looking at myself in the mirror. I shake my hair out one last time before bending down and slipping on the heels. I quickly touch up my makeup and leave Paul's room moving towards the stairs. I make my way down the stairs and smile as I see Paul's similar reaction to my outfit as I had to his. I have to admit we both sexy as fuck tonight. "Damn baby. I almost wanna keep you in the house," he says grabbing my waist.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. But I'm actually really hungry and you promised me food," I tease.

"Well then we better get you out of here before I fuck you against this wall," he growls in my ear.

I push him away and sway my hips as I walk past him. He follows me out taking my arm leading me to his truck. He opens the door for me and helps me up into it. Paul hops into the truck and grabs my hand. We don't talk much on our way to Port Angeles. I already know he's taking me to my favorite restaurant and I'm so excited! I already know what I'm going to order. They have this chicken bacon alfredo lasagna that is to die for. I look over at Paul and I smile happily the argument from last night long forgotten. He smirks feeling my eyes on him and brings my hand up to his lips for a kiss. Not much later we pull up and luckily Paul finds a spot close to the entrance. He comes around and helps me out of the truck. He gives me a quick kiss before we walk inside and wait to be seated.

Thankfully, we have a waitress who seems kind of bored instead of one who likes to drool over my man. I hate bitches like that. He looks too damn good tonight to be playing around anyway. We order quickly and talk about the day's events while we wait for the food to come. My day was literally the most uneventful day ever. His wasn't too far off. He talks more about the massive tattoo he is doing and I can almost feel myself itching for another one. I tell him so and he offers to be the one to do it for me, if I wanted. I tell him I would love nothing more especially since I wanted a thigh and hip tattoo. Once that conversation dies down his eyes take a more serious turn and I knew this was the moment I'd be hoping to avoid.

"Bella, about yesterday. I was really rude. If you want to talk to Edward to be able to move further with us, then I respect and support you. I will go with you to talk to him if that's what you want," he grabs my hands.

"Thank you, but I've decided that it isn't necessary. I already forgave him on the inside and it would be reckless to meet up with him. He'd never understand that there wasn't something underlying in my words. You were right to be upset with me. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" I ask looking him right in the eye.

"Of course, baby. There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad we're okay and moving past it. Honestly it was made into a bigger deal than it actually was," he responds.

Just then our food comes out and we immediately dig in. We are both rushing but I know it's because we're both anxious to get home. The way he looks at his food has nothing on the way he's looking at me. It literally has me squirming in my seat, I've lost my appetite for food but I'm _starving _for him. I look up at Paul through my lashes biting my lip. He visibly swallows and motions to the waitress for boxes and the check. I smile at him lazily knowing he finds that smile sexy as hell. I like to play with him a bit so I run my foot up his calf and watch him stiffen at the contact. He opens his mouth to say something but the waitress arrives with our boxes and begins scooping our hardly eaten dinners into them. Paul quickly pulls out some bills and leaves them on the table stating he doesn't need the change. I grab out to-go boxes and stand up moving quickly towards the exit with Paul on my heels.

We speed walk to the truck and he nearly throws me inside in his rush to get me into the truck. Once he joins me I set our food on the dashboard and throw myself at him attacking his lips. He finally touches me the way I've been wanting him to since laying eyes on him tonight and I'm on fire. His touches are equally too much and not enough at the same time. Paul pulls away breathing hard. "We have to get out of here before I fuck you right here right now," he pants.

"Fuck it. I want you to. I want you to fuck me right fucking now," I say grabbing his dick through his jeans.

"Damn, not here. Let's find somewhere secluded," he suggests starting the truck and pulling away.

Paul doesn't drive too far but into a pull off in the woods. He gets out and climbs into the back while I lock the doors and kick off my heels. "Get back here but lean into the front with your ass facing me," he instructs unzipping his jeans.

I do as I'm told immediately feeling myself getting wetter by the second. I feel him pushing my skirt up my legs and smile as he gasps when he realizes I'm not wearing any panties. "Good girl," he says barely above a whisper.

Paul slaps my ass hard and then pulls me down by my hips to sink onto him feeling him fill me completely. I moan loudly as he quickly sets a hard deep pace. He fucks me hard like that for a few minutes until I cum on his dick. He allows me to come down from that orgasm high before pulling me completely into the backseat with him. I let him position me on my back and bend my legs over his shoulders. He quickly enters me setting an almost brutal pace. I scream not giving one fuck if anyone can hear me. I love the smile he gives me when he makes me scream. I know it pleases him to know end seeing and hearing what he's doing to me. I try to look up at him as he fucks my insides up but I can't focus on his face. "Cum for me, Bella," he says.

I nod and see stars as he rubs my clit making me cum hard. Paul pulls out, flips me over and slides back into me roughly. "Fuck!" I yell. I wasn't completely finished with my first orgasm and he knows this position is so intense to me. Already I'm about to cum again but this one is gonna be it. "Cum with me," I tell him before releasing. He squeezes my hips and pushes deep into me one last time holding very still. He groans as I feel him coating my insides with his seed.

We pant for a few moments and then Paul leans into the front seat to grab a paper towel. He wipes me up and then straighten up our clothes while we chuckle. I lean over and kiss him before moving back to the front seat. We continue back towards Paul's house without a hitch. I slip my heels back on as he walks around to my side of the truck helping me out. "You look so sexy tonight baby," he tells me talking my hand.

"Thank you. You look so good. I almost attacked you when I first walked in," I admit as we walk through the door.

We walk into the living room to see Paul's grandma. She looks up at us and smiles. "You guys look great! Let me get a picture!" she gushes.

I look up at Paul in alarm. We didn't take any pictures before dinner and now Anne wants to take some after we had a quickie in the back of the truck. He looks just as nervous but reaches out and messes with my hair trying to make it more tamed before she comes back with her phone. "Hand me each of yours so we all have one!" she demands.

We do as we're told and pose for the first picture. I look up at Paul after Anne takes the first one and just smile at his handsomeness. Anne takes the second one at that moment so I look at her and stick my tongue out. She caught me at a gushy moment and that's probably going to be one of those adorable pictures. I laugh at the thought and hear Anne snap another picture. I turn my face into Paul's chest and he wraps his arms around me making me look up at him. We smile at each other and no surprise Anne takes another photo. "Alright Grams, no more," Paul finally steps in.

"I'm sorry you two are just adorable! I love you both and I'm happy you have each other," she says coming over to us.

We both hug her and dismiss ourselves to change into some more comfortable clothing. She sets up a movie and tells us not to be long so we can actually watch it and get me to bed at a decent hour for school tomorrow. We nod knowing exactly what she means and I decide to change in the bathroom. There's something about seeing any skin on Paul that drives me nuts. As I climb the stairs Paul runs his hands from my shoulders to my ass cupping it from the bottom making the cheeks jiggle. "Stop it Paul!" I say giggling. "We don't have time to play right now," I turn around once I get to the top of the stairs.

I back up towards his door so he loses the temptation to touch my ass only for it to be replaced with my chest. I turn around and jog the remaining few feet to his room and dive on his bed. He laughs from the doorway as I kick off my heels. I hop up quickly before he gets any ideas and then pull out one of his dresser drawers to find myself a pair of sweats. Choosing my favorite pair, I pull them up under my skirt and then pull the skirt off. "No fair!" Paul pouts.

"I was not about to let you see any skin, now I'm gonna go to the bathroom before the movie. Change your clothes," I instruct.

I walk into his bathroom and snag a wash cloth from the linen closet. I do a quick clean-up of my lady bits until I can fully shower later. I exit the bathroom just a minute later to follow Paul who is heading down the stairs. We spend the next two hours cuddled up on the couch watching _Just Go With It _with Anne. I love Adam Sandler movies and this one did not disappoint. By the time we get upstairs and showered for bed, I'm too tired to mess around with Paul. I apologize and offer him a raincheck for tomorrow which he happily accepts. I lay down on his comfy bed and fall asleep almost immediately once I feel him next to me.

**Two Days Later**

Why the hell I decided to wear heeled boots to go _shopping _with Paul I will never understand. Originally I was going shopping to try and find a bathing suit in case I want to swim on vacation. Paul was with me because he wanted to grab a few things to wear in the warmer weather. Within 10 minutes of coming into this store I found what I was looking for. Paul on the other hand has tried on everything he's selected and "nothing fits right." He threw a fit when I told him he sounded like a girl. We've been in this damn mall for an hour and a half. I'm about ready to leave his ass here and I'm starving so it's making me even grumpier.

"Babe, I'm gonna go find food," I tell him standing up from the chair I'm sitting in.

"Just wait. I know what I'm gonna get. Let me cash out and then we can get food together," he calls from behind the curtain.

I smile to myself because I knew that would light a fire under his ass. He absolutely hates me walking around alone in the mall because guys are constantly in my face. After another moment Paul comes out with a keep and discard pile on each arm. He hands the discard pile to the dressing room attendant with a sheepishly smile before grabbing my hand pulling me to the cash registers. We wait in line and go back and forth about what we'd like to eat. I happen to look out of the store window and feel my eyes widen in shock. I try to regain composure quickly and sneak a glance at Paul who's actually looking in the same direction. "What is it babe?" I try to ask nonchalantly.

He looks down at me and his face looks like he's seen a ghost. "I heard she was back in town but I haven't seen her," he says slowly.

"She who?" I ask looking around. I notice a tall tan girl with Edward standing at the pretzel booth across the way but their backs are to us. A few other females walking in either direction. But none of them are familiar to me.

"It's Emily. She's in line at the pretzel booth," he sighs.

"Paul! Do you know who that is with her? That's Edward!" I say.

"Holy fuck! That's not a coincidence," he states.

"You're fucking right. We've gotta get out of here!" I try to remain calm but fail.

"Fuck that babe. We're gonna buy these damn clothes and then we're gonna leave the mall and get food somewhere else. The chances of them seeing us isn't all that great," he looks at me.

I can tell he doesn't believe his words but instead of calling him out I just give him _the _look. He chuckles humorlessly before reminding me to just hope for the best. Finally, it's our turn to ring out and the cashier is actually hilarious. I can't stop my loud laugh at one of his cheesy ass jokes and it draws s_everely _unwanted attention. I glance at Paul who looks down at me with a few different expressions on his face. I thank the cashier as he grabs the bag in one hand and mine in the other pulling me towards the exit. We make a right out of the store and walk at a quick pace trying to escape our exes.

"So you're too good to speak now?" a cold female voice says from behind us.

Paul stops walking and we turn around. I eye her, she's taller and thinner than I am. Her hair is shorter than mine, falling just above her shoulders. She's pretty enough but rather plain if I do say so myself. "No, I'm not too good. I just have nothing to say Emily," Paul says sounding bored.

"No need to have hard feelings Paul. We've both moved on. Well at least I have. What's the matter is she not too good in the bedroom?" she smirks.

I look at her fiercely trying to keep my anger in check. "I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response," Paul says turning to walk away.

I, of course, just can't let that bitch get away with that type of comment. "I feel sorry for you because you downgraded in e_very _aspect possible. If anyone is unsatisfied here it's you," I reply before turning away like Paul.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Bella?" Edward speaks for the first time.

I turn back around to answer him. "That means you have a small dick and a fucked up personality," I say loud enough for others passing by to hear.

Paul grabs my hand and pulls me away before another word is spoken. In the distance I head Emily yelling about how this isn't over and I can't help but laugh. I know deep down she isn't ready to deal with me and briefly I think of Leah. Paul and I bust out of the doors and head quickly to the Jeep not stopping until we get there. We climb in the car and breathe sighs of relief. "Damn it!" I say suddenly.

"I know," he looks over at me.

"No, not that. Now we have to decide what we want to eat all over again!" I reply laughing. He laughs with me and then we leave making our way to a burger joint. We both definitely need something quick and easy. We can worry about our exes later. That's gonna be a shit show all on its own, there's no doubt about it.

**AN: I was planning on putting Emily and Edward's meeting in this chapter but I wanted to hurry up and get this to you because the next two days are going to be pretty busy for me. I definitely didn't want to keep anyone waiting longer than necessary! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Closer

**AN: The beginning of this chapter is going to be in past tense as it takes place after Paul and Bella hang up on Emily. Once it comes up to date I'll indicate and switch back to present. Enjoy!**

**~**Chapter 16: Emily's POV**~**

I'd been checking in with some old friends of mine from the Rez who said Paul was still pining away for me. I fucked up, a few times I'll admit it, but I still love Paul. He was always very kind to me when we were dating not to mention he spoiled me. I heard that he still had feelings for me and pined for me and it was definitely good news. I finished my semester away and I would not be returning. I hated that damn school. I found something close to home so I could get back together with Paul.

Why my parents called Leah's and told them I would be coming back to town and finishing school I'll never know but I was glad they did. The next day, Leah called and told me about Paul finding someone knew and told me that the new bitch broke her nose. I was shocked that Paul would be with someone so violent, which I told Leah. She shocked me even further by telling me that Paul fought Sam. The Paul I knew was never so violent. It was actually kind of hot.

I decided to wait to call Paul until I was home a couple days later so that I could surprise him with a visit after we hung up. I wasn't prepared for this _Bella _to answer his phone. There's no way that they could be that serious already. I was taken aback when Paul got on the phone and agreed with what the little bitch said. What the fuck was that? I was pissed off and called Leah who didn't answer to no surprise. That day I grabbed my bag and hopped in my parent's car headed right to Leah's parents.

Uncle Harry opened the door and informed me that Leah no longer lived there. She lived with Sam but suggested I wait here for her. I politely declined and drove around La Push trying to avoid people who knew Paul. I didn't want word getting around that I was home until I decided to show my face on my own. I pull out my phone and attempt to call Leah again. She actually answered and cussed me out. She told me that she wasn't telling me about Paul to make amends, she wanted me to leave him alone. Her exact words were "leave him alone let him be happy." I laughed at her and told her he couldn't be happy without me. She told me to quit lying to myself and hung up. _I guess there's no ally there. _

I went through my contact looking for people I knew from Forks and came across Lauren's name. I smiled to myself before I called her. I remember her from when her and her friends had a little party on the beach. We clicked and exchanged numbers. I never planned on using it but I was never more thankful than at that moment. She answered immediately and agreed to hang out with me. She gave me directions to her house so I went and picked her up before driving to Port Angeles for food. She asked me about school so I asked the same of her. She instantly launched into how Bella's new boyfriend beat up Edward and how Edward was sleeping with Bella's best friend. I tried to get as much information as possible from her without suspicion.

Lauren unknowingly gave me quite a bit of information. It came out that Paul was actually my ex and Lauren came up with a brilliant idea that I should team up with Edward to get back at those two. I laughed it off at first but then later I asked her for his number. She gave it to me with no issues but I had no idea what I would say to him to get him agree to this crazy plan. I decided to wait to contact him until I got back home. I made sure to be careful of anything I said in front of this Lauren because she was a gossiper and I needed this plan to go off without a hitch. After a little while longer, we left and I took her home.

I went home and got settled before I sent a text message to Edward. _**Hey, this is Emily. I got your number from my friend Lauren. I was wondering if we could meet up and talk? I'm Paul's ex… **_I reread it before I tapped send and sat and waited for a response from him. It came almost immediately.

**When and where? **The message read. I told him I wanted to meet as soon as possible. He told me he was busy that day but could meet the next so we set the time for 3pm.

The next day, we met in Port Angeles where we would be less likely to come across people who would know us. I wore big sunglasses and clothes that were a size too big. I texted Edward and told him what I had on. He responded and told me that he had on a baseball cap and a gray hoodie with the hood up. I laughed at the message as I thought just how odd we would look. It probably brought more attention _to _us because we were sticking out like sore thumbs. He arrived a few minutes late but it was okay. Once he sat down we immediately got to talking. I told him everything I knew about Paul and he told me everything he knew about Bella. Things known that they did before they met, places they went and people they generally tended to be around. Of course we both knew things were apt to change but we needed to pay close attention.

Over the next few months, I found Bella had a routine. She was spending a lot of time at Paul's as he was spending a lot of time at her house. She visited her two friends often and most weekends, all of them got together. Edward wasn't too much into finding that stuff out, he spent a lot of time with random females. A few times we argued because I told him he wasn't as invested in getting his bitch away from my man as I was. He bit my head off for speaking about her that way and but it worked. He got his head in the game and put effort into breaking up Paul and Bella.

We've tried to play them against each other, sent decoys out, and just blew up their phones to bring up issues. Literally nothing had worked. They always came out stronger and it left Edward and I confused and pissed off. What the hell was so wrong with us that they didn't want to fix shit with us? I mean, we both cheated, yeah, but everyone else who cheats got second chances. Why weren't we rewarded that same fate?

_**(Back to the present)**_

Ironically, Edward and I meet up at the mall to do some planning to possibly ruin Bella and Paul's upcoming trip when we come across them. At first we follow them without them knowing but sensing Bella's irritation with how long Paul is taking, we agree to stir up the pot a bit. We head to the pretzel place across from the store they're at and act flirtier than we normally do. Edward seems to be preoccupied so I, of course, take the lead. By the time they come out of the store, I'm over attempting to have a decent conversation. I step up to them and cannot control the shit flying out of my mouth. I was expecting Paul to act all nonchalant, he's not really confrontation. I wasn't expecting Bella to speak. I knew her as much more of a fighter so I was ready to beat her ass in the middle of this mall. When she sneak disses Edward I feel my jaw drop. It takes moment for me to regain my composure after she blatantly insults him.

Paul pulls away at the same time Edward grabs me and drags me away. I don't really care that she shits on Edward, but the way she thinks she's better than us pisses me off. I can't wait to come across that bitch's path because the next time, I'm going to fight her. And I'm going to win. And Paul will once again be mine and Bella is just gonna have to be mad. Whether she takes Edward back or not is none of my concern. I just want her away from Paul. And that's exactly what I'm gonna get.

Edward and I rush out of the mall and into his car to discuss what the next plan of action is. He is obviously bothered by the fact that Bella shouted out that his dick is small in the mall. I don't know for a fact and I didn't plan on finding out but now I'm curious. How can he fuck all these girls with a small dick? Edward once said he and Bella never had sex so I'm even more confused. Who is lying? "Let me see your dick," I say to him.

He looks over at me bewildered. "What?" he almost whispers.

"You heard me. She said it was small, you tell me you have a lot of sex, I wanna know the truth. Obviously I don't wanna see it soft. So we're gonna have to go somewhere. Let's go into the woods," I demand. He looks a little hesitant so I raise an eyebrow at him in a challenge.

Edward looks back at me for a minute before nodding and leaving the parking lot. He drives with such comfortability that I can tell he's taking me to a place he frequents. I'm lowkey kind of excited so I reach over and squeeze his thigh getting him bothered. He takes my hand and puts it on his already hard dick. It definitely doesn't feel small to be though it is smaller than Paul's. I can honestly say haven't come across a dick bigger than Paul's e_ver. _

Edward finally stops the car and pushes his seat all the way back. He makes quick work of his jeans and whips out his dick. It's pretty decent. Not too big, not too small. If he doesn't know how to work it that could be an issue. I shrug my shoulders slightly and bend over taking him into my mouth working him over pretty well. After a couple of minutes, he stops me and instructs me to push my seat all the way back with the stop part laid as flat as it will go. I do that quickly and wiggle my jeans down laying on my back on the seat. He climbs over to my side of the car before pulling my legs up and over his shoulders.

I look through my legs at him and watch him spit into his hand rubbing it on the tip of his dick. Before I can register what he's doing he shoves his dick inside of me making me gasp. There is nothing gentle about this, it's almost primal. Edward pounds my pussy making me moan and scream. I wonder briefly if he fucks all of his bitches like this. He flips me to my side and gets even deeper. Makes me wonder who the hell taught him how to fuck like this. The whole car is rocking like crazy and I bite my lip so hard it's bleeding. Edward snakes a hand up to choke me and I instantly cum on his dick. Without warning. I glance at him and find him looking down at me with a "yeah, I made that happen" look on his face. I let my eyes rolls back into my head and enjoy the ride. After about 5 more minutes he alerts me that he's going to cum and he wants it to be in my mouth. I didn't wanna seem like a pussy after I demanded this so I turn around and open wide. He shoves his dick in and a moment later he's cumming down my throat and I'm trying hard not to gag. Thankfully it's not too much so it wasn't hard to do.

Edward climbs back over to his side of the car and I work on fixing my clothes. Once our clothes are on straight, he starts driving again. "Well, what'd you think?" he asks looking over at me.

I chuckle. "It was good. Your dick isn't small," I say rolling my eyes.

"Glad you think so. Do you want to do that again sometime?" he sounds hesitant.

"Yeah, sure," I answer quickly. We don't say another word to each other. Once we arrive to his house, I hop in my car and head back to La Push. Right now the only things I want to do is shower and take a nap. Tomorrow, I'll get back to work on trying to fuck up Paul and Bella's upcoming trip and their relationship.

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short! I just wanted to get a chapter to you guys on this story because I put two up on my other story. Didn't want you guys to feel left out! Let me know what you think of this chapter. What do you think is going on with Paul and Bella right now? What would you like to see happen? Review, review, review! **


	17. Trust Issues

_**AN: Merry Early Christmas! Here's an update for you all!**_

**~**Chapter 17: Bella's POV**~**

Once Paul and I finish eating we head over to a park to sit and talk about what just went down at the mall. I have so many questions so I'm sure he does as well. I know those two are obviously together to try and separate Paul and I. The main this I want to know is how did they meet. I chew on my lip as I think up all of the possibilities until Paul reaches over and pulls the lip out of my mouth.

"Talk," he simply says.

"Well obviously, they are 'together' to tear us apart. Which we know isn't going to happen. But I want to know how they met, what their plans are, who else knows that they're 'together', and how we're gonna handle them," I say without taking a breath.

Paul laughs at me and adjusts himself as much as possible to look at me. "You're right about one thing. They won't tear us apart. It's not even possible. How they met definitely has me stumped. I didn't think they knew any of the same people," Paul ponders.

We sit in silence for a few moments just pondering over everything. Leah pops into my head for a minute but I know she doesn't care for Emily so that's a no. Alice pops up, but she doesn't know about Emily to my knowledge. This is literally stomping me and it's annoying.

"Babe, let's not stress over this shit. We leave in like a week to get away from this place for a while. We should focus on that," Paul tells me wisely.

"Yeah you're right. It will come out all in good time," I smile at him.

Paul leans over to kiss me before starting the Jeep and pulling out of the parking spot. We pull up to his house a short time later and head straight to his room. He puts in a movie and we just cuddle and bullshit for the rest of the night. Before I go to bed, I call my parents and let them know that I will be staying at Paul's tonight. I promise to go home right after school tomorrow. Pleased with that answer, they hang up quickly and then Paul and I fall asleep.

I wake up early not feeling all that great, a sick to my stomach kind of feeling, but I shake it off and start getting around for school. Paul wakes up as I'm getting dressed and tries to convince to be have a quickie before school. He is disappointed when I deny him but that quickly changes to worry when I tell him that I'm not feeling great. About 20 minutes later I leave his house and get on the road to make it to school.

The day is completely uneventful until Alice begs to use my phone to call a ride from school. She claims to have left her phone at home and I damn sure won't be taking her there so I relent and let her use it. I take a few steps away to talk to Ren and about a minute later, Alice hands my phone back and thanks me before going to her locker. Ang comes over asking about what just happened and I explain to her quickly. She glances at Alice quickly and then shrugs her shoulders.

Hopping in the car, I head straight towards to my house. I've got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again and I kind of feel like I'm going to be sick. When I get home, I run right to the bathroom to try to throw up but nothing comes out. I sigh and head back downstairs to join my mom in the living room.

"You okay honey?" My mom asks worriedly.

"Yeah I just got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach," I tell her.

"Have you and Paul been being careful?" she asks carefully.

"Yes, of course!" I answer immediately. "I don't feel sick. Just my stomach feels weird."

She looks at me and then picks her book back up. I grab a blanket and relax in my Dad's chair. About a half an hour later Paul calls to let me know he'd be here soon. Not too long after that, he walks right in and sits next to my mom on the couch. They chat happily and I venture into the kitchen to find something to cook for dinner. I decide on spaghetti and get out everything I'll need to make it.

I hear my phone go off in a text tone and ask Paul to bring it to me. A few seconds later he comes in looking extremely pissed off. I look at him confused. "What?" I silently hands me my phone. The text is from Edward. _**I miss you too Bella. I knew we'd be able to work it out. **_I open the message entirely and see a message I _definitely _did _not _send. **Can we talk about us? I miss you… **

"Paul, I-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Don't make fucking excuses Bella. This is why I didn't want you to be around him. I had a feeling something like this would happen," he says quietly with a lot of venom.

"I swear I didn't send that to him! I would never!" I take a step towards him.

"It's right in your fucking phone! How are you gonna stand here and lie to me?!" he raises his voice.

I look at the phone again, looking at the time the message was sent. _Alice. _That bitch! "Paul I let Alice use my phone today, she must have sent that message. I promise I didn't. I swear on everything!" I say desperately.

"Yeah right. You and Alice aren't even talking. Why would you let her use your phone?" Paul asks in disbelief.

"She told me she left hers at home. I was just being friendly!" I explain.

"I can't believe you," Paul says sounding hurt.

"Please Paul! Ask Ren, ask Ang! They were right there! I handed my phone to her and I took a few steps away to give her some privacy. She didn't even have my phone for 2 whole minutes!" I reach out for him and he pulls away from me.

"I gotta go," he says.

"Don't leave like this! You have to believe me! Paul!" I shout as he walks away.

"What's going on?" My mom comes running into the kitchen.

I collapse on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. I hold out my phone to my mom to show her and try to explain through my tears what happened. She sits next to me and holds me close telling me that it was going to be okay. I can only shake my head. She didn't see how hurt Paul was. There is no getting through to him, he's going to leave me. _Oh God, he's gonna leave me. _That thought alone makes my stomach turn. I jump up and run over to the sink throwing up everything my stomach has held today.

Once I finish, I go upstairs to brush my teeth. A little while later, I make a tearful call to Ren and Ang to explain what happened. I send Paul a text asking him to call when he's ready and reminding him that I love him. It's crazy how just yesterday we were talking about how our exes were trying to tear us apart and we agreed that wouldn't happen. But that is exactly what is happening now. And he honestly can't see that? That thought alone pisses me off.

I tell the girls not to bother coming over, that I'm going to sleep but that I'd talk to them tomorrow. I'm glad today is Friday because there's no school tomorrow. If there was I would not be going. Alice pops into my head and I decide to go pay her a quick visit. I change into some older sweatpants and sneakers before throwing my hair up in a tight bun.

I run downstairs telling my mom and Dad that I'd be back later. They must assume that I'm going to Paul's because they don't ask me any questions. Jumping in the Jeep, I speed towards Alice's house. I leave it running as I knock on the door. After a minute, she opens the door looking shocked and nervous. "Bella? What brings you by?" she asks in an even voice.

I don't even open my mouth to respond. I grab her shirt and drag her out of the house. She jerks away from me and looks angry. "What the fuck is your problem?!" she shouts.

"You fucking bitch!" I scream and punch her in the face.

She drops to the ground and I climb on top of her hitting her repeatedly. She rolls us over and tries to swing back but I block her. I scream at her about texting Edward from my phone and causing problems with Paul. I get angrier just hearing his name and flip us again. I punch her two good two more times before I stand up and spit on her. "If he leaves me, if you ruin another one of my relationships, that will be the fucking end of you Alice Brandon," I hiss before stomping away.

I get in my Jeep and she lays on the ground crying loudly. I'm in such a rage I don't even know what I'm going to do next. My phone goes off and it's a text from Paul. I pull over so I can read it. _**It'll be a while. You hurt me, bad Bella. **_That's all it says. No I love you too, nothing.

Feeling annoyed with him for failing to believe in me, I decide to be petty. _Not as bad as I just hurt Alice. _

He texts back immediately. _**What does that mean?! **_

_Don't worry about it. _I respond.

I put my phone down and start driving again. I head to Ang's house because she can easily calm me down. I knock on the door and she immediately opens it and wraps me up in a hug. I don't cry, but I can feel the tears coming. I pull away quickly and she leads me inside right up to her room. She calls Ren so I can tell them both about what happened. Ren is glad I finally dealt with Alice but Ang wishes I would've went about it differently. Ren is with Embry who jokes about going to knock some sense into Paul but I tell him it isn't worth it. If Paul can't trust or believe me, then what sense would it make for us to be together?

I think about the trip we're supposed to be taking next Saturday and frown. That's going to be so awkward and the tickets are non-refundable. Did we break up? Or are we just fighting? What happens next? My mind is in a tailspin. I stay a little while longer with Ang before finally deciding it's time to go home.

I start the truck and take a look at my phone. I have a missed call from Paul and 5 more missed calls between both of my parents. I'm not calling any of them back. I drive towards home and try to clear my head. I try to think rationally. I pull up in the driveway and slowly walk inside. My parents are in the kitchen looking extremely disappointed.

"I got a call from Alice's mother," Renee says.

"I got a call from Paul. What is going on Bella?" Charlie asks demandingly.

I sit down in the chair. I fully explain everything to both of them and start to cry. "Bella, Alice was wrong for doing that to you. Paul will forgive you, he's worried sick even though he's upset with you. But you can't go fighting people. Thankfully, you didn't do real damage to Alice," Charlie says calmly.

"I know and I feel bad. I haven't ever been this violent. I don't know what's gotten into me," I say finally realizing.

"Me neither, I'm disappointed," Charlie admits making me feel even worse. All I can do is nod. I'm disappointed in myself. I play with my fingers refusing to look at either of my parents.

After a few more minutes of silence, I go upstairs change my clothes and climb into bed. I lay on my side willing myself not to cry or think or feel anything really. I don't want to think of Paul. I don't want to think of Alice. I don't want to think of Edward. Instead I start thinking of myself and the things I've done in the last few months. I feel really terrible about hurting Alice even though she hurt me terribly. I hurt her physically when she hurt me emotionally. That's not really fair.

My phone starts ringing, I notice it's Ren so I answer. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, how are you holding up?" she asks.

"I'm doing okay I suppose," I lie.

"Don't lie Bella. I can hear it in your voice," she sighs.

"I feel guilty, for fighting Alice. I feel like shit because I love Paul so much, I'd never do that to him and he doesn't even believe me. I don't know what to do," I start crying.

"The truth is going to come out Bella, everything is going to work itself out," she tries to cheer me up.

"I don't think there's any coming back from this. Nothing is going to be the same. We literally just had a fight about Edward the other day and then this happens. It's a lie, a huge lie, but he'll never believe me or forgive me. And I honestly didn't do anything wrong. The fact that he wouldn't even listen to me, that's what's fucking me up the most. He wouldn't give me a chance to explain," I sob.

"Oh Bella, he will. And you guys will look back on this and laugh," she tells me.

I shake my head although she can't see me. There's a knock on my door so I tell her I'll talk to her later. I tell whoever is on the other side of the door to come in. To my surprise, it's Paul. I look at him as he stares at me, neither of us saying anything. I sigh and roll over. Looking at him hurts too much.

"Bella, how did you expect me to react?" he begins as he sits on the bed.

"I expected you to know me better," I say barely above a whisper.

"Can you at least understand why I was upset?" he asks.

"Yes, I can understand that. What I don't understand is why it was so hard for you to just trust and believe me. I know that looked wrong, hell I know you saw the shock on my face when I read it myself," I respond still facing away from him.

"I'm sorry. And there's still a lot that I don't understand but I do know you wouldn't have fought Alice if you had set the text yourself," he admits. I don't say anything in response to that deciding to just wait it out and see what else he has to say. "Please look at me Bella," he sounds so sad.

I simply shake my head. I'm still not ready. "Can I lay next to you?" he asks. I don't move at all. I'd love for him to wrap himself around me and tell me everything is okay. But it's not. I haven't given him a reason to not trust me, to my knowledge and it hurts to know that he can't recognize it.

I feel the bed shift and he lays down behind me throwing an arm over me. I feel tears run down my face but I still don't move at all. I just drift off into a restless sleep. I wake up the next morning with a splitting headache in the same position I fell asleep in. Paul is snoring softly behind me, with his arm still wrapped around me. I carefully look over my shoulder at him and he's got a frown on his face as well. I lay my head back down on my pillow and start thinking.

An entire hour passes before Paul starts to wake up. I roll over to face him and gently touch his face. He smiles and pops one eye open at me. "Morning Bell," he says.

"Morning," I respond.

"I was hoping that yesterday was a bad dream, but the red rims around your eyes tell me it was real," he whispers sadly.

"Yeah same here. So now what?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He looks confused.

"I mean you obviously don't trust me, Paul," I finally admit.

"I do trust you Bella. You have to understand how bad that was," he pleads.

"And you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you. I only want you and I said I'd never go back to Edward. Ever. If I was gonna be shady I wouldn't have told you to read my messages. I have nothing to hide from you," I try to scoot away from him.

He grabs me and pulls me close. "I know that now, but in that moment, I couldn't think straight. I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what to do," he admits stroking my hair.

"Maybe we should cool it a bit. Until the truth comes out," I suggest my heart breaking at the thought.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asks letting me go.

"No, I don't want to break up but you're not going to trust me until this is figured out," I say sadly.

"I just told you that I do trust you," he points out.

"But the fact that everything went down like it did yesterday tells me otherwise. You could have stayed. We could have talked it out, went to Alice together or something. Instead you left me," I tell him.

"You left me the other day when we argued," he states.

"Because you say fucked up shit to me Paul. I told you what I was thinking when it came to Edward, why two days later do you think that would change?" I ask sitting up to look at him.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm insecure," he says quietly.

"You're it for me Paul. And I can't tell you. I've been showing you but I still get shit on. I don't know what else to do. If you don't know by now then you won't ever know and I can't change your mind," I start to cry.

"Don't cry. And don't leave me. I'll get better. I promise," he pleads grabbing my hands.

I sigh and look deep into his eyes. I can tell he's afraid of losing me just like I don't want to leave him. But I definitely feel like we need some time apart. I take my hands from his and run a hand through his hair. "Paul, I'm not gonna leave you. I do think we need some time apart this weekend though. I mean not seeing each other and no contact," I say carefully.

"Why no contact?" he asks.

"Because, in order for you to truly understand the road we're heading down with your lack of trust in me, I have to be distant. And you have to trust me during this time. If you pop up on me, or I find out you've contacted my parents asking my whereabouts, I'll know deep down you don't trust me. And if there isn't any trust, there's no relationship.

I need you to realize how serious this is. I love you Paul, I truly do. These next two days are going to be very hard on me. But I believe in us, and I know we'll make it past this. However, the ball is in your court," I decide.

He looks absolutely confused and almost sick but he nods. "Can I hold you for just a little while longer then?" he asks.

I lay down next to him and rest my head on his chest memorizing his heartbeat. I have no idea why I said no contact because it's gonna hurt me too. After another hour, my mom comes knocking on the door asking if we were hungry yet. We tell her we are and then getting around to go eat. Once breakfast is done, Paul leaves and I explain everything to Renee. She doesn't agree with how I'd like to handle it but supports me anyway.

I clean up the dishes before going upstairs to check my phone. I have a few messages from Ren and Ang so I call them to tell them what happened. They laugh and tell me it's never going to work. Right then I decide that I'm going to block Paul from being able to contact me. I'll unblock him after school on Monday before I go over to his house. The girls and I place a bet of $20. If Paul caves then they pay me, if I cave then I pay them. After some back and forth, we hang up.

Immediately feeling bored, I decide to get my homework for the weekend done. This takes me a couple of hours and I start to feel hungry again. I emerge from my room and wander downstairs into the kitchen. I make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich looking around for my mom. I find her in the living room watching a movie so I join her on the couch. We don't talk, no words need to be said right now.

A little while later my dad comes home and asks if they're still on to go to Sue and Harry's tonight. Mom looks at me sadly but I simply nod. I'm fine with them going. Not like I'm going to be any fun to be around. I'm already miserable but I will not cave, it hasn't even been 12 hours since he left. Ang is staying the night with Jake so she won't be coming over. Ren has some family visiting this weekend so she also won't be able to come over either. I picked the perfect time to take a break from my boyfriend.

My parents start getting around for their night out as I sit on the couch watching some lame movie. Thankfully, it's not a romance movie because I'd probably break the TV. I order a pizza and it arrive just as they are leaving. Once the goodbyes and goodnights have been said, they leave and I'm all alone. I flip through the channels trying to find a good movie to watch but nothing is jumping out at me. Finally, I decide on a scary movie, because in case no one has noticed, I'm stupid as fuck. After being scared shitless and thinking that I'm hearing things, I turn it off. I put on Frozen and then once it's finished head up to bed. I fall asleep immediately feeling exhausted from the last couple of days.

_**AN: I just want you all to know I am just as shocked with how this chapter turned out. Don't hate me and don't stop reading! I promise they don't break up! **_


	18. Say Goodbye

**AN: Here's to the first update from me in 2017! This is going to be a chapter that has some heavy in it. I apologize ahead of time. **

**~**Chapter 18: Bella's POV**~**

I wake up at 9am and force myself to go back to sleep. There's no point in me being up this early, I've got no plans. When I finally wake up and decide to get around for the day, it's almost 1 o'clock. I check my phone extremely depressed not to find Paul's name on my notification screen even though I've blocked him. I sigh and climb out of bed to take a shower.

Once I'm feeling fresh and clean, I decide to wash my sheets and blanket. Yes, I'm that desperate to find distractions that I choose to do this. I try to read a book, while the sheets and blanket try but my mind is all over the place. I'm trying to avoid my phone but that goes out of the window when I hear my text tone go off.

It's Edward. _**Bella, please talk to me. I'm really confused with the back and forth. **_

_I'm sorry, someone else sent that text from my phone. Nothing has changed. I still believe that we're better off apart. _I respond.

It takes another 5 minutes before I get a response. _**I understand, I figured it was something like that. I truly am sorry that I ruined things between us. I know now exactly what I have lost and I'm so miserable that I can't stand it. All I want is for you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. I won't bother you again, I promise. Be safe and be happy, Bella. I will love you until the day I die. **_

_I forgive you. Thanks for the well wishes. And same to you, I mean it._

I wipe a tear from my eye, thankful to finally get that off of my chest. I really hope he is as sincere as his apology seems. I know I'm going to have to tell Paul about this conversation tomorrow. I'll just show it to him so he knows exactly what was said and in what context. Hopefully it clears up shit and doesn't cause any further problems between us. I won't keep fighting with him much longer.

I venture downstairs to spend some time with my parents. Of course my mom assumes that I've given in and talked to Paul but I assure her that is not the case. I tell her about my conversation with Edward and my dad is annoyed with me for responding. That instantly pisses me off and starts an argument. I decide to say fuck it and go back up into my room. I turn on some music and once again attempt to read a book. This time I'm able to focus on the book but after a good hour and a half, I'm over reading.

I take a bathroom break and as I'm walking out of the bathroom, I hear my parents talking. My dad just got a call and is rushing around to leave. I hear my mom tell him to be safe as I close my door, shutting myself back inside. I look at my phone, it's 5:15. I text Angela and she's still with Jake at his place. She tells me to come over and I decide to take her up on her offer. I throw on some comfy but cute clothes just to look presentable. I don't have to impress anyone in the Black household so I'm fine with what I'm wearing.

I shout a goodbye to my mom and then climb in the Jeep headed to La Push. Thankfully, the ride is quick and Jake's house comes before Paul's so I'm not tempted to stop by on my way. Billy greets me at the door in his usually flirty manner making me blush. He's definitely that hot dad that all the girls have a crush on which is why Jake never brought girls around. Angela is the first girl who doesn't swoon over Billy and Jake loves it. I kiss Billy on the cheek and move past him to find my friends.

Jake and Angela are playing a card game at the kitchen table so I sit and observe until they're done with the round. After a minute, I give them the complete rundown on what happened with Paul and I and then the talk with Edward today. Jake doesn't say much of anything but Angela was happy for the closure we both seemed to be getting. I can't lie, it was a huge relief to clear shit up. We decide to watch some TV since most card games were for 2 or 4 people, not 3.

That doesn't last long either. Jake and Angela start cuddling and I feel like a third wheel instantly. I try to ignore it, look at my phone but I have no messages. Social media is even boring for some reason so I start looking through my pictures which is an even bigger mistake. I see a bunch of pictures of Paul and I making me a little sad. I quickly close out of those sighing. I decide then and there that I'm going to drive by Paul's just to see if his truck is there. If it is, I'll turn around and head home. If it isn't, then I'll stop in and say hello to his Gram.

I make some excuses to Jake and Ang before heading out. I find myself near Paul's in record time. His truck is home but there is another car there. Something tells me to just go home but the more curious part of me, the winning part, tells me to stop. I pull up into the driveway and climb out quietly, making my way towards the door. I knock twice and walk right in, like I usually do. I smell food cooking so I venture into the kitchen to find Anne at the stove.

"Hey Anne! How are you?" I ask tapping on the wood so as not to scare her.

She looks a little shocked to see me and there is a hint of annoyance but she sounds happy to see me. "Hello honey! I'm doing good. How are you? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow," she trails off knowingly.

I chuckle a bit. "I couldn't take it anymore. I miss him," I say shrugging.

"He misses you too honey. He was just so upset when he came home yesterday," she tells me honestly.

"I'm sorry, it was just a big mess. Is he around? I see his truck outside. I didn't mean to intrude on your company time," I say apologetically.

Anne looks at me with a mixture of emotions on her face before she answers. "Yeah. I'll get him," she says walking out of the kitchen.

How weird, normally she just tells me to find him. I try not to think too much of it and opt to sit down at the table and wait. She comes back and doesn't make eye contact with me before heading back over to the stove to check her food. Paul comes in just a moment later with a slight smirk on his face as he leans on the wall. "Couldn't stay away huh?" he asks.

"Oh you know. I was just in town, figured I'd stop by," I say nonchalantly.

"Likely story," He jokes walking towards me.

I stand up and hug him breathing him in. "Are you busy?" I ask.

He takes a step back and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Actually, I am kind of. I-" Paul says before I cut him off.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry. I'll head out and just see you tomorrow," I take a step back feeling dumb.

"It's not like that babe. I just have company right now," he tells me.

Anne snorts and I glance her way. "Company," she says simply.

I look up at Paul and tilt my head to the side showing my confusion. He pulls me into the hallway outside of the kitchen. "What's that about?" I ask him.

"She is pissed at me right now," Paul explains looking towards the kitchen.

"I would've thought she'd be more upset with me. What did you do?" I really want to know.

"I don't know how to tell you in anyway that's going to sound right so I'm just going to tell you and hope for the best. Emily is here. She's in the living room right now. She's been here for less than an hour and I've been trying to figure out a way to get her to leave. She's sprouting some shit about Edward cutting shit off with her because he's still not over you," Paul explains.

I try to keep calm, try to breathe easy but deep down I'm pissed. I'm mad because he threw a fit about a message from my ex on my phone when his is currently sitting in his house. "Okay, I'll let you get back to that. I'll talk to you soon okay?" I say keeping my voice as even as possible.

"Help me get her to leave, please?" he begs.

"No, I think it's best if I go. I'm gonna let you handle this on your own," I tell him patting his chest.

"Paul? Where'd you go?" Emily's annoying voice sounds like it's close. She comes out of the living and notices how close Paul and I are standing and pouts. "Oh, there you are," she says changing her tone.

"Hello Emily," I greet her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Bella," she simply says crossing her arms.

"Okay love, I'm gonna head home, let you finish up here. Call me later," I tell him touching his face sweetly. I look meaningfully into his eyes before kissing him senseless just to piss her off.

"I love you so much baby," he says kissing me again.

"I love you more," I whisper taking a step back. "Bye Emily," I wave the tips of my fingers at her. I don't hide the smile at the frown on her face.

Paul slaps my ass on my way past him and I turn to blow him a kiss before stopping by the kitchen to say bye to Anne. I whisper to her that I've got it and Emily will be gone soon. She hugs me tight and tells me she loves me louder than necessary making me smile. I hear Emily huff and cover my mouth as I venture out of the front door.

I climb into the Jeep before calling Ren. "I'm sorry. I know you have family visiting but this cannot wait," I rush out as soon as she answers.

"You're fine, they left like an hour ago. What's up?" Ren says just as fast.

"I just stopped by Paul's house-" I get cut off.

"Ha! You owe us $20 each!" she laughs.

"Yeah, I know. But when I got there, there was another car in the driveway. Anne was acting weird and then Paul seemed guilty. The car was fucking Emily's!" I shout.

"Shut the fuck up! You're lying!" Ren says in disbelief.

"Not in the least," I tell her.

"What'd you do?! How'd you handle it? Did you fight her?" Ren shoots off random questions.

"I didn't fight her. I handled it well. I kissed the daylights outta him right in front of her. He told me he loved me and then smacked my ass as I was walking past him. His Grams basically shouted that she loved me and Emily _hated _it," I laugh.

"That's good but how do you really feel?" Ren asks getting into best friend mode.

"I was initially pissed but he came right out and was honest as soon as I asked. I could tell in his eyes he was telling me the truth. And I trust him. I told him to call me later but I've decided to keep him on block. Just because I'm not mad at him about this doesn't mean he needs to know that right away," I say snickering.

"You're so bad, Bella!" Ren laughs.

"What can I say? It's only one more day. Hey, I'm just about home. I'll text you in a bit okay?" I tell her before hanging up.

My dad still isn't home which is kind of worry some. Normally when he is called away he's gone an hour at most. Nothing big ever happens in this town. I go inside in search of my mom and find her in the kitchen. She's cooking some hamburger helper and it smells pretty good. "Hey mom," I say hugging her from the side.

"Hey Bells. How was your evening?" she asks.

"Eventful," I tell her plopping down in a chair at the table.

"Tell me all about it," she says excitedly.

I open my mouth to tell her but our house phone rings. I let her answer since I assume it's Paul. "Hello… Hey honey, how's it going?... What?... Speak up a little, I can't hear you well… Oh no Charlie… How?" My mom glances at me and turns her back to me for a moment.

The sound of her voice makes my stomach drop. Something really bad has happened. I sit and wait for her to finish her conversation, trying not to overthink things. Another minute goes by before she hangs up and comes to sit at the table with me. "What's going on Mom?" I ask her.

She grabs my hands and sighs. "Honey, I have some really bad news. Your dad wanted me to wait to tell you, but I can't do that. Baby, it's about Edward," she pauses for a minute to wipe tears from her eyes. "He committed suicide this afternoon," my mom spits out.

I sit back letting my hands slip from hers as her words loop around over and over again in my mind. I think of his message today and now I can actually hear the goodbye in his words. I gasp in shock and look at my mom as the tears fall freely from my eyes. I open my mouth to say something but nothing more than a sob comes out. And then I can't get myself under control.

My mom stands up to hug me while I sob. Yes, Edward hurt me but I didn't hate him or wish death on him. At one point, I loved him so much and the last few encounters I had with him were so negative. Oh God, this is my fault. "No Bella this isn't your fault," My mom says through her tears.

I must have said that out loud but I can't seem to shake the thought. He told me just this morning he'd love me until the day he died knowing at that point that today was in fact that day. I try to breathe but I can't catch my breath and I start to hyperventilate. "Please calm down honey, try to breathe," My mom rubs soothing circles on my back.

After a few minutes, I feel myself starting to calm down. The tears continue to stream down my face but I'm no longer sobbing. I'm still unable to form words. I just have no idea what to say honestly. Time just continues to pass with my mom looking at me like I'm going to shatter or something. I actually don't blame her as I'm not completely sure that I won't. I just feel so _guilty. _

Thankfully, my dad comes in a few minutes later. He looks absolutely worn down as he walks slowly into the kitchen. He doesn't say anything; he just hugs me tight before my mom joins us. I try to pull it together even more to seem tougher in front of my dad. My mom pulls away first, followed by my dad who moves to his own chair.

"What happened?" my mom asks standing behind him.

"They found him, hanging in his closet. No note, nothing. They found out he hadn't been taking his medicine. You see, he's bipolar. He's just been in a very low place," my dad says softly, sadly.

I look at him confused. I dated him for over a year. I had no idea. This bothers me more than it should. How can you spend so much time with someone and not know they have a mental illness? No wonder he cheated on me. I was so blind, so dumb. He probably felt so annoyed with me. Why didn't he tell me? Surely he would have known I wouldn't have judged him.

My heart breaks a little more for Edward's parents. Having to find your child dead has got to be horrible. I couldn't even imagine. I look at both of my parents and I can see in their faces that they couldn't imagine either. Or any parent really. I'm sure the rumors are already spreading about something big happening at the Masen residence.

"How are Edward Sr. and Elizabeth holding up?" My mom asks hesitantly.

I glance at my dad who simply shakes his head. "She is inconsolable and he is just hiding his emotions." My dad says sadly.

"It's my fault," I finally get words out.

"Bella, it's not your fault. You heard me about his mental illness right?" my dad tries to clarify.

"Yes, I heard you. But I was so mean to him the last few times we spoke," I whisper.

"But you weren't today honey," my dad says.

"Your father's right Bella. Today you were honest and you weren't rude in anyway," my mom assures me.

I start tearing up again. "I'm glad we had that conversation today but I feel horrible that I was so rude, for so long. We could've had that conversation months ago and he could've been better by now. Everything could've been different, better," I cry out.

"Honey, there's no guarantee that anything different would have happened if you had that conversation sooner. You can't think like that, or hold yourself accountable. What happened is no one's fault," My dad says grabbing one of my hands.

My mom takes the other as she sits next to me. She starts praying love, healing, and strength over Edward's family before praying for understanding and peace for me. She gives my hand a squeeze before getting up and fluttering around the kitchen. I can hear my phone ringing in the other room but I'm just not ready to deal with anyone quite yet.


	19. Guilty Conscience

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! You guys motivate me! Also, I'm going to be writing most, if not all, of this chapter in an all knowing point of view. There's a lot of feelings and thoughts to cover and it will just be much easier this way! That being said, I'll probably slip up and confuse us all so I apologize ahead of time!**

**~**Chapter 19**~**

Charlie sits at the table with the main ladies of his life and tries to put on a strong front. On the inside, he's feeling absolutely sick. Though he didn't care for Edward or the way Edward treated his daughter, he did not wish death upon him. He knew as soon as he got the call to the Masen's residence that something was seriously wrong. He tries to rid himself of the sounds of Elizabeth's screams and sobs. He tries to ignore the flashes of seeing Edward's body lying lifeless on his bedroom floor. He'd been gone for at least an hour before his parents found him.

Charlie looks at Bella and takes a shuddering breath. He couldn't imagine losing his daughter, not in that way and most certainly not ever. Losing a child is something a parent could never recover from and he feels his heart breaking more and more for Edward Sr. and Elizabeth. Charlie can see the guilt all over Bella's face and he's clueless as to how to help her see it's not her fault. He squeezes her hand waiting for her to respond to him in some way but she doesn't. She's closing down on herself before his eyes and he doesn't know what to do. Charlie looks over at his wife praying his eyes show how much hope he has that she has the right answer.

Renee looks back at Charlie and simply shakes her head. She wills the tears in her eyes not to fall. She needs to be strong right now but she is finding it so very hard. Charlie nods at her, understanding that Renee just _doesn't know _what to do. There's nothing that can be said to Bella right now to make her feel any less guilty or any better. Renee glances back at the stove, the burnt dinner forgotten in this mist of tragedy. Bella's phone has been ringing almost non-stop in the other room but she hasn't made one move towards it. Renee assumes word has gotten out by now and her friends are trying to reach her to tell her the news. Just then, Renee's phone rings and she moves to the counter to see who's calling. It's Angela Weber's mother Linda.

She answers taking the call in the next room. They cry together and discuss their daughters. Angela is very upset and extremely worried because she can't reach Bella. Renee informs Linda that Bella isn't really talking but she is sure that Bella will get ahold of Angela as soon as she is up to it. They hang up not long after and Renee goes back into the kitchen to sit with her family. No one says anything. They all just take comfortable in each other silently for the next hour until Bella finally decides to go to her room. Charlie and Renee make it known how much they love her as she walks away. They simply stare after her sadly.

Angela and Renesmee are on the phone with each other, in complete and utter shock. They've taken turns trying to contact Bella to no avail. Angela has known Edward a lot longer and feels so horrible about his passing. She hasn't been a good friend to him lately because of his actions but at one point they were close. She mourns over their lost friendship and prays for his family. Renesmee hasn't known the good side of Edward but she still feels terrible for his loss. She knows he wasn't always the asshole he's been lately and wishes she would've had the chance to know the good side of Edward. Right now her main focus and worry is Bella. Ren knows how much Edward meant to Bella at one point and she is sure that Edward's last words to Bella are weighing heavy on Bella's heart and mind. After one last failed attempted to contact Bella, Angela and Renesmee hang up with each other so they can call their men. Renee decides to call Paul first to let him know what's going on.

Paul leaves the living room and goes to answer the phone immediately, confused to why Ren is calling him. He sits in disbelief as she tells him about Edward committing suicide. Paul instantly asks about Bella and feels sick when Ren says Bella isn't taking anyone's phone calls or responding to messages. Paul knows Bella is going to have a hard time with this news and feels lost as to what to do. When he expresses this to Ren she tells him to wait it out, let Bella come to him when she is ready. Paul agrees and then hangs up, not sure he is able to do that. He doesn't want Bella to feel alone even though he knows she has her parents. It's different having a best friend or boyfriend in this time. Before he can make a move to contact her, he still has the problem of Emily to deal with. She still hasn't left his house much to his Grams and his own annoyance.

Paul goes back into the living room to break the news to Emily. She accuses him of lying and starts calling Edward repeatedly starting to panic when he doesn't answer. She snaps and rushes out of the house heading directly to Edwards. Paul feels bad because he knows Edward won't be there and that's going to be a crushing reality for Emily when she arrives. Anne hollers down the stairs to Paul as soon as the door slams making sure that "witch" was gone. Paul meets her at the bottom of the stairs and promptly bursts into tears. He explains to her what's happened once he is able to pull himself together. Paul tells her about his worry for Bella and Anne instructs him to go to her. Anne reminds Paul that he needs to be completely understanding of Bella's sadness and to only go if he feels he can handle it.

Anne knows that mourning for an ex would be hard for Bella alone but it would be worse if Paul goes and isn't very understanding. Anne advises Paul to just be there, no words needed to be said. He just had to be strong for Bella. Once Paul agrees to it and she can see the honesty in his eyes, she lets him go. Paul quickly packs a bag to last him a few days and some other necessities before running out of the door. Paul sends a quick text to Charlie letting him know that he is on the way. Charlie texts back immediately that it was fine and to hurry. Paul makes quick work of the distance between his house and Bella's before walking straight through the door.

Renee and Charlie meet him in the entry way to the living room with looks of utter sadness on each of their faces. Renee warns him of Bella's condition while Charlie simply tells him she's in her room. Paul promises to take care of her and bids them goodnight before going to see her. Paul pauses at the door, taking a deep breath before knocking and going in. Bella is facing away from the door, staring into space and digging into her memories of Edward. She hears Paul's voice speak her name and she sits up quickly looking at him. Fresh tears coat her cheeks as she jumps out of bed and runs to him. Paul holds Bella close to him and rubs her back while she cries. This goes on for a few minutes until Bella releases him and wipes her eyes. Bella apologizes and tries to pull herself together but Paul assures her there is nothing for her to be sorry about.

Paul starts removing some of his clothes before joining Bella on the bed to hold her close. For the next couple of hours, she sobs and tells him everything she knew about Edward's suicide. She is confident that he won't spread those details around. She tells him how guilty she feels and Paul is confused. Bella realizes she hadn't gotten a chance to tell Paul about Edward's messages so she runs downstairs to get her phone. Ignoring the messages and missed calls from everyone, she gets to the last conversation she had with Edward. Bella silently passes the phone to Paul and watches his face as he reads the words on the screen. Realization dawns across his face and he looks at Bella understandingly. Paul instantly finds the goodbye in Edward's words. Paul looks at the time stamp on the messages and realizes that must be why Bella came to his house today.

Bella is trying to keep it together in front of Paul. She feels absolutely horrible about Edward's suicide but doesn't want to be crying over her ex-boyfriend in front of her current one. Deep down she knows that Paul wouldn't hold it against her but she doesn't want to hurt him by doing so. Bella would rather bury her feelings of sadness for now and deal with them when she is alone. Looking for a distraction, she pulls her phone out of Paul's hand and climbs into his lap. Paul knows what Bella is looking to do and while he doesn't feel like it's the right time, he also doesn't want to upset her any more than she already is. Paul vows to let her take the lead and only do what Bella is comfortable with. Bella knows what she is doing is wrong. After a few minutes of gentle kisses, she tells Paul she wants him to hold her while she sleeps. Paul happily obliges, thankful that Bella still seemed to be in her right mind, and just holds on tight to her.

Emily sits down the block from Edward's house staring at the line of emergency vehicles still in the driveway. Until now, she had been pretending that Paul lied just to get her out of his house. Now, it has officially become a reality to her and she is having trouble bringing herself to drive away. She remembers meeting Edward's mom not two full days ago. She felt oddly excited when Edward referred to his as his girlfriend. Elizabeth thought Emily was just beautiful and they had gotten along wonderfully. Wiping a tear from her eye, Emily boldly climbs out of the car and walks up Edward's driveway. She knocks on the front door and only a moment passes before an older version of Edward is standing there. It takes her breath away for a moment before she regains her composure asking to speak to Elizabeth. Edward Sr. tries to tell her that his wife is in no state for visitors. Emily tells him that she was Edward's girlfriend and his eyes soften as he invites her in.

Edward Sr. remembers his wife gushing about Edward's new girlfriend but he wasn't here to meet her. He leads Emily into the living room where his sits in a trance. He announces Emily's arrival and watches his wife spring to life. Elizabeth and Emily lock eyes and rush to each other crumbling to the ground. Emily's heart is broken for Edward's mom and for the loss of what she thought was becoming real between her and Edward. The women hold onto each other sobbing while Edward Sr. sits with his head in his hands shedding silent tears. Seemingly hours later, all parties stop crying and Emily finally takes her leave. She climbs in her car and drives around aimlessly before going home.

Alice is sitting at home, scrolling through her Facebook timeline when she sees the first one. **R.I.P Edward Masen! **Posted by Ben. Shocked she goes to Edward's page and finds most of her classmates have posted status' about Edward being dead. She calls Lauren to find out what kind of sick fucking joke they're all playing only to find out Edward committed suicide. Edward died and no one called to tell her? She had to find out from Facebook?! Alice is immediately sickened and enraged. She hangs up on Lauren and starts pacing her room still not quite believing what's going around town. Jasper calls Alice as soon as he hears to check on her. She sobs to him on the phone, thanking him for thinking of her. And then the guilt comes. Bella pops into Alice's mind making her feel even worse for everything she's done.

Alice explains everything to Jasper, who kindly tells her that she needs to consider getting some mental help. Alice can't help but agree with him. She has been doing a lot of shitty things and ever since there has been a waterfall of karma raining down on her. Alice realizes she needs to change things for the better to turn her luck around. Happy that Jasper called, she vows then and there to make the necessary changes. She thinks of sending Bella a text message but knows it's too soon and very pointless. Alice decides instead of going to school tomorrow, she is going to try and make an emergency appointment at the local mental health building.

The next day, Paul wakes up for his usual morning cup of coffee with Charlie. There is a huge cloud of misery over both of their heads out of worry for their favorite girl. Charlie informs Paul that it's completely fine for Bella to miss school today. Renee comes down a few minutes later stating her and some of the other mother's in town are going over to be with Elizabeth in her time of need. Renee asks Paul to stay with Bella and he promises not to leave her side. Charlie thanks him and gives him a manly hug before both he and Renee leave. Paul makes Bella a cup of tea and takes it back upstairs with him. Somehow, thankfully, Bella is still asleep getting her rest after their late night. Paul takes this time to check his phone and let his Grams know he is okay and would be with Bella for as long as she'd have him here. Grams reminds Paul that it could be good for Bella to leave her house for a bit because she must have lots of memories with Edward there. Paul agrees and says he'd see about maybe coming home with Bella for a little while.

Bella wakes up not much later and goes right to the bathroom. She showers and lets her tears run freely there. She was hoping when she woke up it'd be a bad dream but she wasn't so lucky. Once she feels clean enough, she gets out of the shower and wanders back into her room. Paul isn't there and Bella is slightly relieved to have just a moment to breathe. Bella finally dares to look at her phone and tears up at all of the messages she's received. She wasn't surprised the girls have been blowing her phone up. She was surprised to find all of Paul's friends and a bunch of people from school messaged her. Even know she and Edward had been broken up for a while, they had also been together for quite some time. They sent her well wishes and offered their support. She knew then that it'd be best to avoid social media. With a sigh, Bella gets up and chooses some clothes to wear for the day.

Paul is downstairs making some breakfast, praying Bella will be able to eat to keep her strength. He doesn't make much because he knows Bella doesn't tend to eat much when she is upset. A few minutes later, Bella comes downstairs and walks right into Paul's arms. She admits that she is hungry and thanks him for cooking for her. As they eat, Paul proposes the idea of them going to La Push for a while today, to get her out of the house. Bella agrees but asks if it's possible for them to see Ren and Ang at some point in the day. Paul offers to invite the ladies and their men to his house where they could all be together for the day since no one who had to go to school actually went. Bella's eyes light up at the idea and Paul sets about to make it all happen.

Angela is already ready for the day so Paul and Bella stop by to pick her up on their way to La Push. Jake is going to meet them at Paul's house. Renesmee is going to pick up Embry once she gets around and then they'd also be joining the others at Paul's house. Anne decides to give the teens some space so they could talk freely and as openly as they want. Of course when all of the girls get together, there are more tears shed. Thankfully, the girls lift each other up and make each other giggle because the guys have no idea how to help right now. The group decides to order pizza and play games to take their minds off of the tragedy and that's how Anne finds them when she comes home.

Anne sees Bella enjoying spending time with her friends but when they lock eyes, she can see the utter sadness deep in Bella's. Anne calls Bella into the kitchen and just hugs her tight. Bella starts to cry and finds herself randomly admitting just how upset she truly is to Anne. Anne nods and sits Bella down at the table before taking her hands. "Bella, I know you feel immensely guilty about this entire situation. I need you to know that this is _not _your fault. I know everyone has been telling you that. But you need to listen. You and Edward broke up months ago, you have been _very _clear from the beginning how you felt. He knew and he had his own reasons for why he didn't believe you. You never once led him on and you have to realize that. I need you to tell me and yourself out loud that this is not your fault," Anne tells Bella calmly.

Bella nods but no words come out of her mouth. Anne presses Bella gently until Bella finally says them out loud. Bella repeats those words over and over again as they become more real. Anne assures Bella that is perfectly normal to feel many different things with Edward's passing but guilt is not one of them. Bella finally begins to agree and hugs Anne tight to her for a few moments before returning to her friends. Anne smiles to herself, glad to be able to help Bella during this time in her life. Anne peeks in the living room on her way up to her room to see Bella joining in the fun seemingly just a bit lighter. Paul takes that moment to look at the doorway mouthing a silent thank you to his Grams. Anne nods with a smile and silently continues on up the stairs leaving the teens to their healing.

**AN: Okay, so there's chapter 19! There will be one more chapter with some heavy in it until we're back on track with updates that don't make us all want to cry! Thank you for continuing on with me!**


	20. Farewell My Friend

**AN: This is going to be a shorter one because it's the last sad one and I wanted to get something out to you all! And a special thanks to those who've been with me from the beginning and everyone reading this story. I love getting new follows and favorites! **

**~**Chapter 20: Bella's POV**~**

Today, I tell my parents that I will be going to school even though they were fine with me taking another day off. As soon as I pull in the parking lot, I receive nothing but sad stares. I quickly find my friends trying to ignore the stares but I fail miserably. Someone finally had to guts to walk up to me and apologize for my loss, which made me sad. I've been broken up with Edward since September but people still remember us being close. I look around for Alice because she was technically the last one with him but she's not at school today. I don't plan on speaking to her but I do feel bad because I know she is hurting and doesn't have many people to turn to right now. Finally, the school day ends and I can go home away from all of these people and their looks of pity.

Once I get home, my mom informs me of Edwards funeral arrangements. There would be calling hours this upcoming Friday from 4-6pm with the funeral services immediately following. He would be buried the following morning and only family would be allowed to be there. That same day we would be catching flights to North Carolina for our vacation. My mom asks if I want to go to the funeral and I inform her that I do. She gently tells me that she doesn't think I should bring Paul and I definitely agree. He and Edward weren't friends by any means and I'd feel really bad that he'd be holding me as I cried for my dead ex-boyfriend. I told my mom as much and she promised to stick by my side the whole time.

The rest of the week continues in much of the same pattern. Alice still has yet to return to school and I find myself truly worried about her. Finally, today is the day of Edward's funeral and I'm a rollercoaster of emotions. I try to find something to wear so that when I get out of school I can just clean up and throw the outfit on to make it to the calling hours on time. It doesn't help that most of my clothes are already packed for the trip tomorrow. After my 5th heavy sigh, Paul comes to look through my closet and help me find something to wear. He pulls out some black dress pants and then a white cami and a longer black cardigan. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow seeking my approval. I give him a smile and nod before looking for some suitable shoes. None of my heels seem appropriate or good enough.

"I should've tried to find shoes before today. I'll never have time to get some before the services!" I ramble.

"Babe, calm down. Just wear your flats. You'll probably do better on flat feet in case you get really emotional at the service," Paul says coming over to rub my back.

"You're right," I tell him turning around to hug him.

"Get ready, I'm gonna go have coffee with your dad," Paul kisses the top of my head and then walks out of the room.

I shower quickly and struggle yet again over what to wear only this time it's for school. I've pretty much been bumming it all week so I should probably look semi decent. I quickly throw on some jeans with a flannel that I stole from Paul and some boots. When I get downstairs, I find my dad and Paul in their usual seats chatting away. I notice my mom isn't down here yet and I figure she is still asleep. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen if she is sick or stayed up way too late. I grab a pop-tart and join them at the table for a few minutes. When it's time to go, Paul walks me outside makes me promise to come to him as soon as it's over. I remind him to grab my bags so I won't have to come here before I go to his house. Both of my parents will be at Edward's service and then they'll be meeting us at Paul's to drive us to the airport.

I take a deep breath and head off to school. When I get to school, I meet up with Ang and Ren in the parking lot. We make plans to meet at the funeral home instead of all riding together. That way once everything is done, we can go our separate ways. Ren still has to pack of course and Ang is spending time with her mom and brothers before she leaves. Once we get inside, I subtly look around for Alice but once again she isn't at school. In first period, I text Jasper to ask if he knew where she'd been. He doesn't respond until third period to tell me she's been home and that she's having a hard time. I figured she would be and I feel bad that she's most likely going through it alone. I express that to Jasper and he instantly responds letting me know that she isn't alone but says nothing more. I decide to leave it at that.

At lunch, the girls and I talk about our trip. I remind them that it may be too chilly to spend much time on the beach and they're fine with it. It's everyone else's first time on the east coast and I'm really excited to see how they like it. After a little while, Ren cautiously asks what she should wear to the services tonight. I tell her what Paul picked out for me and both girls agree to wear something similar. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and we quickly get to our next class. As I sit down, I receive a text from Paul, he's finally finished with the large tattoo he was doing on a customer and he's so excited. I smile at that message and ask for a picture. He sends it and then refuses to text and distract me anymore.

After the last class, I practically run to my locker to deposit my shit so I can hurry up and get home. I don't even stop to talk to the girls. I'll see them soon enough. I hop in the Jeep and speed to my house. I bust in the door and shout for my mom who doesn't answer. I run up to her room and find her in bed sound asleep. "Mom, wake up. We've gotta get ready for Edward's funeral!" I poke at her.

"5 more minutes, Bella. I don't feel good at all," she says in a terrible voice.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I ask.

"I don't want you to go through it alone honey," she sniffles.

"Ren and Ang will be there. Dad too. You don't have to come," I explain.

"I promised Elizabeth I'd be there," she tells me sitting up.

I wander out of her room to so that I can start the process of getting ready. Not just by changing my clothes but preparing myself to go say goodbye. The more I try to calm down, the more upset I get. I'm not ready to see everyone sad, I'm not ready to see Edward's dead body, but I'm _definitely _not ready to see Edward's parents. Seeing his mother is going to be horrible and I can't stop the shudder at the thought. I try to shake the image from my head as I quickly remove my clothes. I can hear my mom showering and steal a quick glance at the clock _3:10. _Hopefully she doesn't take too long, I really don't want to be too late.

I walk over to my mirror and give myself a glance. I turn to peak at my ass because Paul keeps telling me it's getting bigger. I can definitely see what he means but I just shrug my shoulders. He obviously likes it so that's a plus. Walking back over to my bed, I pull my funeral outfit on. I check myself out once again in the mirror and deem it suitable. I hear my mom shouting as she's getting out of the shower telling me that she will be ready in a few minutes. I acknowledge her and shake my head because I know that her "few minutes" is really a half an hour or so. I decide to call Paul while I wait because he's always amazing at calming me down. We talk about a little bit of everything and I finally feel calm enough. I thank him and hang up with a promise to see him in a few hours. My mom announces that she is ready and a few minutes later we are headed toward the funeral home.

As we pull up, I see most of my classmates walking through the doors. Ang and Ren are walking towards the door but they stop as they see me parking. They wait for my mom and I to catch up so that we can all walk in together. No words are said as we walk up the steps and through the doors of the funeral home. The ushers greet us and show us to the room where everyone is. We follow the few people ahead of us and I look around. There's a large screen with a video playing pictures of Edward and people he cared about. I don't recognize the song playing in the background but I do recognize myself in the current picture on the screen. We were at his house playing some card game with our heads back laughing. I tear up and smile at the memory. The next picture is a baby picture of him and his hair is just as wild as it always seemed to be. The picture changes again to one of him and some of his male friends, Mike, Tyler, and Jasper.

I turn around to look for my mom and see her talking to my dad. Just then Alice walks in the room and we make eye contact. I feel myself moving and suddenly we're face to face. She glances past me and looks at the screen. I follow her eyes in time to catch a picture of her, Edward, and I. Turning back to her I see tears falling down her cheeks so I wrap my arms around her pulling her tight to me. I hold my tears in but I apologize to her for everything. Life is definitely too short to fight over such stupid shit and I tell her as much. She nods and apologizes as well before drifting to Jasper's waiting arms. I go back to Ang and Ren and continuing looking at the pictures of Edward until I start to see ones I've already seen.

"Bella, we're gonna go look for Mr. and Mrs. Masen. Would you like to join us?" My mom asks touching my arm.

I look between my best friends who each nod at me. I nod back and follow my parents. We walk towards the other half of this large room we're in and I finally catch a glimpse of Edward's parents. They are standing close to each other greeting people as they walk past them to enter another room. Based on the tears on the cheeks of the people who are leaving that room, that's got to be where Edward's body is. I sigh and falter in my steps the closer we get to the Masens.

"Renee, thank you so much for coming," Elizabeth says hugging my mom.

"Honey, you know there's nowhere else I'd be today," my mom rubs her back. My dad and Edward Sr. shake hands and exchange words in a hushed tone.

Finally, my mom releases Elizabeth who looks right at me. She instantly bursts into tears and rushes to hug me close. "Oh Bella! He loved you so much honey. Even after the mess he made of your relationship. All he wanted was to get back together with you," she sobs as she holds me.

I start crying hard and nod into her shoulder, trying to find any words to say. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I loved him too, so much," I admit crying even harder. I feel another pair of arms holding us and look up at Edward Sr. who was also crying just as hard.

We stood there huddled together sobbing and my heart broke all over again. I could hear so many people gathering around us, opening crying at our display. To anyone who didn't know that Edward and I had broken up months ago, it would seem that we were still together and I just lost my boyfriend. After a few minutes, we all calm down enough to separate. I look around for my parents but my eyes land on Emily first. She looks hurt, not only by the loss of Edward but for the love his parents still have for me. I shake my head slightly and continue to search for my parents. They are off to the side talking to Angela's mother so I walk past Emily to find Ren and Ang.

They aren't too far from the first room we were in and I ask if they'd walk with me to see Edward. Of course they agree and we make our way through the crowd to get back to the entrance to that room. Mrs. Masen nods at me and gives me a small smile as we pass her. Luckily, there are a few people in line blocking my view of the casket. There is a large picture of Edward just to the left of the casket which is surrounded by flowers. My heart aches and races as we get closer to seeing him. I stay a safe distance behind Mike and Jessica who are at the casket now in front of me. Ang and Ren are on each side of me holding each of my arms. Mike and Jessica walk away and I gently remove myself from the girls' arms taking the finally few steps to Edward's body.

I place my hands on the side of the coffin and look down at him. He looks just like he is asleep and someone clearly put some makeup on him so he didn't look so pale. I reach my hand down and run it through his hair one last time. I use my other hand and set it on his cold stiff hands. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry it came to this. I loved you, I loved you so much and I never wanted this to happen. I can't tell you how awful it feels. How sorry I feel for your parents. How sorry I am that things didn't work. Oh God, Edward, I'm so, so sorry!" I sob loudly.

Ang and Ren come up and grab each of my arms just as my legs give out. They hold me up as I cry my heart out and after a minute, I make them release me. They let me go and I lean into the casket to kiss his forehead. "Goodbye Edward, rest peacefully and know that I will always love you," I whisper before leaning back up.

I let Ang and Ren drag me away from him as I sob uncontrollably. I plop down in a chair and hide my face in my hands crying. The girls rub my back and try to talk to me but I can't hear anything they're saying. I'm just absolutely in shock. Knowing that he is dead is hard but seeing him, feeling how cold he is, that made it real. I really can't deal with it. I stand up, walking past everyone avoiding glances almost robotically and walk outside. I can hear someone calling my name but it sounds very far away so I don't even bother looking around. I pace trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down and succeed after a good five minutes. I turn to go back inside and find both of my parents waiting just inside the doors with Ren and Ang not far behind them.

My parents hug me and ask if I'm alright. I tell them I am but that I won't be staying for the funeral portion of the evening. I said my goodbyes to Edward and I'm honestly not sure if I'm strong enough to be there for the rest of it. Everyone's sadness on top of my own is too much for me. I wander over to Mrs. Masen and explain everything to her. She nods her understanding and with a final hug, she lets me go. Ang opts to stay but Ren is leaving as well.

In the parking lot, she hugs me, tells me she loves me, and that she'll see me bright and early. I chuckle before hopping in the Jeep heading to Paul's house. I call him to let him know that I'm already on the way and he promises to watch for me. I drive in silence to Paul's house thinking of Edward and our time together. I'm thankful I had him in my life for the short time and I smile as I look at the sunset ahead. I know that is a sign of the end and I take a deep, freeing breath. I whisper a final goodbye to Edward oddly feeling peaceful since I first learned of his passing.

I pull up to Paul's house and he comes right out to the Jeep to pull me out. I let him hold me tight before looking into his eyes and smiling. I'm so glad he doesn't ask me about the service because I'm not ready to talk about it. Instead, we go up into his room and he holds me while we watch a movie. Once the movie is over, Paul starts packing. This starts a mini argument because he is such a procrastinator at times and he waited so long to pack. But the make-up sex is more than worth it so I let him off of the hook just this once.


End file.
